A child Called It
by The Last Shadow Rider
Summary: She felt that she was unworthy of being loved, she was forced to suffer shame. Tears of laughter, devastation, and hope: all create the journey of this girl dubbed "It" and her unforgettable search for love. R for abuse.
1. Star light, Star bright

**A Child called "It"  
-  
-  
-  
-**  
Just to let you guys know Yes some of you are ready to pummel me with bricks, but the idea of this story belongs to David Pelzer, who was abused body and soul as a child until he found his freedom. This is dedicated to him, as I do not own the plot anyway (sorta). I'm just retelling it to fit the InuYasha characters (which I also do not own...except Sesshy grabs his head and starts rubbing his hair, and whispers 'My precious...mean ol' government man comes in and tasers me.'). There I said it. ME NO OWN! Please RR and no flames. I say good day to you sir.  
**-  
-  
Summery:** She felt that she was unworthy of being loved, she was forced to suffer shame. Tears of laughter, devastation, and hope: all create the journey of this girl dubbed "It" and her unforgettable search for love.

**-  
Flashback   
Thinking -  
Talking " "  
-  
-**

**Chapter 1: Dear Diary**

_Winter 1995, Tokyo city, Japan - I'm alone. I'm hungry and I'm shivering in the dark. I don't really have a name, my daddy just calls me 'It', but my mommy used to call me Kagome. I sit with my hands in my lap at the bottom of the shrines stairs facing this cold abandoned well. My back hunched in an uncomfortable position as I try to keep warm. My eyes are closed and I listen to voices, voices of people that slowly waft over the top of the abandoned well. That's why my daddy hates me; he hates me because I hear them. But my mommy…my mommy loves me. She's my hero; she promised that one day she and I will leave and go far, far away where daddy couldn't hurt either of us. The voices warn me, and they ridicule me, some try to comfort me. I can't be comforted though. I'm always on edge waiting for my daddy to come and hit me so hard I lose consciousness. But that's nothing new-I'm used to the pain. _

_I'm Daddy's Prisoner. _

_I'm nine years old; I've been living like this for 5 years. Everyday it's the same thing. I wake up from the tiny closet I live in underneath the stairs and climb out of the small-shriveled blanket with holes in it; I then fold my blanket and do the morning chores. Under the second floorboard closest to the right corner, I hide bits of scrap food and my treasure. A pink stone from a riverbed in 'America'. Before my Daddy hated me we went on trips around the world. We had visited this pretty mountain place in Tenisee ( AN: I know it's spelled wrong she's nine years old O.K.) There I went swimming in a river and found that special pebble, the pink glow it gives off is the only thing that makes me feel happy, when ever I go near it I feel warm. But I dare not take it out at night, because if my daddy came in he would take my treasure away from me. After the chores I eat what's left from breakfast and then my mother drives me to school. None of the kids like me. They say I smell and I look funny, I'm bad though I'm not allowed to look at them because my daddy says I don't deserve it. When I get home I receive beatings or play another one of my daddy's 'games', then I clean up the dishes from his lunch and then when he says I am done, he lets me go to the well house to sit. If he ever came out and saw me anywhere but sitting on the second step in the well house, he would be mad. The last time I did that he hurt me really bad.-_

Kagome Walked out into the hot summers day. Towards the well house. Stopping suddenly when she noticed a small bird lying on the pavement. It wasn't moving. She carefully walked over to it after checking to make sure her dad wasn't looking. It was a robin. It's small lifeless body lying on the ground. It looked somewhat happy. She reached out her hand to touch its soft down feathers when it was suddenly smacked away.

" What are you doing you little brat." A growl came from Naraku's clenched teeth, as he forcefully grabbed her arm dragging a helpless 6 year old into the well house. " Why are you such a bad child? You can't do anything right. That's why your mommy doesn't love you, because you're a filthy little-"

" MY MOMMY DOSE LOVE ME!" She screamed tears streaming down her face.

His red face snarled at her as he threw her against the wall all the while saying " If your mommy loved you why can't she save you from me?"

Kagome wanted to blurt out 'because she's afraid of you.' But thought other wise seeing she would only get beaten harder. She was then dragged to her feet again, this time by her hair. He then looked her straight in the face and before she could comprehend what was happening her head was forced into a near by garbage can filled with rainwater. Kagome struggled and gasped for oxygen…it was hopeless though. Her small hands clawed at the two powerful ones that had ahold of her neck. She had to stop him or she would die. She suddenly felt a growing pain in her chest. Like that of fire erupting through your whole body, she screamed and in took a mouthful of water. Suddenly when she thought her lungs would collapse she was pulled up. Gasping for air she fell to her knees.

" Go clean your filthy face off you piece of trash. You're a disgrace to the whole family." He spat walking away. He didn't look back as he passed her Mother standing at the doorway fighting back tears. Her mother wanted to run over but knew that if she did it would only get worse.

-_My days end is only when my Daddy says I can go to sleep, I then lye on the floor where my body curls up in an effort to keep warm. My only pleasure in life is sleeping, dreaming. That's the only time I can escape life, I love to dream._

_Weekends are worse. No school means no food. All I can do is imagine myself away in another happy place.-_

Spring 1997, Sapporo city, Japan -

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm 11 years old now… Last year I found out that Naraku isn't my real father, and that my mother is going to have his child. She says it's a boy. I pray to the gods that he won't beat him like he does me. Last week my teacher started asking questions about my appearance, so now I have new clothes and I get to take showers everyday so that I look like all the other kids. Naraku got pretty mad at me because he almost got caught he says that if he gets caught he won't get in trouble. I will. He said he would tell the cops that I was a bad child and they would take me away from mommy… I don't want to leave my mother. If I leave then I won't be able to protect her from Naraku. If I leave he'll go after her. I love my mommy I don't want her to die…I love living too much to -_

Kagome was pushed from her thoughts as the phone down stairs rang, she heard Souta her little brother answer. She sighed. Looking back down at the scribbles on the page in her diary she flipped the pages. With every page that flipped was another memory. Some painful, some happy. She was still alive but barely hanging on to what little sanity she had left. She was now 18 and could not drive a car, even though she had a license. Her father wouldn't buy her one. He didn't want her to get away, and a car would do just that. She was to graduate high school in 2 years and hoped that she would be accepted at a school over in the states. Anywhere but here. Down stairs she could hear Souta yell that the phone was for her mother. She silently put the book down not bothering to close it, and opened her door just a crack. She looked into the living room and saw that her father was not there. She then opened her window and looked out in the driveway, his car was not there. Good.

Kagome left the room to go eat her third meal that week. Mostly leftovers. She shut the door not noticing when the wind blew open a page in her diary that she read often.

Flashback

Kagome sat in the well once again. Staring up at a star that brightly shown through the hole in the roof. She was young and naive. Thinking it would change her life she chanted the words she had once heard in a nursery rhyme.

" Star Light, star bright

First star I see tonight

I wish I may I wish I might

Have the wish I wish tonight"

Kagome thought long and hard. Deciding what she wanted finally she spoke.

" I wish for a friend that will protect me from Daddy. I want him to be big and strong. Like a night in shining armor, that always comes to rescue the princess like Cinderella. Please star save me. Help me. Help me be strong for mommy."

Kagome bent her head down in shame, knowing full well that she had been foolish thinking that the star could hear her. She would never be happy as long as Naraku had control over her life. Besides stars only granted wishes in the Fairy tales she loved to read in school…. Little did she know that her words had been heard by the heavens, she was never forgotten, she was part of the big picture that everyone had always talked about. An angel had heard her plea. Kagome's Fairy tale was just beginning…it was just a matter of time

**'My shadows the only one that walks beside**

**me, my shallow heart's the only thing that's **

**beating, sometimes I wish someone out there **

**will find me, till then I walk alone.'**

Please review I don't care if it is flames…yea I'm that stupid. Common people I have a bulls eye on my back that says Sucker you have to at least have a teeny bit of smarts in ya. It's a chance in a lifetime. But really I would like to know what you all think. Any suggestions? I'm thinking that the next chapter will be about 18 year old Kagome and what she has to put up with in school…Naraku warning! Beatings are looking ahead for Kagome. ASLO! You vote foryour favorite Parings

Inu-Kag

Sesshy-Kag

Kouga-Kag

Hobo, I mean Hojo-Kag

Jane -Lyoko


	2. Breath no more

**A Child called "It"**

**-**

-

-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own so you don't sue k? I don't own David Pelzer's idea or InuYasha, except for a Sesshoumaru plushie I bought on Ebay. I sleep with him every night…Oh my God…I just realized that I slept with Sesshoumaru! (Bad Lyoko. Bad!) I also don't own Shizuko's daughter, by Kyoko Mori, or any of the songs I use in the story for that matter. Thanks to all of you out there that reviewed I think there was only 3-4 people. Oh well Enjoy.

**-**

-

**Summery:** She felt that she was unworthy of being loved; she was forced to suffer shame. Tears of laughter, devastation, and hope: all create the journey of this girl dubbed "It" and her unforgettable search for love.

-  
**Flashback or scene change  
Thinking ''  
Talking **" "

**_Dream_**  
-

-

-  
-

**Chapter 2: Breathe no more.**

**-**

_-_

_**I've been looking in the mirror for so long.**_

_**That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.**_

_**All the little pieces falling shatter.**_

_**Shards of me, to sharp to put back together.**_

_**To small to matter, but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.**_

_**If I try to touch her,**_

_**And I bleed,**_

_**I bleed,**_

_**And I breathe,**_

_**I breathe no more.**_

-

-

-

-

Kagome walked down the stairs quietly. She paused at the foot of the steps waiting in the shadows for her Mother to acknowledge her. Her silent plea was answered as her mother turned and nodded, going back to talking to the person on the other end of the phone, signing the coast was clear.

" Why yes Mr. Yashimoto he just left." Her mother spoke calmly. You could hear the crack in her voice when she spoke of Naraku. Her voice was aging with her body. No longer was she the beauty that Naraku had once deceitfully married. She was still very beautiful but old age was taking its toll. Lines were appearing below her eyes. Wrinkles were starting to appear on her forehead. And you could make out the grey streaks in her midnight black hair. Yes, her mother was slowly dyeing. As all mortals should.

" Yes I'm sorry for your inconvenience I will inform Naraku as soon as he returns…No I'm afraid not for a while. At least a week." Silence loomed as her mother listened to the voice belonging to this Mr. Yashimoto. " Yes a business trip to Hiroshima. Thank you for calling. Sayonara." Her mother timidly bid farewell and put the phone back down on the receiver. She stood with her hand on the phone for a moment staring at the space in front of her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned to her only Daughter. Kagome stood silently. Finally her mothers arm lifted up and a small smile spread across her face. She beckoned Kagome into a hug.

Burying her head into her innocent daughters crown she whispered. " I missed you honey." Kagome's grip tightened around her mother as she heard this. " Okaa-san why are you crying?" She breathed. Taking in a deep breath of her mother's old perfume. It smelled like that of an old house made of redwood aged over the ages with a hint of honey suckle.

" It's nothing you should worry yourself with Kagome. Nothing." She repeated pulling away to smile at her daughter. " Now we're gonna forget all the bad things that have happened in the past and have a normal week. Hai?" Her mom asked. Kagome loved when she could walk around the house not being in fear of her life. When Naraku left on business trips she felt free. " Sore de Kamaimasen." She answered.

" Nee-san?" Came a voice from the doorway. It was her brother Souta. He was a good kid. He sometimes snuck food to Kagome when Naraku was passed out, he was quite aware of the dangers that came with the good deed. Even so he helped whenever he could. He was 12 years old and hardly mature enough to be called a teenager. He was rather short taking after his real dad. His hair was black, cut just above his ears. He was wise beyond his years. Some blamed his grandfather who had only passed away a few years before. His grandfather was the one who taught him how to read and write even at the young age of 4. Souta always held a smile no matter what the circumstances. Today he wore a green and white striped shirt with the "Yutaka ni Suru" school logo with brown khaki pants. It was his uniform for school.

Kagome smiled and said, " How are you squirt?" She was immediately rewarded with a huge grin as her brother ran over to take part in their embrace. Kagome smiled these were the times that gave her strength through all the pain. Her family was her biggest weakness but her biggest fear. Her family gave her hope, but also placed fear in her heart when she heard Naraku in a drunken rage. She feared because she knew what he could do to them. He could kill them. He was crazy enough to do it.

" Okaa-san…Could Kagome and I play at the arcade for a while?" He asked looking up at his mother " Hayaku." She firmly said. " We're gonna go out to eat tonight so start getting ready around 7. Don't bother asking because I won't tell you where we're going. Nothing fancy just freshen up"

Souta bounded out into the street followed by Kagome as they hauled but to the arcade.

" Nee-san what do you wanna play?" He asked pulling out some yen and placing it in the machine to get tokens.

" Hmm how about a fighting game…you pick." She added. Souta smiled going back to the game section pulling out 4 tokens he placed it in Dead or Alive 3. Kagome loved that game and finally said, " Well hurry up pick a character, we don't have all day." Motioning to the clock, which read noon. Soon the siblings where hammering away at the controllers trying to dodge each others attacks while still trying to attack. Kagome picked her favorite character, Ayane. Souta picked Hyabusa. (ANSp?)

Kagome's mom (yuki) POV

_The village carpenter was standing on the bare rafters and throwing pink and white rice cakes to the crowd below._

Yuki lay on the couch in her living room and dreamed that she was among the village children in red and blue kimonos chasing the hard, fry rice cakes that came down, like colored pebbles, from the sky. In the village where she was born, that was how people had celebrated the building of a new house. _It was difficult to catch the cakes in mid air. Yuki stopped. She picked the cakes off the ground before the others trampled on them and wrapped them in her white handkerchief to take them home for her mother to wash and toast over the fire. The other children were still running around. Yuki noticed that they were not the children she had played with before the war, but her daughters school friends. But where is Kagome? Yuki wondered. She is not here because I am. She can't come until I am gone. The next moment, the house and the children had vanished. Yuki was in a park. She was watching Kagome and Souta chasing the white cherry blossom petals that were blowing in the wind. They were coming down like confetti. Kagome ran around and around the tree in her spring dress and caught the petals in midair. If she isn't careful, Yuki thought, she will fall. Yuki tried to call her, but her voice would not come. Kagome continued to run with Souta in circles around the cherry tree._

The telephone was ringing in the hallway. Yuki got up and pushed aside her blanket. As she got up from her spot on the couch and walked slowly towards the noise, she thought: 'In a month, the cherry trees will be in blossom.' It was strange to think that. Spring was late this year; the first week of March had been gray and damp. 'I won't be here to see,' she thought. I wonder if the dead can see or smell the flowers. She thought of how her mother put fresh flowers on the Buddhist altar every week in memory of her son who had been killed in the war.

" Mama, can you hear me?" Kagome's voice anxious on the other end as Yuki picked up the receiver. In the background, you could hear the sound of bells going off and crazy kids playing games. "I'm calling from the arcade."

" Is everything alright?" Yuki blinked and tried to clear her head. She was still thinking of Souta and Kagome running around the Cherry tree in her dream.

" That's what I was calling about," Kagome said. " I just wanted to let you know that we made it to the arcade alright?"

" That's fine." Yuki said.

" We won't be home until five or five thirty, just in time to get ready. Are you sure it's all right?"

" Of coarse," Yuki said. "How was the trip over?" She knew she was stalling. 'Let me hear her voice just a while longer,' she thought. I can't let her go. Not yet.

" So-so," Kagome said. " Souta and I were racing and I scrapped my knee a little when I fell down. I won though. You're not worried are you? I'm not hurt, really."

" You should be more careful, Kagome." She said remembering her dream. "You may get hurt someday."

" I don't think so."

" Be careful all the same."

" Sure," Kagome said. "What are you going to do this afternoon? You sound kind of tired. Are you alright?"

" Hai, I just woke up from a nap."

" I didn't mean to wake you up. Do you want to go back to sleep now?"

" No," Yuki answered. "I'm awake now."

Kagome seemed to hesitate. "Your sure you don't want us to come right away? I can help out around the house?"

" No," Yuki said. "You've been kept up in this house way to long, live a little."

" I can always comeback some other time. I'll just tell Souta it's time to go."

" Don't do that. I'm only tired. You'd better go now."

"All right. I'll come home as soon as I'm done."

" Ok," Yuki said. Her own voice sounded strange. She wondered if Kagome could hear it. "Kagome, Be good. You know I love you."

" I love you to mama. I'll see you later."

Yuki held the receiver for a moment and waited for Kagome to hang up. When the click did not come, she hesitated for another moment and then put down the receiver. She pictured Kagome waiting on the other end for her to hang up first, her face puzzled and uncertain. Yuki went to the den, where she kept her small desk for writing letters and taking care of the bills. 'Perhaps I haven't done so badly,' she told herself as she remembered her 15 years of marriage. It was nearly three now; there was just enough time to write three letters – one for Naraku, one for Souta, and one for Kagome.

She sat down at the desk and picked up her pen. She looked at the pad of blank paper and tried to concentrate. There was so much she had planned to do-she had even meant to clean out her closet and drawers, throw away some things and pack the rest to be saved for Kagome or given away to relatives. She had wanted to spare the others the trouble, the unpleasantness. She remembered the rainy morning after her first husband died. He had left her with a 4-year-old Kagome, and a not yet born Souta. She thought of all this as she sat at the desk with a sheet of blank paper, to deal with the consequences of other people's deaths, their mistakes, their broken promises.

She did not know how to begin the note for Naraku. She thought of how she had wasted the day trying to put her things in order. In the end, she had given up. Unable to continue with her packing, she had moved about the house, straightening the pictures and vases in the living room, cleaning the windows in the kitchen, polishing the mirror in her bathroom-all aimless tasks now-until she had lain down on the couch under the blanket and fallen asleep. Even that had seemed aimless, her need for temporary rest, when rest was all that was before her now. And now, it was past three and she barely had enough time to write the three notes.

_ **Please forgive me**, _she started to write in large, bold letters, **_for my weakness, for the trouble I have caused you. '_**As I have forgiven your coldness and hate,' she thought, 'all the hours and says you were too busy to care about Kagome. Even the nights you have spent with another woman.' **_I do not do this rashly, _**she continued, **_but after much consideration. This is best for all of us. Please do not feel guilty in any way. What has happened is entirely my responsibility. This is the best for myself as well as for you. I am almost happy at this last hour and wish you to be._**

She signed the note and took out another sheet of paper. She knew what she wanted to tell Souta. Finally taking out the last peace she wrote to Kagome. **_In spite of this, _**she wrote. **_Please believe that I love you. People will tell you that I've done this because I did not love you; others will say it's your fault. Don't listen to them. When you grow up to be a strong woman, you will know that this was for the best. I'm sorry that I could not help you before when Naraku hurt you. My only concern now is that you will be the first one to find me. I'm sorry. Even though you might not want to, you should call Naraku. Let him take care of it. I love you, be strong._** Yuki stopped to read over what she had written. 'This is the best I can do for her,' She thought, 'to leave her and save her from my unhappiness, from growing up to be like me.' Kagome had so much to look forward to. At twelve, she 'had' been the smartest girl in her class; all her teachers had said so. But that was before Naraku pulled her out of school claiming that he 'home schooled' her. **_You are a strong person, _**Yuki continued. **_You will no doubt get over this and be a brilliant woman. Naraku cannot break you. I know you are stronger than me. Don't let me stop or delay you. I love you. _**As she signed the note, Yuki pictured Kagome running to her in a new kimono, white silk and maroon trimmings fluttering in the spring breeze like the sail of a new ship. 'Only, I won't be there to catch you.' She thought. 'But you will do fine by yourself. You will be alright.'

It was nearly four o' clock. She walked into the kitchen, closed the door behind her, and laid the three notes on the table. Through the clear windows above the sink, she could see the fir trees in the backyard. Their dark foliage loomed against the damp gray sky.

She hesitated a second before she turned on the gas. No, her body screamed as she turned it on. 'There's nothing I've left undone that can be done now, there is nothing now, and I must sit down.' She sat on the floor, with the table and chair legs rising above her head, and thought, ' This must be how the world looks to children, huge shapes, and lines going no where. The gas smelled almost sweet, but it was a foul sort of sweetness. The smell reminded Yuki of the tiny yellow flowering weeds that had grown near her parents' house, on her way to school. The flowers, shaped like little stars, had smelled foul and sweet. She could not remember what they where called. In the fall, they would turn into white fuzz that flew about and got caught in her hair.

" I am almost happy at this hour," she repeated the last words of her note to Naraku, "and I wish you to be." No, she thought, suddenly springing up to her feet. 'That is a lie! I cannot, must not, tell a lie now.' She was dizzy. She groped for the notes on the table-it was hard to tell which was which now-found the right one, and sat back down on the floor with it in her hand.

She could scarcely breath. 'I can't light a match now, it will burn the house down.' She thought. Yuki held the note near her face for another moment, making sure that it was the one she wanted, and then tore it into tiny bit. Sick for breath, she tossed up the bits of paper and watched them come down like confetti, like the white petals of cherry blossoms, an the rice cakes falling from the rafters midway to the sky, before she gave herself to the near-approaching darkness.

"Mom I'm home. Souta should be coming up the steps." She yelled as she opened the door. Kagome headed towards the kitchen seeing as it was the only light on in the house. "Mom are you ok I thought I-" She stopped. Opening the door she dropped her books, turned off the gas. And ran to her mother. There was no pulse and she frantically tried to purify the gasses in her lungs with her Miko powers. All the years of studying how to use her powers didn't help. Her mother still did not move. Thinking of the only thing she could she called her father. He told her not to call an ambulance and create a commotion-he would fetch a doctor himself and come home immediately, seeing as it was only a half hour helicopter ride. Kagome opened all the windows to let out the gas. Then with Souta sat down and touched her mother's forehead. It was surprisingly cool. She was no longer breathing and was covered with the stench of death. Kagome wept until her father slammed the door open.

"Go to your room now! I'll deal with you later!" He spat, slapping her face. She ran upstairs and cried into her pillow.

"YOUR DEAD KAGOME!" Naraku screamed as he stomped through the hall.

"Oh, shit, no pleasant dreams for me tonight." I thought as I pulled my blanket over my head and waited for Naraku to enter the room

It didn't take long for him to barge in my room and yank me out of bed by my hair. He never allowed me to cut it, and this was the reason.

"You stupid little whore, do you honestly think you would have gotten away with it? Because of you she's dead IT'S YOUR FAULT" he yelled as he dragged me across the floor

When I didn't answer he threw me against the wall, hard.

"Of course you wouldn't. Besides I told you never to go down there in the kitchen! What were you doing down there" he screamed again and then kicked me

I curled into myself, only to be pulled away from the wall by my hair again. He pulled me into a sitting position and then backhanded me. I could feel the tears coming, but I held them back for as long as I could, he loved seeing me cry and I hated everything that he loved. He slammed my head into the doorframe causing my head to start bleeding. After a few more kicks to the stomach, he left, but not before he did the one thing that hurt the most.

"You should have never been brought into this world."

Right there, right then, I cried. My stomach was bruised and hurt, as well as my face.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.**_

_**Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.**_

_**Lie to me, **_

_**Convince me that I've been sick forever.**_

_**And all of this,**_

_**Will make sense when I get better.**_

_**But I know the difference,**_

_**Between myself and my reflection.**_

_**I just can't help but to wonder,**_

_**Which of us do you love?**_

_**So I bleed,**_

_**I bleed, and I breathe,**_

_**I breathe no...Bleed,**_

_**I bleed, and I breathe,**_

_**I breathe, I breathe-**_

_**I breathe no more**_

**-**

-

-

**Hayaku** - _Be quick_

**Hiroshima **- _a city near Koto._

**Okaa-san** _- Sister_

**Hai** _- Yes?_

**Sore de Kamaimasen **- _Alright_

**Yutaka ni Suru** - _enrich_

-

-

**Chapter 3: Nobody's home. **

Naraku marries again, this time to Kikyou. Who hates the girl. Kagome lashes out at Naraku with her Miko powers, only to be stopped by Kikyou. Kagome then runs away from home, only to bump into her Night in Shining Armor. Will she live once Naraku gets a hold of her? How much more can Kagome take? Review.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hello sorry for the wait. **ATTENTION!**: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO VOTE FOR PAIRINGS! NEXT CHAPTER WIILL HAVE THE MAN YOU CHOOSE TO BE KAGOMES LOVER! SO VOTE! (I sound like George W. Eh?) **Cough** sorry about that. Yea. It's not really a good chapter. Too much, Kagome's mom stuff. Oh well I hope you liked it. Review! Remember the pairings are

**Sesshoumaru-Kagome (2)**

**InuYasha-Kagome (0)**

**Kouga-Kagome (0)**

**Hobo, I mean Hojo-Kagome(-20)**

Common people this is pathetic. Thank you Lurockia for voting for Sesshy-Kagome. The other vote is from me if you're wondering. Ah and yes Hojo is a negative twenty sorry all you Hojo fans (Is that even possible?). Happy V-day.


	3. Nobody's home

**A Child called "It"**

**-**

-

-

**Disclaimer:** Sesshoumaru is the winner! He is the one that will save Kagome and win her heart. (I wish I were her) Oh well, me no own so you no sue the final count was.

Inu-Kag- 3 (sorry wind elf only 1 vote per person)

Sesshy-Kag-5

Kouga-Kag-0

Hobo, I mean Hojo-Kag – negative 3

-

**Summery:** She felt that she was unworthy of being loved; she was forced to suffer shame. Tears of laughter, devastation, and hope: all create the journey of this girl dubbed "It" and her unforgettable search for love.

-  
**Flashback or scene change  
Thinking ''  
Talking **" "

**_Dream_**  
-

-

-  
-

**Chapter 3:Noboy's home.**

**-**

_**-**_

_**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,**_

_**She felt it everyday.**_

_**And I couldn't help her,**_

_**I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**_

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?**_

_**Too many, too many problems.**_

_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**_

_**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.**_

_**You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.**_

_**Be strong, be strong now.**_

_**Too many, too many problems.**_

_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**_

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_

_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_

_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**_

_**Broken inside.**_

Her father's new bride had been in the dressing room for nearly three hours. Kagome stopped outside the door and tried to steady herself. She couldn't get over the feeling that the floor underneath her was still rocking. She had arrived in Kyoto on the morning train from Tokyo.

Kagome hesitated a moment with her hand on the door. She could still taste the warm coppery taste in her bleeding mouth from where Naraku had hit he earlier. She pushed open the door and walked straight towards the window without looking anywhere else. The dressing room was on the fifth floor of the hotel where the wedding was taking place; from the window, she could see the port of Kobe only six or seven blocks to the south. The early afternoon sunlight cast a sheen on the calm water.

Slowly, Kagome looked toward the bride, who sat in front of the mirror along one of the walls. She had already put on several layers of the wedding kimono- everything but the silver-white outmost layer, which hung on the wooden rack on the opposite wall. The clothes she had worn to the hotel were in a neat folded pile. Her hair was pulled back, her head covered with a white towel, and two women from the beauty salon were massaging her face.

" What do you want brat?" She spat. Opening her brown eyes only to glare at her.

" Nothing Kikyou-San. I was told to come here. You wanted to speak with me?" Kagome answered.

" Why would I want to talk to you? Your nothing," She paused to motion out the two beauty salon women. " You. Are. Nothing. Naraku hates you. I hate you, even your mother hated you!" Kikyou laughed. Kagome glared at her.

**_People will tell you that I've done this because I did not love you,_** her mother had written. _**Don't listen to them**._ Kagome blocked out what she was saying which only mad her angrier. Kikyou would hurt her but never physically. Only verbally, and boy did it hurt. " Wait till I tell your father! No wonder your mother-committed suicide! I'm surprised that Naraku hasn't yet!" Was the last she heard before she closed the door behind her, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill.

Kagome walked to her room in silence only stopping to take the room key out of her pocket. Naraku and Kikyou got a suite along with a big room for Souta. She got a crappy room next to the front office. You could hear them talking and the phones ringing and the weather channel broadcasting in the background form the small TV that hung in the corner. Throwing open the door she huffed as she laid down on her bed. The good thing about this all was, Naraku wouldn't bother her for he was far too busy to care what she did. Not that she 'had' anything to do. He could careless if she were to walk out into the streets and be run over by a semi. He would only take his frustrations out on Souta once she was gone. That was the only real thing binding her to this world.

Laying her head down on the pillows she finally let the tears roll down her pale cheeks. She tasted the saltiness when she inhaled through her mouth. Seeing how her nose was stuffy from crying. Kagome wiped her face on her sleeve, and turned to face the TV screen. Pressing the 'on' button she was greeted with soft noises. Turning it up so she could hear she switched channels to see what was happening in town. Finding the travel channel she listened.

_'And later tonight Shrill Japans number one rock band will be performing at 8:00, live at The Geisha house, Kyoto's glamorous night club. I guess it will be jamming tonight. Tamari Hamada, the owner of The Geisha house says that he believes that it will be a very big turn out. It's hard to believe that they might have to turn people away. Considering this place can easily pack 2000 people inside and still be in the fire code. So if I was you I would come early to find a great spot. Back to you Suzuki…"_

_"Thanks Kumara, again that was our field reporter Creston, Kumara, reporting live from The Geisha house.' _The screen faded off into some random commercial about hotdogs and Kagome sat still staring at the screen.

_'I could never get away with it. Could I?'_ She thought. _'Naraku doesn't 'have' to know where I go. Besides what he doesn't know can't hurt him. If I got caught it wouldn't be that bad.' _Her mind was reeling. Naraku wouldn't be paying any attention to where she was, he would be too busy with his new bride after the ceremony to notice her. Right? It was decided. During the ceremony, which she wasn't invited to, she would go. Naraku wouldn't miss her. He was rich, cruel, and a demon. Kagome knew that much. Sadly Kagome was also a half -breed. Her father had been an upper class Inu-yokai, while her mother had been a powerful Miko. Something strange happened though instead of being half human and half yokai, she had become full demon with incredibly strong Miko abilities that always tried to purify her demon ass to oblivion. Resulting in strong seizures or blackouts. Souta however was a mortal with demon abilities. Both of her parents were dead, leaving only Kagome to carry their legacy. Naraku didn't deserve her family's money; he wasn't related to her or her brother. Yet he had access to the bank account. She would make him pay.

Kagome awoke from the nap she had taken and looked at the clock. It read 7:26 she went and got dressed every now and then looking up at the clock to check the time. She came out with her hair in a high ponytail with the white stands she received from her fathers' side of the family hanging down in her face. Kagome however did not inherit much else except for the inhuman strength and speed along with his poison claws, fangs, and body marking which she concealed with a spell, two maroon stripes on each cheek, ankle, and wrist, and a dark blue crescent moon, showing that she was part of the western lands. Her ears were pointed, and pierced in three spots where she kept earrings with tiny silver bells all attached with a silver/blue chain. Kagome also wore black Eyeliner with red lipstick, which made her face look sickly pale, black T.R.I.P.P pants with red suspender X's hanging off it in the back, a black tank top with the words " Yes, I'm the evil twin." In blood red letters, a torn up black fishnet top that would cover most of her scars, and finally she finished it off with her knee high leather boots. Quietly she opened her door only to hear. 'Will the Onigumo party please gather at the chapel.' On the loud speaker. '_So,' _she thought. _'It has begun.' _Kagome sighed as she felt more tears prick at her eyes. Looking up at the sealing she blinked, and they were gone.

Kagome made her way through the crowds of people, glancing at her watch it read 11:42. She quickened her pace. The hotel would lock its doors at midnight. She did not want to be locked out, only to be found in the morning and reported to Naraku. "Excuse me!" She shouted over the loud music. It made her wonder if they weren't breaking the law by disrupting the peace. Nearing the back Exit door, she reached out for the handle only to hit a wall. '_There wasn't a wall there a minute ago.'_ Kagome said to her self. Looking up she gasped as she was met with two golden orbs staring intently down at her. _'He must be a demon. No human could have amber eyes.'_ "Sumimasen, Sorry." She breathed looking down at her feet.

He whore baggy black pants and a red and white button up shirt that was unbuttoned to show a black muscle shirt underneath. Kagome almost gasped as she saw his muscles. They were perfectly sculpted. _'No way in hell he isn't a demon.' _She smirked.

****" Why are you in such a rush that you had to slam into me, wench?" He asked in a voice void of all emotion. He wore a perfect mask that hid everything that he felt inside. Kagome had been trying to get that right for years, it made her wonder how long it took him. Coming back to reality she processed what he had just said. Fuming she answered.

" LOOK PAL," Kagome pointed her finger as his chest, only to receive an arched eyebrow. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT! I SAID I WAS SORRY, SO WHO DIED AND MADE YOU KING? HUH? WHY DON'T YOU PULL THAT ICE-CYCLE OUT OF YOUR ASS, I THINK IT'S WEDGED IN THERE SO TIGHT THAT IT'S GETTING TO YOUR BRAIN!" At this point everyone had stopped dancing, even the band had stopped playing to watch what would happen next. Some laughed at her remark, but shut-up immediately when the man glared at them. "Come with me." He whispered so that only she could hear, as he pulled her out side.

The cool night air swept over them both as he opened the fire exit. Slamming the door he said. " Is that usually how you greet people?" She sneered finding nothing funny. "Only arrogant JERKS!" She retorted

"Hmm, you still didn't answer my question. Why were you in such a hurry?"

" I'm late," she growled out through clenched teeth. "And your not helping any."

" You do know who I am, ne?" He asked. Lifting her chin up with his clawed hand.

" Why would I know a bastard like you?"

" We will meet again…I promise that." He whispered coldly in her ear sending shivers down her back. She nodded and stood back. "My name is Sesshoumaru." "And mine is Kagome." With that she jumped off into the night flying crossed the buildings towards the hotel. _'Sesshoumaru.' _She thought as she landed in front of the side of the hotel wall.

The wedding had been a success and now she had a new mother. She hated it. Why didn't the cops just come and arrest her, anything was better than at home. Kikyou always nagged her, and Naraku would beat her if only to make Kikyou happy. They never hit Souta, never. They took it all out on her. Kagome took the beatings for him. She could heal faster being a demon.

The only real perk to having Kikyou as a stepmother was that she forced Kagome to go to school. There she made a few friends, their names were Sango, Miroku, and Rin. They were all nice, but she could not invite them over, or call them or even speak to them outside of school. The last time Sango called asking for Kagome Naraku had answered, after he said he didn't know whom 'Kagome' was he hung up and broke her arm by hanging her in the air then cutting it with his claws.

Kagome walked in the same forest green door that she had walked through since she was 3 and laid her backpack down in her room. Suddenly she heard a scream echo throughout the house. '_THAT SOUNDED LIKE SOUTA!'_ She panicked. Kagome stumbled out of her room tripping on the plush carpet just outside her door, stood back up and continued to Souta's room. She stopped suddenly to listen before she opened the door. Her hand resting just above the handle.

" Yea you better scream! I like it when you scream, it reminds me of your bitchy of a mother! She screamed when I hit her." Kagome heard some more whimpering. Suddenly not being able to take it anymore, Kagome ripped open the door. "NA-RA-KU!" She screamed, pink purifying energy flying around her body. "YOU PROMISED TO NEVEER TOUCH MY BROTHER! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHAT HAS HE DONE? YOUR DEAD. NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY FAMILY, OR TOUCHES MY FAMILY WITHOUT BRINGING IT UP TO ME."

" Ku, ku, ku. Kagome you foolish girl, I was wondering when you'd show up. I was planning on testing my latest game on you." He smiled eerily standing up and moving towards Kagome.

" Stay away you sick bastard!" She shook.

" Kagome that is not the way you should talk to your father." He laughed.

" You aren't my father!" She yelled.

" Your right. But I did kill him. He was weak, falling in love with a human! Ha! Who would've thought that a powerful demon such as your father, Hakaru would degrade himself with a mortal PRIESTESS?" He started to laugh.

Kagome growled as she saw red seeping into her pupils. "You…bastard!" She managed to growl out. Suddenly she blasted Naraku through the wall with her inner-Miko. He fell three stories and landed on his back not being able to move from the powerful magic. He only smirked as she jumped out the window after him. '_Good. Soon she will go into a rage and then will be easy meat.'_ He said to himself, as he looked at her half red eyes. Kagome jumped into the air with her claws extended ready to come down on Naraku as an arrow with purifying energy shot out of the right and hit her square in the chest. Kagome flew backwards and was pinned to The God tree.

" You are a stupid bitch. You really thought that I wasn't prepared?" Naraku said as he stood up, looking to his right to see Kikyou holding a bow that was still vibrating from releasing an arrow. " Thank you Kikyou." He said only to receive a cold smile.

Kagome started to claw at the arrow in her chest. It wouldn't purify her, it would just hurt her. Allot. Finally pulling herself free she stumbled forward only to fall on the ground growling at the pain that erupted as her shoulder hit the ground.

"Common Kikyou, she'll be there for a while. Let's go pay a visit to that bitch's bank account, I'm in the mood for eating out tonight." After Naraku kicked her ribs the two walked off, leaving a crying Kagome lying on the ground. They would die. If not by her hands then she prayed to god that they died in extreme pain. They deserved everything they had coming.

Souta stumbled down the steps towards her. Sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry sis, it's all my fault. I let Naraku into my room, I'm so sorry. They're gone now, you can come inside." He reached out to help her up only to be answered by a deep growl and a scowl. "I need to think for a while, I'm leaving." She then stood up on her own, clutching her shoulder.

" Your hurt you can't go!" Souta said tears now streaming down his face.

" I'm a demon Souta, I will heal in a few hours at the very least."

" B-be careful," he said knowing that he couldn't stand up to her when she was in a bad mood. She limped towards the closest tree, then jumped up and took off faster than any human eye could see.

Feeling the wind in her hair she took a deep breath. Going at this speed she couldn't smell the blood, all was blurry. Landing on a lamp post she watched as people did their daily routine hoping to scrape together enough money to pay for their children's education when they are gone. Kagome never had to worry about that. She was immortal. Sighing she jumped into an alleyway, from there she joined the crowd, not caring about he stares she received form her wound. Looking at the crosswalk sign it flashed 'walk' Kagome strolled crossed the street only to hear the sound of screeching brakes and the smell of burning rubber. Turning her head she saw a black BMW skid towards her. Not thinking of the crowds around her she jumped into the air doing a 360 degree flip and then landed on the dashboard, making a fairly sized dent, sitting in a squatting position. Giving the driver the middle finger she gasped then jumped off as she realized who it was. It was Sesshoumaru…

" Well, well, what do we have here? When I said we would meet again I had no intentions of it being this soon."

-

-

-

-

-

-

End chapter

-

-

-

-

_**Her feelings she hides.**_

_**Her dreams she can't find.**_

_**She's losing her mind.**_

_**She's fallen behind. **_

_**She can't find her place.**_

_**She's losing her faith**_

_**She's fallen from grace.**_

_**She's all over the place.**_

_**Yeah, oh**_

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_

_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_

_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**_

_**Broken inside.**_

Hello all sorry about the sucky chapter, and sorry to all of you readers that did not want Sesshoumaru and Kagome, just to make it up to your I'll put InuYasha in the next chapter. How's that sound? I personally think this chapter SUCKED! … I'm stupid oh well. And to who ever reviewed asking about future lemons. Maybe. MAY-BE I will put some lemon in, but that's only if your super nice! Thanks for your support. Any suggestions are appreciated.

**I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL THE FIRST OF MARCH! It's my fathers 50th birthday and I have company over, my computer is located in the guest room so I will not update until they leave. Sorry for any inconvenience. **

I also want to apologize for the long wait. Just because I don't update doesn't mean you have to send **death threats**, and **hate mail**! If anything that stuff will make me change my name, move far away, and never post a chapter again in fear of my life! So sending Hate mail will only delay posting further, to all of you stupid people out there that don't know that by now. All right everyone. Take it easy. I say good day to you Sir.

Ja Ne-

Lyoko


	4. Missing

**A Child called "It"**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the junk I used in this chapter including the snow, the song, uh and a child called it, o yea and the InuYasha characters, the part of the story when she passes out in the snow (I think), I do own seizures (even though it would be cool to own seizures), and I do Own Sesshoumaru! I'm gonna grow up and with my money start a nudist colony and name it_ Ode to Fluffy. _Well all walk around in fur pelts. Or build a blitz ball stadium and make it the national sport of Krugenburg (crew-gin-berg) it's just a thought. Cough Anyway enjoy this chapter.

**Summery:** She felt that she was unworthy of being loved; she was forced to suffer shame. Tears of laughter, devastation, and hope: all create the journey of this girl dubbed "It" and her unforgettable search for love.

**Flashback or scene change  
Thinking ''  
Talking **" "

**_Dream_**  
-

**Chapter 4: Missing.**

**Please. Please. Forgive me, but I won't be home again. **

**Maybe one day you'll wake up and still unconscious **

**You'll say to no one, isn't something missing?**

**You won't cry for my absence I know you forgot me**

**Long ago. Am I that unimportant? Am I so **

**Insignificant? Isn't something missing? Isn't**

**Someone missing me? **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Last time**

Turning her head she saw a black BMW skid towards her. Not thinking of the crowds around her she jumped into the air doing a 360 degree flip and then landed on the dashboard, making a fairly sized dent, sitting in a squatting position. Giving the driver the middle finger she gasped then jumped off as she realized who it was. It was Sesshoumaru…

" Well, well, what do we have here? When I said we would meet again I had no intentions of it being this soon."

"YOU!" Kagome screamed, pointing at his car. By then everyone turned to stare.

" Yes me. Now get your damned body off of _my_ car!" He paused and got control of himself. "Come here." He said unlocking the car door.

Kagome reluctantly dragged herself into the passenger side. Sitting down in a huff, she glared at him, folded her arms over her chest and then proceeded to pout. "I hate you!" She whispered knowing that he could hear her perfectly.

" Well I hate you to so we're even. What did you do to yourself this time?" He said moving the car forward. Trying to sound as nice as possible, but it only came out cold. Turning left he started to drive forward.

" Why the hell do you care? Where the hell are we going? WHY THE HELL DO THE GODS HATE ME!" She screamed lifting her hands into the air as to strangle the gods. " Arrrrrgggggg!" She growled going back to pouting, sinking down into the seat.

" You still did not answer my question. What did you do to yourself?" Sesshoumaru looked out his windshield only to see tiny snowflakes starting to fall, soon forming a light blanket.

" I don't know. I don't care."

" Then why don't you get out and help yourself. I can't stand your temper." He said pulling the car over to the side of the street, and parking in front the city park. The snow now came down in bigger drifts, and there was nobody at the park, not even the nightly Hobo's.

"Humph, fine I will. I don't need you!" She said pointing a finger at him.

"I still don't know why you're so upset. I haven't done anything. Mind telling me why?"

" One, because you almost hit me…"

" If I remember correctly you ran out in front of me."

" Two, you are asking to many questions…" She smirked.

" It's only for your well being." He replied.

" Thhreee." She growled. " YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE RIHGT!" At this sudden out burst she broke down crying, breaths coming in quick sobs, as the salty tang dampened the air. To say he was shocked would say the least. Sesshoumaru had never seen a demoness cry. Never. Not even his mother, when she was replaced by his stupid half-breed brothers mother. 'Curse them.' Turning his attention back to the demoness he watched as silent sobs racked her body. Her tiny-clawed hands covered her face and some of her streaked hair clung to her pale face. Kagome's feet were curled into a fetal position and her light frame leaned against the door. Sesshoumaru noticed the western land mark on her head. 'Something so precious and innocent should not be this broken. Especially if she's part of my court.' Not thinking he reached his hand out to console her, brushing his claws through her hair pulling it away from her face. Upon contact with her shoulder she flinched away. "Stop." She whispered, Sesshoumaru barely even herd her.

Reaching out for the handle she pulled it and silently opened the door. Closing it she began to walk away. Sesshoumaru still sat there with his hand extended, staring at the spot she had been sitting. 'I'll give her some time to cool off. Then take her to my hose to see what Kaede can do for her. I'm sure that old Miko can heal her.' He glanced up to watch her.

Kagome picked her foot up, intent only on placing it back down in front of her. 'Another step. Another. One more.'

Her mind was in tatters, mocked by the ragged outfit she shivered in. One step...all her focus was on moving her feet. One at a time, marching carefully through the snow. All her effort was so exact, she kept herself from falling numerous times. To fall would mean death. She knew she could never make herself get back up. Slow...One more...another...again...She knew that things were bad. Things were very bad. But she had no time for thoughts other then to focus on her feet.

The snow was up to her knees, pulling at her legs and threatening her precious balance.

It was cold, but she had long since forgotten that. Kagome was numb, inside and out. She had become an empty shell with nothing to move her except the urgent whispers that told her "one more step." She plunged on, not noticing when her shoe was pulled from her foot. The icy ground had even begun to feel warm against her flesh. The sensation pleased her. It was snowing still...an endless waltz of wet, white, and flakes. They collected even as they rained down upon her, looking more like handfuls of snow then individual crystals.

Kagome tightened her fingers. She could not feel her fingers and was afraid that her blood loss had something to do with it. She had to keep moving. She had to find shelter...though she could not remember what was driving her, or where she would go, certainly not home to the shrine. They would kill her. Suddenly, her precise, though repetitive flow of thoughts was interrupted by a new intrusive idea. "I'm tired." Her blue lips moved soundlessly. It was as if even her vocal cords where petrified and unmoving. "Tired..." She felt a wave of warmth spreading through her limbs. It made her stumble, and sent her sprawling to the ground.

The rhythm of her motions was cut short by her fall. The soft crunch of crusted snow under her cheek never interrupted her new pattern. "I'm tired... one more step." she crawled forward on her hands and knees. The harsh particles of ice began to collect in the wounds on her upper back, which had not stopped bleeding. Now the red of her blood flowed sluggishly from her torn knuckles and her scraped legs. The vivid color against all that white made her giggle in delight.

"One more...another step..."

She lost her focus again and one arm collapsed under her. She thought she heard the sound of a car door, but the sound was muffled and unimportant. "Tired." She buried her face in the soft white blanket; her only thought now was one of rest. Did she close her eyes? She wasn't sure...it all looked the same. It was all an empty blank canvas, painted only with her blood and body. She was the only mark in this perfect pristine landscape. "Tired..."

Then, all the white turned black. The last thing she felt was a humongous tremor running through her body. 'Another Seizure.' She giggled. Then let the blackness engulf her.

Sesshoumaru ran towards the fallen girl as new snow started to fall on her form. Had he realized how bad the situation had been he would had strapped her to the seat in the car, then let her go. He silently cursed himself. Running towards her with his demon speed he noticed her shaking had turned into a wild thrashing. Instinctively he pinned her shoulders down to the ground and straddled her waist. Her eyes seemed to be rolled into the back of her head. This was not a good sign. Her shaking started to slow to the state where he could now pick her up without hurting himself.

Gently he picked her up bridal style and making sure that his car was locked he jumped into the blurry night sky. Going roof to roof he ran towards his family estate. Her small form shivered against him in an attempt to subconsciously keep warm, he held her closer to his warm body. Sesshoumaru had no Idea why he was doing this, especially for someone who had by no means earned it. 'I fell guilty. Whoa where the hell did that come from?' At this thought Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped. Did he feel guilty? 'No, but then why am I doing this?' Kagome moaned and he started to jump once again from roof to roof. Landing at the front door he removed his shoes.

" Kaede! He proceeded towards his room, which was the closest to the entry hall. The old woman rounded the corner and gasped.

"Good lord! What on earth?" Kaede hurried to the bed where Sesshoumaru had laid Kagome down. "Sesshoumaru, I'm gonna need you to remove her shirt so that I can dress the wound. Draw a warm bath, and start the fire. She needs to be kept warm! I'm going to go down to the kitchen to get some medicinal herbs to stop the bleeding and help with the fever."

Kaede left the room leaving Sesshoumaru to do what she had said. He took a deep breath. 'It's now or never.' Silently he lifted her body into a sitting position, her head leaning against his shoulder. Then with one swift move he cut her shirt as well as her bra away from the peeling skin. Sesshoumaru had his dignity and did not look.

Getting up to get spare blankets he noticed that his bed was becoming damp with the demoness' blood. Going back over he wrapped everything below her waist careful of the gash in her shoulder. Then Sesshoumaru started a small fire in the old fireplace. Once the golden flames licked at his face he was satisfied and left to draw a warm bath.

Coming back into the room he walked back over to Kagome where Kaede was now intently working on stitching and healing the wounds with her Miko powers.

"Is there anything else I should do Kaede?" He asked.

" No, I think I can handle it. Go. If I need your assistance I will call. InuYasha is upstairs in your study; a letter arrived from the northern lands. I believe it is about Lady Nashua." With that he left, leaving Kaede to tend to the girl.

**_Dear Lord Sesshoumaru,_**

_**It is with a heavy heart that I write this letter. Lady Nashua of the Northern lands was murdered late Sunday evening. As you know she was the last known Inu-Yokai Demoness left alive. There will be a meeting held later on in the month between us lords to assess the damage and gather. Please attend. You may bring a guest along with your ward and brother. I will send more information as to the meetings where abouts when the time draws nearer. Please pray for Nashua's soul, and that it may rest in peace.**_

_**Signed, **_

_Ta shiro **Lord of the Northern lands**_

Sesshoumaru sighed and placed the letter in front of his brother to read. InuYasha picked it up and read. His eyes slightly widening.

"She's dead?" He questioned.

"Yes but she is not the last of her kind as previously thought. Now we truly have a dilemma on our hands. Many Demon Inu-yokai but only one demoness." Sesshoumaru answered. He hated his brother with every fiber of his being but this was an important matter which even though they were rivals it needed to be discussed.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that with your sense of smell you can't smell her, it's also because she is currently in my room which has multiple spells on it including a barrier to smells. But, at this moment the last Female Inu-yokai is sleeping in my chambers." He answered with out any hint of emotion showing.

"Where did you find her?" InuYasha asked ready to jump up and run down the hall.

"I…" Sesshoumaru was stopped as Kaede entered his mind.

'_Sesshoumaru come quick! There is something you should see. The girl is fine she is resting, but while I was washing her off I found something that should not be there.' _She said.

'I'll be right there.' He answered. Standing up he said. "You can see for yourself, I am needed in Kaede's presence. She found something that needs my attention." InuYasha stood and followed.

Upon entering the two half-brothers found a tired Kaede leaning over a sleeping girl that looked like an angel. She looked up when they entered and motioned them over. Sesshoumaru stood beside Kaede's chair and InuYasha stood in front of the bed.

"Where did you get her?" InuYasha asked.

"That is something I do not wish to discus at this moment. Kaede you called, what is so important?"

"I'm going to go now she is just sleeping but damn, excuse my language m' lord but her Miko powers are very powerful. I was unable to heal the scar because it was made by a priestess. You sure have a handful on your hands." She stopped to breath. " You might want to look at her back. While I was washing her I found she…I could not heal them I-"

"Very well, thank you Kaede for all you've done. I will call if you are needed." With that she left, bowing her head as she left. Kaede was like a second mother to them.

Lifting up the demoness Sesshoumaru carefully peeled the loose Kimono away from her sweaty back. What he saw made him gasp. Yes, gasp. At this InuYasha became _very_ interested. Looking downward he to gasped as he saw…scars. Scars lined her back contracting into painful burse marks. Some wounds were fresh, some where old, and some bled. Scattered a crossed her back as well were black and blue marks and finally a gash in her shoulder.

" So…uh…what happened?"

" InuYasha do not be so stupid. If I knew I wouldn't be here waiting for an explanation. I'm going to wake her, go get me a glass of water I'm sure she's thirsty. You can do that right can't you?"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" He growled. As soon as InuYasha left the room Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome. _'I wonder what she's dreaming about?' _Looking at her face you could tell it wasn't a good dream what ever it was. Using his telepathy skills, (AN: Don't you just hate it when authors do that kind of things? Sorry I just am stupid!) Sesshoumaru pried into her mind astonished at what he saw. The only words that could explain it where these; A broken home, a broken family.

Kagome's Dream

Kagome sat reading her childhood diary. Memories taking every emotion out of her.

_My day ends only when Naraku allows me to sleep in my old bed, where my body curls up in my meek effort to retain any body heat. That's the only time I can escape my life. I love to dream._

_Weekends are worse. No school means no food and more time at "The House." For years I have been the outcast of "The Family." As long as I can remember I have always been in trouble and have "deserved" to be punished. At first I thought I was a bad child. Then I thought that Naraku was sick because he only acted differently when Souta and my mom was at work. But somehow I always knew that Naraku hated me. I also recognized that I have been Naraku's sole target for his unexplained rage and twisted pleasure._

_I have no home. I am a member of no one's family. I know deep inside that I do not now, nor will I ever, deserve and love, attention or even recognition as a human being. I am a child called "It." _

_I'm all alone inside._

Kagome stopped reading as she heard her mother downstairs. Closing her eyes she took in the haunting voice from her past. '_The voice we never want to forget, in each passing memory. Always thereto guide you.'_ She whispered the words to one of her favorite songs. It was called "Itsumo Nando-demo" ("Always with me") it was from one of her favorite movies, Spirited away. Kagome sometimes wished she could be like the girl Chihiro and go to a magical place far away from home.

KAGOME POV

Upstairs the battle begins. Since it's after four in the afternoon, I know both of my parents are drunk. The yelling starts. First the name-calling, then the swearing. I count the seconds before the subject turns to me-it always does. The sound of Naraku's voice makes my insides turn. "What do you mean?" He shrieks at my mother, Yuki. "You think I treat 'The girl' bad? Do you?" His voice then turns ice cold. I can imagine him pointing a finger at my mother's face. "You…listen…to…me. You…have no idea what 'it's' like. If you think I treat 'it' that bad…then 'It' can just live somewhere else."

I can picture my mother-whom I miss to no end, after all those years she tries to stand up for me- swirling the liquor in her glass, making the ice from her drink rattle. "Now calm down," she begins. "All I'm trying to say is…well…no child deserves to live like that. My God! Naraku, you treat dogs better than…than you do the girl."

The argument builds to an ear-shattering climax. Mother slams her drink on the kitchen countertop. Mother had crossed the line. No one ever tells Naraku what to do. I know I will have to pay the price for his rage. I realize that it's only a matter of time before he calls me upstairs. I prepare myself. Ever so slowly I move my hands from under my butt. I know I am never to move a muscle without his permission.

I feel so small inside. I only wish I could somehow…

Without warning, Naraku opens the door under the stairs. "You!" He screams. "Get your ass over here right now!" Without a sound I approach Naraku and wait for another one of his 'games'…

Sesshoumaru pulled his thoughts out of her head at that moment, not wanting to see anymore. That Vile creature striking the girl would be enough for him to boil and while he was in her head, losing his control would end with her in a serious comma or worse. Death.

Finally getting over his senses, her noticed that InuYasha had returned. He sat watching him. "So…what did you see?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru sighed. " Nothing anyone should see. Especially her."

"That bad eh?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to wake her? If it _is_ that bad why would you want her still trapped there in la la land? Sometimes I wonder about you."

"Shut up half-breed." Silently shaking the girl he whispered in her ear in his ever present cold voice. "Kagome…Kagome…wake up." Over and over until that it her crystal like eyes opened to the world. Sesshoumaru took time to look over her features, her face was a very pale white, as though carved from ivory as the geishas he had seen a few times before.

Surrounding her face completely flowing around her were long tendrils of black hair, you could see that she had dyed it that color because the roots were rapidly growing back. He would have none of that. Her should've been white hair fell past her back tinted with a layer of silver like a spiders silk caught in the sunlight. With a free hand he reached up and tucked a stray hair behind a tipped elfish ear.

He touched the tip softly causing her to shudder as though it tickled. The ear twitched at the top and he let go when he caught her eyes. Holding out her hands he looked down at delicate almost dainty claws on long slender fingers. On her wrists there was a pair of sparkling silver/maroon stripes that almost spiraled around her wrist. That pattern followed on her ankles. He looked up to her face and noted there were no stripes on her face, except for a prominent silver lining over her eyes. It really was beautiful.

Her eyes caused him to stare. They were the iciest blue he had ever seen before in his life with animal like slits in the middle. Animal. She was no human.

Her eyes were so frosty it made him inwardly shiver. She was the epitome of stoicism, arrogance and perfection. How could she look like that? Why and how did he not notice this demoness before?

Kagome closed her eyes twisting around in his grasp. She grit her teeth balling her fists. This isn't what she wanted. She was just a girl still going through school. Now, even after she was so close to death she was saved, and by the most unlikely person. Kagome knew what it meant, life as she knew it was officially over, Especially if they had seen her scars.

"Let go of me!" She flinched as her shoulder connected with his knee. "Please, it hurts!" She felt the tears well up. No! She would not cry! If God so be it, she would die sooner than cry! Blinking them away the smell of salt disappeared from the air.

" Stop complaining wench! My dumb ass brother saved your frozen ass! If it weren't for him you would've died." InuYasha barked jumping up onto the bed holding her down by her shoulders. This action caused her to cry out in both pain, and surprise. Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha away, and then pinned her down more gently.

"What makes you think I wanted to be saved? Why couldn't you let me die!" She screamed causing both of the brothers to wince for their ears.

" I do not want a woman to die in my hands. If you quit your racket I might let you go!"

Kagome stopped struggling and glared at him. Through clenched teeth she growled. "I. Hate. You!"

" I know you do, but you dying isn't going to help us any. You are the last of your kind, little one." He answered expecting a question in return. He was not disappointed with a long wait.

"What on earth are you talking about? Are you sick or just talking to yourself?" Kagome asked looking skeptically when he shook his head. "Would you get off me now?"

Sitting up he looked back over at her, then his brother. "You are the last Inu-yokai on this planet. The fate of the Inu-yokai race rests in your hands. So now what are you going to do about it?"

**Even though I'd be sacrificed you won't try for **

**Me not now. Though I'd die to know you love me**

**I'm all-alone. **

**Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?**

**And if I bleed. I'll bleed. Knowing you don't care.**

**And if I dream, just to dream of you, and wake **

**Without you there. Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Ah Evanescence I'm not really sure if that's the lyrics I know it goes something like that. Oh well time to go ram my head into a wall. Thanks for your support. Any suggestions are appreciated. I will try to update on time!

I also want to apologize for the long wait. I told you that it was going to take awhile with my relatives at my house for my fathers 50th B-day. It was so hectic. My grandma's a bitch. She is really! She canceled my grandpa's 70th B-day because she hates him. Man my life sucks.

I say good day to you Sir.

Ja Ne-

Lyoko


	5. All alone, but nothings wrong

**A Child called "It"**

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the junk I used in this chapter. Nope none of it. Except for the hobo. (note: I have no clue what I am talking about, there is no hobo in this chapter.) Yea anyway, hmm in this disclaimer I'm gonna grow up and build a machine that can teleport people into a virtual world. Maybe make a gaming system in the virtual world, and then play on the machine thing! FLUFFY! Just think, me, fluffy, alone in a virtual world…you might wanna leave now to rid your minds of these horrible thoughts…"MMMM Sesshoumaru"…AHH HURRY BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!…Dying, dying, dying, dead…………… now here's the chapter. See how easily I am amused?

**Summery:** She felt that she was unworthy of being loved; she was forced to suffer shame. Tears of laughter, devastation, and hope: all create the journey of this girl dubbed "It" and her unforgettable search for love.

**Flashback or scene change  
Thinking ''  
Talking **" "

**_Dream_**  
-

_**By yours truly: The Last Shadow Rider**_

-

**Chapter 5: All alone, but nothings wrong**

**Spending life dancing**

**To her favorite song**

**A little girl with nothing wrong**

**Is all alone**

**Eyes wide open**

**Always hoping for the sun**

**And she'll sing a song**

**For anyone that comes along**

**Fragile as a leaf in autumn**

**Just falling to the ground**

**Without a sound**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Last time**

"What on earth are you talking about? Are you sick or just talking to yourself?" Kagome asked looking skeptically when he shook his head. "Would you get off me now?"

Sitting up he looked back over at her, then his brother. "You are the last Inu-yokai female on this planet. The fate of the Inu-yokai race rests in your hands. So now what are you going to do about it?"

Kagome blinked through her eyes a couple of times, thinking that if she did he would disappear or just stop lying; either would have been good right about then. Looking at Sesshoumaru she traced the crescent moon on his forehead with her eyes, around and around, it was just like hers, even the color was right. 'Wait, just like mine?' her mind screamed. 'He's of western descent? Now my head really hurts bad.' She reached up to hold her head.

"Are you serious? Why on earth would you say something like that? It wasn't funny at the least, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Kagome sternly pointed out.

" He's not lying! This is Sesshoumaru we have here; he doesn't lye about something so important! If you would shut up and listen maybe you could see that wench." InuYasha spat only to be glared at by both demons.

"That is quite enough InuYasha." His voice dripping with venom. "I suggest you leave before I escort you out."

InuYasha 'feh'd' and then left the room leaving a very confused Kagome and a fuming Sesshoumaru.

"Just don't let me come back and find you two rolling on the ground hugging and kissing!" InuYasha yelled from in the hallway. Before Sesshoumaru could chase after him InuYasha had already taken to the sky jumping form tree to tree.' She reached up to hold her head.

"Are you serious? Why on earth would you say something like that? It wasn't funny at the least, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Kagome sternly pointed out.

" He's not lying! This is Sesshoumaru we have here; he doesn't lie about something so important! If you would shut up and listen maybe you could see that wench." InuYasha spat only to be glared at by both demons.

"That is quite enough InuYasha." His voice dripping with venom. "I suggest you leave before I escort you out."

InuYasha 'feh'd' and then left the room leaving a very confused Kagome and a fuming Sesshoumaru.

"Just don't let me come back and find you two rolling on the ground hugging and kissing!" InuYasha yelled from in the hallway. Before Sesshoumaru could chase after him InuYasha had already taken to the sky jumping form tree to tree. "INUYASHA!" He growled flipping him the birdie. He cursed under his breath once more before turning back to Kagome.

"As my brother so gently pointed out a few moments ago, I am not lying. Nor would I lie about something so serious. As of this morning the last known Inu-demoness was murdered. The demon council does not know that you exist, I intend to keep it that way until the meeting is scheduled to take place, when in that time we will discuss this issue further." He paused. "I take it you do still remember me?" Kagome nodded her head dumbly. 'Counsel?' What the hell was this guy talking about? What kind of council would want to make it their business to know every living demons status?

" Miko…are you listening?"

" Hai, um, err…person, what was your name again?" She asked rubbing her head.

" I don't repeat myself Miko, you should show respect to this Sesshoumaru." He quietly said his cold voice not quavering a bit but the hidden threat was not gone unnoticed.

" Okay, God! I guess that is a good trait even if it is an annoying one. LORD SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome screeched the last part knowing full well that it would hurt his ears. And it did.

Kagome let out an 'epp!' as she Found herself once again pinned down on the bed with her arms above her head and the demon straddling her waist. "Sorry?" She offered. He only glared and lowered his face closer to hers so that their noses where touching each other. Just then the walk in window flew open and InuYasha stepped in "I knew you'd need my help dear brother so I came back to help with that Kagome girlEwwww gross I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" He laughed as he noticed very compromising positions that they were in. "I told you not to fuck each other while I was gone but nooo by big brother can't even keep his pants on HAHAHA!" By that time InuYasha was rolling on the ground laughing, Kagome was blushing madly, and Sesshoumaru sat with his normal blank face on. Finally he spoke, "Dear brother surely we were not doing what you think we were doing. I was merely showing her, her place. I think she knows it now, but you little brother, are an insolent whelp and you do not know your place, now I can teach you, or you can simply drop the subject and go on with your life in peace…for now."

InuYasha looked up from his place on the ground and burst out laughing again; walking out of the room he threw. "Just wait till I get the Security camera tape!"

Turning back to the squirming girl beneath him Sesshoumaru let out a warning growl and was happy when she stopped, signifying her submission. Although she still glared daggers at him.

"Now I am sure that you have a lot of questions that you want answered, I do to so I will ask a question then you will ask one, deal?"

"Only if I get to go first…"

"Fine."

"Okay, um…where am I?" Kagome looked around the room. There was a darkness to the room, not the kind that's evil just not enough light, the room was lit with candles and the only real light was that from the opened window. The carpet was plush white, and the walls were white; everything seemed white except for the bed and the paintings on the wall. On each wall there was something different, on the eastern wall was a portrait of a peaceful landscape covered in cherry blossoms, on the northern wall were many Japanese symbols that read: 'Know what children take for granted, Through their eyes the seed is planted, Watch it growing day by day, Focus on the narrow way.' (AN: Do not steal that please it was something my friend wrote before she died.) Continuing on the Southern wall she found that it had nothing except for a closet door and a bathroom door. Looking in front of her to the Western wall Kagome gasped as she saw a beautiful white dog with silky milk white fur, a blue crescent moon on it's forehead and stripes on it's cheeks, it looked like it could jump off the wall at any moment. Looking back at Sesshoumaru she noticed that he was speaking.

"—And I will not tolerate you defiling my fathers property is that understood?"

"What? Hey wait a minute that's not fair what did you say?"  
" If you hadn't been looking around gaping at the room you would have heard me…now it is my turn to ask a question. When you were unconscious I went into your mind, what I saw is very disturbing. Tell me, does your father really do that to you?"

" Why would I tell you?"

"Does. Your. Father. Beat. You. I do not like to repeat myself Miko. Answer now."

" That monster is not my father." She screamed tears trickling down her cheek.

" So he does…." Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment then sighed. "Miko, you will stay here at my domain until the counsel can decide what to do with you."

" I am not a thing to be treated however you see fit! I am my own self! Not a stupid bitch that can be ordered around. And for that last time! My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! Not Wench, not Miko, and not woman!"

"Yes of coarse this Sesshoumaru is terrible sorry Kay-Go-May." He smirked. A sickening smirk.

" I hate you, why can't I just go home, he won't hurt me that bad I can defend myself."

"It seems to me that you aren't doing a very good job." He said motioning to her bruises.

"THEY HEAL DAMNIT!"

"No."

"Please."

"NO."

"Pleeeeaaaaassssseeeeee."

"N-O No."

"Hmp. Meanie." She slumped away from his grasp and folded her arms acrossed her chest. "I'm hungry."

"Do I look like I care."

"Well you wouldn't want me to starve and die now would you?"

"Yes."

"Fine I'll just sit here and waist away."

"If I feed you will you shut up?"

"Maybe yes maybe—Ah!" Kagome screamed as she was picked up into the air bridal style. "Hey Sesshoumaru I can walk you know! I'm not a baby."

" We wouldn't want you to get hurt and die." At that remark Kagome just stuck her tongue out.

" I will bite that thing off if you do not keep it to yourself."

"Jackass." She said under her breath.

"Bitch." He answered.

" I know I am one thank you. Tough I am a female dog, or an Inu-yokai either way you look at it, I am not in heat."

"Ahhh, women." With that he dropped her on her ass and walked off expecting her to follow, she did.

After Kagome emptied out the contents of the fridge she walked into the living room and fell over very unlady like on the couch were she then fell asleep.

**Dream**

_In a flash I bolt up the stairs. Naraku opens the door and yanks me out. He then walks towards the living room and turns waiting. I approach Naraku and await another one of his 'games'._

_It's the game of address, in which I have to stand exactly three feet in front of him, my hands glued to my side, my head tilted down at a 45 degree angle and my eyes locked on his feet. Upon the first command I must look above his chest, but below his eyes. Upon the second command I must look into his eyes, but never, never may I speak, breathe or move a single muscle unless Naraku gives me permission to do so. Naraku and I have been playing this game since I was seven years old, so today it's just another routine in my lifeless existence._

_Suddenly Naraku reaches over and seizes my right ear. By accident, I flinch. Naraku punishes my movement with a solid slap acrossed my face. His hand becomes a blur, right up until the moment before it hits my face. The blow from his hand burns my skin. "Who told you to move?" Naraku sneers. I keep my eyes open, fixing them on a spot on the carpet. Naraku checks for my reaction before again yanking my ear as he leads me to the front door._

"_Turn around!" He yells. "Look at me!" But I cheat. From the corner of my eye I steal a glance at my mom. She gulps down another swallow from her drink. Her once rigid shoulders are now slumped. Her job as a secretary for a big company called Tashio corps; her years of drinking and the strained relationship with Naraku have taken its toll. Once my hero known for her courageous efforts in helping thousands of people, Mother is now a beaten woman. She takes another swallow before Naraku begins. "Your mother here thinks I treat you bad. Well do I?"_

_My lips tremble. For a second I'm unsure whether I am supposed to answer. Naraku must know this and probably enjoys 'the game' all the more. Either way, I'm doomed. I feel like an insect about to be crushed. My dry mouth opens. I can feel a film of paste separate from my lips. I begin to stutter._

_Before I can form a word, Naraku again yanks my right ear. My ear feels as if it were on fire. "Shut that mouth of yours! No one told you to talk. Did they? Well, did they?" Naraku bellows._

_My eyes seek out my mother. Seconds later Naraku pushes me to the ground. I let myself fall; he then proceeds to start kicking me. "Naraku!" My mother screams, "That's no way to treat _**"It".**_"_

_Again I tense my body and again Naraku yanks on my right ear, but this time he maintains the pressure, forcing me to stand on my toes. Naraku's face turns dark red. " So you think I treat **"It"** badly? I…" Pointing his index finger at himself he continues. " I don't need this. Dear, if you think I'm treating **"It"** Badly…well, **"It"** can just get out of my house!"_

_I strain my legs, trying to stand a little taller, and begin to tighten my upper body so that when Naraku strikes me I can be ready. Suddenly he lets go of my ear and opens the front door. "Get out!" He screeches. "Get out of my house! I don't like you! I don't want you! I never loved you! Get the hell out of my house!"_

_I Freeze. I'm not sure of this game. My brain begins to spin with all the options of what Naraku's real intentions may be. To survive, I have to think ahead. Mother steps in front of me. "No!" she cries out. "That's enough! Stop it, Naraku. Stop the whole thing. Just let the girl be!"_

"_No? How many times have you told me about **"It"**? How many times, Yuki?" He reaches out, touching mother's arm as if pleading with her; as if their lives would be so much better if I no longer lived with them—if I no longer existed. _

_Inside my head my brain screams, 'Oh my God! Now I know!'_

_Without thinking, Mother cuts him off. "No," she states in a low tone. "This, this is wrong!" I can tell by her trailing voice that Mother has lost her steam. She appears to be on the verge of tears. She looks at me and shakes her head before looking at Naraku. "Where will she live? Who's going to take care of…?"_

"_Don't you get it? Don't you understand? I don't give a damn what happens to '**It**'. I don't give a damn about the girl!" Suddenly the front door flies open. Naraku smiles as he holds the doorknob. "Okay. All right. I'll leave it up to **'it'**." He bends down just inches in front of my face. Naraku's breath reeks of booze. His eyes are ice cold and full of pure hatred. I wish I could turn away. I was back under the stairs in my closet. In a slow, raspy voice, Naraku says. "If you think I treat you so badly you can just leave."_

_It takes me a while to understand that this is not a game, that this is my chance—my chance to escape. To run away. I've always wanted to run away for years. But the last time I tried I ended up locked in the bathroom with a concoction of Naraku's special Ammonia and bleach. I almost died. I tell myself that this is to easy. I so badly want to move my legs but they remain rigid._

"_Well? It's your choice." Time seems to stand still. As I stare down at the carpet, I can hear Naraku begin to hiss. " He won't leave. **'It'** will never leave. '**It'** hasn't the guts to go."_

_Suddenly, I can feel my body moving. My eyes pop open. I look down at my sneakers. My feet are stepping through the front door. 'Oh my God,' I say to myself, 'I can't believe I'm doing this!' Out of fear, I dare not stop. _

"_There" Naraku triumphantly states. " **'It'** did it. It's his decision. I didn't force her. Remember that, Yuki. I didn't force her._

_A week later Naraku came after me and I was back home cleaning the bathroom with Ammonia and bleach mixed in a bucket near the door. This was a routine now. A routine that I hated. Naraku would give me a rag and I would dip it in the toilet water then cover as much as my face as I could. Then I would bend down to breath fresh air from the outside through a vent every time I needed a breath. Even though every time I took a breath it felt like fire inside me. I then took Naraku's toothbrush and scrubbed the toilet. To this day he still has never found out that I used his toothbrush to clean the bathroom all those times. Eventually over time Naraku stopped using the Ammonia/bleach 'game' as a punishment._

Sesshoumaru sat on the couch next to the sleeping girl, her tossing and turning had been amusing at first, but after she started crying out and sobbing it began to become annoying. And yet at the same time the girl looked frightened. She looked like she was broken inside; her frail body trembled at sometimes, and then shook uncontrollably at others to the point where Sesshoumaru had to hold her down, so that she would not hurt herself. It had really begun to get out of hand.

Looking back at her face Sesshoumaru felt a strange sense of protectiveness come over him. _He_ wanted to be the one there to comfort her when she was scared; _he_ wanted to be the one to wipe away the tears. It wasn't just the fact that she was the only Inu-yokai female left alive, it was more so the fact that he couldn't do something about this to stop her suffering. It was the fact that the great Sesshoumaru did not have control over what happened to this broken demoness, and for that, his heart went out to her. More so than she'd ever know.

**Crooked little smile on her face**

**Tells a tale of grace**

**That's all her own**

**Fragile as a leaf in autumn**

**Just falling to the ground**

**Without a sound**

**Spending life dancing**

**To her favorite song**

**She's a little girl**

**With nothing wrong**

**And she's all alone**

**A little girl**

**With nothing wrong**

**And she's all alone**

That's a good song. Norah Jone great hu? I don't really like her music but I like the lyrics to this particular song. Anyway I'm sorry about the long wait. Gee-zers, I really do suck at writing. Have I mentioned this is my first story ever? I did change my name to **The Last Shadow Rider**. Don't sue! 0o wait a second…wha? NVM complete randomness. I do however think the ending was a bit out of character but hey. I was asked a couple questions so here's some answers to my loyal fans.

Q: Wow, this story sounds so real, I've read the book and I know that some of these scenes aren't in it, so where do you get your ideas?

A: I guess you could say from real life experiences. My life isn't the best and I'll leave it at that.

Q: Will this be an Inu/Kag story?

A: FOR THE LAST TIME! NO! I CLEARLY MADE IS KNOWN THAT IT WILL BE A SESSH/KAG STORY! ALTHOUGH I WILL PUT INUYASHA IN IT FOR YOU PPLS.

Q: Will Naraku pay for what he's done?

A: I really don't know I think I'm gonna ask you the readers….so.

**POLL**

**Should Naraku pay for his crimes, by death, an almost fatal 'accident', or should he die but not before he takes poor Kagomes life. (She can come back.) Or should Naraku just be forgiven and go on living without punishment for what he's done? **

**Yes/die 0**

**Yes/but he kills Kagome 2**

**Yes/almost die 0**

**No/live happily 0**

Yes that is my vote I count to you know, and my best friend Sorceress Lurockia. Ok it's up to you guys; I'll give you a lot more chapters than I did the last poll. Once again I am sorry. Oh yea and before I forget. **Those of you who asked for me to draw a picture for you (Afterthedarknesswins, ****Sorceress Lurockia**, **and Sundimonian) your pictures are posted on my webbie so please go there. As to the rest of you wondering fans, yes I do draw pictures for those of you who request, but be specific! None of that 'Oh I want a picture of a girl in flowers.' Shit. Try 'I want a girl with black hair, semi-gothic cloths pale skin, a black and red shirt and steel toed boots, I also want her in a field of dead roses.' Much better. You agree Ne? I say good day to you sir.**

Ja Ne-

TLSR


	6. Rain on my parade

**A Child called "It"**

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the crap I used in this chapter. **Such as the rape scene **or uh a motor cycle. Sorry I'm really happy! I just watched the third InuYasha movie and I just about fainted when Sesshoumaru smiled…yea he smiled! SMILED! Well maybe a smirk kinda thing but hey IT'S EMOTION! And then InuYasha and Sesshy-poo had to work together! But they threatened each other a lot… oh well.** I would strongly advise you not to read this chapter if you are under age. It will contain Rape.** So don't sue me. And PLEASE don't report me! I'm begging you! I grovel at your knees, please I'll do anything…anything...ANYTHING! Is it Sesshoumaru you want! Here take him….on second thoughts no shoo go away he's Mine, Mine, MINE! BWHUAAAAAAA! ULTAMITE POWER IS WITHIN MY GRASPS! WITH THIS I CAN CONTROL THE WORLD! AND I WILL HAVE MY SESSHOUMARU WITH ME AT MY SIDE! HAHAHAHAHA GROVEL AT YOUR MASTERS FEET MORTAL! pulls out a sword from nowhere BOW DOWN NOW!BWUHAAAAA!

Sesshoumaru: This happens every time she feels threatened…I hate to say it but there's only one way to stop her……Do I have to? looks at readers

Readers: YES PLEASE MAKE HER STOP!

Sesshoumaru: Fine…walks in front of me Hey Lyoko…look here…Takes shirt off

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, UH what do you want fluffHMMMM………………ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm drools Ffffffffffffllllllluuuuuuuuufffffffffyyyyyyy…..purrs and then drools some more

Sesshoumaru: Ok shows over. Puts shirt back on, I am still in a daze. Common Lyoko, lets go you have a chapter to write. Snap out of it.

O.K. everyone on to the chapter! Oh fluffy pooo come here. **Drags off to a room and locks door, you can hear screams and moans from inside.** Ewwww not that! I was just showing Sesshy-poo how to use an easy bake oven! Poor fellow burnt his mouth while eating the chocolate cake.

**Summery:** She felt that she was unworthy of being loved; she was forced to suffer shame. Tears of laughter, devastation, and hope: all create the journey of this girl dubbed "It" and her unforgettable search for love.

**Flashback or scene change  
Thinking ''  
Talking **" "

**_Dream_**  
-

_**By yours truly: The Last Shadow Rider**_

-

**Chapter 6: Rain on my parade**

**Take a photograph; It'll be the last,**

**Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here.**

**I don't have a past **

**I just have a chance, **

**Not a family or honest plea remains to say,**

**Rain, rain go away, **

**Come again another day, **

**All the world is waiting for the sun.**

**Is it you I want, **

**Or just the notion **

**Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around **

**I waited 'til the sun came out. I don't know why I didn't come.**

**I left you by the house of fun. I don't know why I didn't come. **

**I don't know why I didn't come.**

**Safe to say from here, **

**You're getting closer now, **

**We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be**

**Rain, rain go away, **

**Come again another day, **

**All the world is waiting for the sun.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Last time**

Looking back at her face Sesshoumaru felt a strange sense of protectiveness come over him. _He_ wanted to be the one there to comfort her when she was scared; _he_ wanted to be the one to wipe away the tears. It wasn't just the fact that she was the only Inu-yokai female left alive, it was more so the fact that he couldn't do something about this to stop her suffering. It was the fact that the great Sesshoumaru did not have control over what happened to this broken demoness, and for that, his heart went out to her. More so than she'd ever know.

**WARNING RAPE. Remember no flames! Or else, no story.**

He sat in his bed holding her body up against his own. Last night she had not wanted to let go, after many failed attempts at prying her death grip off, Sesshoumaru gave up and had Kaede dress her for bed. It wasn't much but it would have to do. The cloths were actually one of his old tee shirts. After she was dressed and latched on again he laid down, his head resting against the headboard. All through the night Sesshoumaru was awakened at various times, most when Kagome shifted or cried. Nightmares would do that to a person. Being afraid of such silly things showed great weakness in his eyes. But still Kagome persisted through out the night tossing and turning, not once releasing her grip. Finally after what seemed like endless hours, the morning rays appeared.

Kagome whimpered softly as the morning light drifted in on the frigid winter breeze. She wished for bird's playful melodies in her mind, but was happy when she felt warmth covering her entire body. Yes, she could just sleep all day. 'Nothing really important happens on Mondays anyway.' Kagome awoke instantly. "Wait, Monday! Oh crap school! I'm gonna be late. I—hmm." Kagome tried but as hard as she might could not move, she was being held down by something soft and warm. Looking down wards she saw an arm, 'bad' she thought, a shoulder, 'still bad.' White hair, 'Oh crap!' And finally two golden orbs staring intently at her. Kagome looked up and froze, unable to tear herself away from his eyes as they pinned her the spot were she lay. If Sesshoumaru could have looked away he would have, but the intensity of her ever-changing eyes left him paralyzed. Her deep icy blue eyes pulled him into her very soul, tantalizing and mesmerizing, they seemed to change every minute he was around her, they changed from anger to curious to concern in the blink of an eye. That's what intrigued him so much. The world felt as if it melted away, leaving only the two of them in the center. InuYasha, who stood at the door way noticed the change in atmosphere. " What a pleasant awakening. It was defiantly one to remember. Damn Sesshoumaru I wish I was as lucky as you." At that the spell was broken. "Oh shut up you pompous air bag. I need to go to school! I don't have any cloths, or books, or food, and I don't have any ride. I…shit my mother would kill me if she were alive!" By then Kagome was frantically jumping around the room, her silky black hair swaying with her body. The oversized tee shirt that Sesshoumaru had given Kaede to dress her in was barely covering her thighs, giving both Sesshoumaru and his brother standing at the door a nice show.

" Don't you too have something better to do than stare? For gods sake you two act like I'm the plague one minute then a hot super model the next!" She ranted throwing her arms up into the air. Sesshoumaru then got out of the bed and put on a shirt and slacks. Seeing how he went to bed in only his boxers. (AN: I'm so sorry for interrupting but I could not resist. Ah. Just think about it! Sesshoumaru shirtless, in a bed, aaaallllllooooonnnneeeee. Ah that's the life. Faints)

"I suggest you stop screeching and get dressed in something decent, unless you'd rather me give you a ride in that. We will go to your house, I will go in with you to grab some cloths, I do not want you alone in that house. Then I will give you a ride to the High School, it's on my way to work. I will come by to get you for lunch, then after school I'll bring you back here. Understand?" While Sesshoumaru said this he also busied himself with combing his hair, brushing his teeth, packing his brief case and grabbing his keys. 'Talk about multi-tasking!' Kagome thought.

"Right. Okay, um give me a second. Were are my cloths anyway?"

Sesshoumaru pointed to a desk with her cloths neatly folded on top, washed and stitched up. Kagome went in the bathroom and dressed. When Kagome saw what she was going to be riding to school she freaked! She could handle heights hell she could handle Barney. But not a motorcycle. After a lot of protesting and death threats Kagome complied, soon both demons were speeding towards Sunsets Shrine.

Kagome sighed as she sunk back into the small of Sesshoumaru's back, the Pink Shikon No Tama lightly thumped against his back, from around her neck, as she leaned forward. Her face was buried on his shoulder and she breathed in his sent. He smelt of an approaching lightning storm. Kind of what her mother told her, her father had smelled like. They had gotten out of 'The house' without any incident. They only thing that bothered them was her cat Buyo. He had only purred and sat on the edge of her 'bed'. There was also the small scraping as Kagome removed the floorboards to get her treasure. She then changed as Sesshoumaru stood guard outside the door. She then brushed her hair and left.

Sesshoumaru had seen her living conditions and at first thought she was joking. The room was barely enough space to be called a broom closet. He wouldn't think about that at this time. He had other important things to think about, such as getting the damn girl to school.

" So, what are you studying to become?" He asked, as the bike started moving forward.

" I'd like to be an accountant, or a secretary. Heck, maybe even a social worker."

"…"

"Why?"

"…"

"Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Could've fooled me!"

"Get off." He said coming to a stop.

"Hu?"

"We are here!" He said standing up off the bike. A few girls stopped and stared. "If you need to reach me call this number, it's my cell phone, but only call if it's an emergency." He said handing her a slip of paper, which she tucked in her pocket.

"Oh. Okay thanks! I'll be here in about 3 hours will you be waiting near the—" As Kagome got off the bike her foot got caught on the seat and she fell. "Ahhhh. Ompf!" Before her face met the hard sidewalk, two arms encircled her waist pulling her body close to his. Kagome swore that she heard him chuckle. **( AN: It is possible to do this. I know, I'VE TRIED! J )**

"That's not funny I could've been hurt!"

" Your such a cluts. That's what's so interesting about you. Did you know that?" He asked letting go and handing her stuff to her. He inwardly smirked when she blushed a deep red. " Sesshoumaru, are you hitting on me? Forget it I don't wan to know honestly." Running towards the doors she waved back laughing. " Bye Sessho-koi! See you later!" Before she disappeared behind the doors. 'Hmm, she wants to play that game? Well two can play at that.' With that he was gone.

Kagome started to sweat as she walked towards the front office. This was defiantly not good. Sesshoumaru would have said something if he was going to pick her up. Either that or it was an emergency. Or it could've been him. She was shaking now trying to rid her mind of the thoughts. It was probably just because of her absences that's all. As she rounded the corner to the office she froze. Naraku stood there smiling at her, it was an eerily smile full of hidden malice and hate. He was not happy one bit.

"Ah there you are Kagome." He said, her name sounding foreign doming from his mouth. " You had me worried. Thank you for letting me take her, I know she would like to see her grandmother before she dies." He lied, knowing that both her grandparents were already dead.

" Okay just make sure she makes up her work. Please I wish you luck, it's not easy to say goodbye to a loved one." The secretary smiled at the desk. Oh how Kagome wanted to scream and protest, how she wanted to tell the world what went on at home. But looking at the clock she saw that even if she did Sesshoumaru wouldn't come for another hour.

Naraku lead her to his white mustang. Pushing her into the back seat, getting in and then turning around he slapped her in the face. " How dare you! Where the Fuck did you go Hu? You're in so much trouble. Just you wait till we get home. I have a little surprise for you. Your brother isn't home, and Kikyou is out shopping." He chuckled. "Believe me "It" you will not forget this day, I can promise you that." He started to laugh hysterically although keeping his eyes on the road.

Kagome POV

The sound of my heartbeat unnerved me, it seemed to grow louder and louder with every step I took, with every breath of sweet oxygen I inhaled until the throbbing in my head consumed all thoughts. I brought my hand up to rest on my heart, willing it to slow with a growing fear I would have a heart attack and die alone and unloved. Nothing unusual.

For a second I stood bathed in the warm glowing sunlight, letting the golden hue rays dance over my creamy porcelain skin. Letting the once unnerving quiet soothe my racing mind. A small sigh escaped my lips as I moved my feet once again fearing what I had left in my wake and where I had yet to go. My head hung low as I followed Naraku inside 'The house'. He waited for me to pass through the door until he shut it and slipped the deadbolt over, locked the handle, and using a key from his pocket he locked an extra deadbolt. "There." He said smiling as he put the key back in his pocket. He turned towards me and I instantly flinched away, backing up into a corner.

'Oh yea Kagome just great now you're trapped in a corner.' She mentally kicked herself.

Naraku pushed himself closer and grabbed her left arm yanking her into a standing position. "You will not defy me today bitch!" He pulled her towards his bedroom. Something was up, I was never allowed in there. What ever this 'something' was it couldn't be good. My mind reeled, and spun uncontrollably, a light white fog settled in my eyes as my head throbbed searching for an answer.

Naraku's hands encircled my waist from behind and suddenly everything stopped spinning. The haze that once fogged my mind cleared and terror filled my senses once again. 'This isn't how it's supposed to be.' I thought frantically trying to break free from the vice-like grip. Hot, wild pants engulfed my ear as Naraku's fingertips played over my exposed flesh. " You know, I haven't had any sex in a long time, I think I need to relive my stress."

Salty, streams streaked down my alabaster cheeks as I threw a haphazard look over my shoulder, and in that second my ankle twisted painfully and down I went into the ropy tendrils of mist, neither welcoming nor rejecting my entrance into my inner mind. White, thick puffs of haze encased me in my body like a second skin, as I lay there momentarily immobile. My chest rose and fell rapidly, my eyes were alight with something akin to wild, and I soon remembered why exactly I was in that state. With slow, steady movements slipped out of my mind and was on my feet once again. A little disoriented but ready to take off in a flash...

Suddenly, I was not alone anymore. He stood beside me and a deep growl emanated from the person at my side.

"Run." I commanded myself, nudging myself further away. Defiance shined in my sapphire eyes before his blood red ones wiped it away with a hardened look. With one last fleeting glance over my shoulder I was gone. Running for the door. He laughed as I ran down the stairs.

"You can run, but there's nowhere else to go. You're trapped." His voice echoed throughout he house. I could hear the sound of rustling fabric. 'Oh shit! I gotta get help, maybe call the police or…Sesshoumaru!' I ran over to the telephone. Picking it up I frantically pulled the number out of my pocket and dialed the number scribbled on it.

Sesshoumaru POV

There were three rings before I answered the damn thing. People always picked the right time to call. Even during business meetings. Flipping open his phone I looked at the caller ID. Unlisted. Well who ever it was they sure are wasting my time. "Excuse me, Let me take this out side." I apologized to the people sitting at the table.

"Hello?" I asked in a bored tone. "What do you want."

"Sess-sshoumaru! Please I need you to help me now sob. Please!" Kagome's voice sobbed into the receiver, I now lay on one of the many chairs scattered in the hallway.

"What's wrong." I asked concern filling my voice. This was not good.

" I-it's Naraku he's, he's got me. I, he. O god he's coming please he's gonna sob He wants to rape me."

" Where are you I'll be right there." He then heard a scream. "Kagome? Kagome! Answer me! Where are you!" The phone went dead at that moment. He growled at the thing and looked up when the office door opened.

"Is everything alright?" One of the elders, Sui-gami asked.

" I must leave. I am terribly sorry for any inconvenience please continue without me, my brother will fill me in."

Jumping onto my bike I hit the 69 button and pulled up the number from which Kagome had just called from. Writing down the number I called the operator. Getting the address of her house, I quickly realized that it was on the other side of town. It would take 30 minuets at the least to get there, and depending on the lunch traffic it could even be 50 minutes. That was plenty of time for that bastard to do some damage. The only other choice was to run. It would only be 20 minutes. It was better than nothing.

"Hold on Kagome." I whispered as I launched myself into the air.

Kagome POV

I did not have time to respond because he was already beginning to remove my clothes. I snarled and fought against his grip but he held me down with one hand.

"If you fight me, it will only hurt more." He seemed to think about it then said. "Actually, that may not be so had."

I tried to say 'no' as he began to force my legs open, but he stopped settling for using his claws on my flesh. I screamed out then, the pain nearly blinding me.

A haze covered my mind's eye. "Scream for me again Kagome." He purred in my ear.

I shook my head angrily, snarling as I tried to break free of his grasp. He paused.

"No. You will not scream for me." His voice was playful and almost quizzical. "How foolish of me to think you would yield so quickly."

He pulled away. For a moment I lay panting then again tried to break free of my bonds. But no matter how hard I pulled they would not give. The haze over my mind's eye lifted enough for me to see around me. He appeared to my right. My sight was still blurry but I made out a box in his hand.

"I am letting you see this because I have a very special present for you."

He opened the box and I saw that it was lined with black velvet. But there was something on it; it glistened like steel and some how I recognized it as a blade. It glistened as brightly as star and the deadly edge smiled at me.

"No." I whispered and began to pull at the binds.

He ignored me and began to draw the blade down the length of my arm. It was then I knew how sharp the blade was because seconds after the edge began to kiss my skin, a fiery burn settled over my skin. Because the blade was so fine, to be as painful as he wanted it to be it had to be done slowly.

On top of that Naraku was making designs in my skin. I felt a curling loop, peaks and valleys as if he were spelling something out. But before I could figure out what he put more pressure behind the point and traced a sharp line down arm. I gasped and fought the urge to jerk, which would send the blade ever deeper into my flesh.

"Oh don't you like it." He asked. "What a pity." He cooed. I shuddered and I could almost feel him smile. Then the blade began to trail downward. He traced long slender lines down my stomach and then my hips. When I realized his path I cried out.

" No! You can't." I declared my voice rising as I fought desperately to break the ropes, blood was beginning to pool on them. I hadn't even realized he'd cut my wrists as well.

"Oh but I can." He said while with one hand he again pried my legs open again.

"Please…don't do this!" Tears were beginning to sting my eyes. "I beg you…do not do this!"

* * *

**Sorry to all who were expecting something...er...graphic. I cannot post that _ehem_ Stuff on soooo...Once I get my website up and running I will post the scene in all it's glory...just not on Okays?**

* * *

I must have made some pleading sound for he pulled away from me. My vision was so drenched in crimson that I could make out his form. Wiping away the blood from his chin he appeared before my face.

But like everything else was slowly becoming a blur. All around me color was washing away into dim shadowy grays. To cope my mind was taking itself into Chaos, and soon I would join it.

"You did well Kagome, very well for your first time. But do not worry, there will be many more." I shook my head at the very thought. Ignoring the pain throughout my body I tried again to free myself, it was half-hearted at best. I had almost no energy left.

"So you still have strength yet my dear." He declared and came to sit by me. "That can easily be rectified."

I saw the blade inching towards my throat again and whispered. "Please…don't…"

He suddenly stopped; lifting his head he growled looking back down at me. "I will get you." He snarled before he disappeared into the shadows. There was a smashing window to my left, then in through the hole jumped Sesshoumaru. Shaking the glass off himself he looked up at me. He looked at me with disgust, pain, and pity, I felt dirty. Like a used rag doll. My body laid limp against the bed blood surrounding my figure. Tears streaming down my face. Sobs racking my body. I winced as I curled myself into a ball, crying uncontrollably.

" Why, why did it have to be me?" I silently questioned him. Upon receiving no answer I raised my head. I stood there, shock written plainly acrossed his face. " Sesshoumaru?" Silence seemed to roll on for hours. " You can leave me here if you want, I'm sorry." I returned to crying. Suddenly he seemed to snap out of his daze.

" I will not leave you, nor is it your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about; I am the one who should be sorry. I should have prevented this." He said as he picked me up careful of my lower body. Cradling my body against his chest he turned and jumped out the window. I snuggled closer to my protector, needing all the warmth I could get. I felt so cold and empty, like a ghost in a shell. Like the dead. I closed my eyes and welcomed the shadows, finally giving into the sleep that my body demanded.

**Rain, rain go away, **

**Come again another day, **

**All the world is waiting for the sun.**

**To lie here under you, **

**Is all that I could ever do, **

**To lie here under you is all, **

**To lie here under you is all that I could ever do, **

**To lie here under you is all,**

**Rain, rain go away, **

**Come again another day, **

**All the world is waiting for the sun. **

**Rain, rain go away, **

**Come again another day, **

**All the world is waiting for the sun. **

**All the world is waiting for the sun. **

**All the world is waiting for the sun.**

**Uh…please don't be angry? I don't like angry mobs. They scare me. Pitch forks and flames never were really enticing for my appitite. Or what ever the hell I'm babbling on about. As you can see I finally got over my drooling and uhhey Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru? Where are you? Walks into bathroom Hey there you are why didn't you…whoa! Hey mind if I join you? See ya! Review! Oh fluffy come here, oh yea that's the spot!**

Q: Do you need a beta reader? If so I'll be your beta reader. –InuKagluver91

A: Uh…..hehe, what the hells a beta reader I'm sorry but I'm pretty stupid…but uh hey what can you expect I'm only in a thing called the O.M.E.G.A. program, it's like an ESE class but for smart people. Sometimes I wonder how the hell some of the kids got into it! oO

(This one isn't really a question but hey) Q: I read the poll and personally I think death is to good for him. Take away his power and make him the slave. Kagome's slave. Or just leave him stranded on an island of homosexual demons that are stronger than he could ever be.

A: Uh…Im scared. Um well that's one way to deal with Naraku…Although I'm quite sure that's not the way I will be using.

Q: Wow, this story sounds so real, I've read the book and I know that some of these scenes aren't in it, so where do you get your ideas?

A: I guess you could say from real life experiences. My life isn't the best and I'll leave it at that.

Q: Will this be an Inu/Kag story?

A: FOR THE LAST TIME! NO! I CLEARLY MADE IS KNOWN THAT IT WILL BE A SESSH/KAG STORY! ALTHOUGH I WILL PUT INUYASHA IN IT FOR YOU PPLS.

Q: Will Naraku pay for what he's done?

A: I really don't know I think I'm gonna ask you the readers….so.

**POLL**

**Should Naraku pay for his crimes, by death, an almost fatal 'accident', or should he die but not before he takes poor Kagomes life. (She can come back.) Or should Naraku just be forgiven and go on living without punishment for what he's done? **

**Yes/die 1**

**Yes/but he kills Kagome 5**

**Yes/almost die 0**

**No/live happily 1 (What the heck? Okay who gave this person the sugar?)**

**Hmmm, Haven't done this in a while: **Next chapter Emotionless: Kagome tries to cope with everything that has happened to her, and becomes a full time resident at Sesshoumaru's. Kaede fears that Kagome is slowly losing her sanity, when she finally surrenders to the darkness who will be the one to catch her when she falls? Who do you think…

Ja Ne- TLSR


	7. Emotionless

**A Child called "It"**

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Uh yea me no own. Thanks to everyone that reviewed…I just loved all the flames! I was laughing for hours! Really sat here laughing my head off. I am sorry about the scene I couldn't help it; it was necessary for the plot. Uh hey look I don't own Inu, I don't own Kagome's sanity…or insanity which ever you picky people choose, I uh also don't own the woman's hand part…nope sorry, got that somewhere else. Heh, Heh. Yea anyway…No I will not be posting any stupid Sesshoumaru fan girl crap…I haven't had enough sugar. But…..If you insist.

Sesshoumaru: Oh no. This can't be good.

Me: Hey…Guess who I think Sesshoumaru would have fun uh glaring to…Nope guess again, yep. HIEI!

Sesshoumaru: Okay, lets go over this again. Who gave you the sugar?

Me: Points to Hiei

Hiei: Hn, I did not.

Sesshoumaru: You're the only other damned person er uh demon here! You had to have been the one!

Hiei: I did not!

Sesshoumaru: You did to! Glares

Hiei: Glares back

An elf runs by.

Me: Oh mister elf! Can I have more sugar?

sweat drop

Me: Okay on to the story! Oh fluffy!

**Summery:** She felt that she was unworthy of being loved; she was forced to suffer shame. Tears of laughter, devastation, and hope: all create the journey of this girl dubbed "It" and her unforgettable search for love.

**Flashback or scene change  
Thinking ''  
Talking **" "

**_Dream_**  
-

_**By yours truly: The Last Shadow Rider**_

**Chapter 7: Emotionless**

**Hey dad I'm writing to you**

**Not to tell you, that I still hate you**

**Just to ask you how you feel**

**And how we fell apart how this fell apart**

**Are you happy out there in this great wide world?**

**Do you think about your sons?**

**Do you miss your little girl?**

**When you lay your head down how do you sleep at night?**

**Do you even wonder if we're all right?**

**We're all right**

**We're all right**

**It's been a long hard road without you by my side**

**Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?**

**You broke my mother's heart; you broke your children for life**

**It's not ok but we're all right**

**I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes**

**But those were just a long lost memory of mine**

**I spent so many years learning how to survive**

**Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive**

**The days I spent so cold, so hungry, were full of hate**

**I was so angry, the scars they run deep inside this tattooed body**

**There's things I'll take to my grave, but I'm ok, I'm ok**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Last time**

" Why, why did it have to be me?" I silently questioned him. Upon receiving no answer I raised my head. He stood there, shock written plainly acrossed his face. " Sesshoumaru?" Silence seemed to roll on for hours. " You can leave me here if you want, I'm sorry." I returned to crying. Suddenly he seemed to snap out of his daze.

" I will not leave you, nor is it your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about; I am the one who should be sorry. I should have prevented this." He said as he picked me up careful of my lower body. Cradling my body against his chest he turned and jumped out the window. I snuggled closer to my protector, needing all the warmth I could get. I felt so cold and empty, like a ghost in a shell. Like the dead. I closed my eyes and welcomed the shadows, finally giving into the sleep that my body demanded.

She was in pain.

It was clear to see as she writhed and squirmed against his chest. But even this she didn't seem aware of as she thrashed about, trying desperately to get away from whatever was plaguing her mind and body. She was being tormented in her mind. It reminded Sesshoumaru of a poem he had once heard before. He recited it:

"_Tormented in her mind, and left behind._

_Fallen from the sky, an angel cries._

_Look at the angel as she cries through the mist._

_The pain conflicted on her life that insists._

_Look at the angel as she tries to resist._

_To end it all with the slit of her wrist."_

It wasn't the best poem to be thinking of in a time like this, but it just seemed to come back to him for no apparent reason. He hated when those kind of things happened. He smiled. Then scowling he thought. 'Why am I smiling? Am I truly a monster?'

He thought back to when he had found her. At first he had thought she was dead, the pain-laced aura that had led him to the room was heart-rending and there had been so much blood. That scent alone, even without the aura, could have led him to Kagome's side. I scowled at the thought that he had thought that the ordeal had killed her.

'But it hadn't,' He reminded himself. 'She had survived.' But to what limit was not known. She seemed lost in her own world. She wouldn't respond to anything he did. That evil half demon was still alive and seeking to reclaim his prize. He had thought that things would have gotten better. But they didn't.

Suddenly, still beaten and broken from the ordeal, Kagome opened her eyes; she snarled with all the venom of a hellcat but then stopped struggling when she noticed Sesshoumaru was the one carrying her. Looking up at him she let the tears rise to her cheeks and spill over onto her white face. She gripped his shirt and sobbed uncontrollably.

" Kagome." He said looking back forward. She did not reply. "I am going to take you back to my home, Kaede will help you with your wounds. I have some business to attend to." He said not really caring if she did not reply, he knew she had heard him. He sighed when she put her head back down to cry into his shirt. Soon she stopped crying, drifting into an uneasy sleep. He finally brought her down upon his bed, and called for Kaede.

Kaede waited hoping that she would be okay. But her hopes were in vain; the miko would never be okay again. Not after what had happened. Kaede had healed her wounds, changed her cloths, and then whipped off the blood. Just because her wounds were gone didn't mean that she wouldn't be in extreme physiological pain and turmoil. Now her eyes were open, staring off into an unknown land. They did blink, but that was after all involuntary.

Her mouth was open in a strangled scream but no sound escaped her lips. Her brow was furrowed in pain and her mouth gaped open exposing still razor sharp fangs. Her claws reached out, trying desperately to fight off her attacker but nothing was there in the old priestess eyes.

In the struggle she had marred her already torn skin, her blood was thick in the air. Something had to be done; this could not go on for much longer. She'd kill herself or turn on her friends in her madness. Also rain clouds were brewing on the horizon, and the rain would be heavy. It seemed that demons were fiercer if it was raining, for whatever the reason.

So Kaede left the room. Somehow in her state, Kagome knew when she had left. And quite frankly she didn't care.

The only other thing she became aware of was the drop in the air pressure just before a drizzle began to fall outside the open window.

Her struggles had stopped and after she left, for a moment she lay spread eagle on the bed panting. Her muscles were still tight from the strain but the worst had passed. She wanted to tear her skin from her body it hurt so much. No matter how hard she tried to forget she couldn't. Questions always came back to her.

' _Why didn't I try harder? Why did he do this? Why didn't Sesshoumaru save me? Does anyone care?' _Her lips curled in a snarl that followed moments later. '_Of coarse they don't.'_

Sesshoumaru walked into the room. Kagome couldn't tell who it was though she was too weak. If he had only known what was going through her mind. It had been three whole days now. She had only gotten worse. Sweat glistened on her brow, and she breathed heavily as if she had the flu.

Tenderly he picked her up in his arms, she did not struggle. Instead she remained perfectly still in his arms. He then walked around to the other side of the bed, and gently laid her down there so that he had room to sleep as well. He would not leave her in her condition, at least not tonight. Should she need anything he would be right there.

InuYasha had already been informed of the incident and was told not to do anything rash, or become a nuisance. InuYasha had stayed by her side for a while; Kaede had left to prepare dinner about an hour ago. Now it was his turn to watch her. He turned his head to look at her face.

Her head was tilted towards him. She seemed to see and yet did not. Nothing stirred those now still cerulean pools. She opened her mouth as if to breathe but instead she began to whimper. Closing her eyes she breathed in. She wanted to speak but couldn't, Sesshoumaru understood.

She felt a cold presence enter her mind, and faded into to see whom it was. The landscape was splattered with different shades of gray, it was a clearing in a forest, and next to the clearing stood a huge tree. The skies were a whirl of violent patterns and yet eerily gray.

A large hill could be seen not far away, where at the summit a woman stood. As one climbed the hill the green grass gave way to reddish brown dirt, it seemed here nothing would grow.

Kagome was there, clad in a simple white gown and standing before a large red sphere. She turned to see whoever had followed her into her mind. But only saw a misty gray figure, undistinguishable.

A voice was trying to tell her that this was not a dream that this was not real and she needed help. A hand was stretched out to her but she backed away angrily, her eyes filled with scorn.

"No."

She turned to the sphere, looking inside she could see something, a dark sphere inside, it was…her sanity. The gray figure beside her yelled at her to stop as she reached out as if to touch it but her hands merely passed through the wall and then passed through the sphere, it sent waves of electricity out, and the blackness started to consume her arm. The figure beside her grabbed her form, pulling her away from the darkness.

Her eyes widened with shock and sorrow, and she curled her hand into a fist. She stared at figure and then fell to her knees, tears filling her own eyes. She did nothing to stop them from falling, just as the world around her was beginning to fade her mind was closing to all. The first and last time it ever would.

They were back in the grassland with Kagome still on the ground. Her eyes were closed but she was not dead, her steady breathing alerted such.

For the moment all was well. Finally she was at peace. Sesshoumaru frowned this was not good. Pulling out of her thoughts he looked at the ceiling as he thought of what to do next. Slowly he reached over to her and pulled her close. Nuzzling his head in her hair he took in her scent.

" I don't want to loose you." He finally said.

The girl stopped her shivering and was silent, as if waiting for him to continue. So he did.

" Gomen." He finally said. That was the first time in his entire life that he had apologized for something. To this girl he didn't know why, he felt as though she deserved it after what he had put her through.

He tightened his grip on her burying his head into her crown as he heard her speak. "Don't be." It was barely above a whisper but he still heard it.

No matter what she said, no matter what she did. This…this was his fault.

A silent tear ran down his cheek. Rubbing it off onto his fingertip he stared at it, unbelievingly. Tears were so foreign to him, he never cried. Sesshoumaru couldn't understand, how could he not help this woman? Lifting her fragile hand into his he turned it slightly.

His eyes continued to stare at her hand. It was so small, so delicate and it contrasted so deeply with his own strong and dangerous one. A woman's hand; his mind did something it rarely did and wandered to a time when his father was speaking to him about InuYasha's mother. At the time he had not cared to think on what he was being told, merely listened out of respect.

'_My son, someday you will understand one undeniable fact of all life: women, no matter their species and no matter their strengths, need a protector. When you look at a woman and see that she is more than a dutiful being there to serve you, but that you are truly there to serve her. That is when you will know the power beneath their fragile bodies. A woman can give you the strength to go beyond anything possible.' _His father had said this slowly, his voice deep and thick with emotion. It was obvious that he had never felt this for Sesshoumaru's own mother, but still expected his son to understand.

He hadn't. He still didn't quite get it. But here and now, holding this dead human female's hand within his own immortal grasp he saw some truth behind his father's words. Women required protection, even from themselves and even from their families.

_' Sesshoumaru, is there something you wish to protect?_' His father had asked. Going back to yet another memory. This time it was on a beach, the night his father had died. They were standing facing the curling waves.

_'Something to protect?_' He had answered. _" I__have no need…to pursue such an endeavor.' _

"Yes," He finished out loud, the salty sting disappearing from his senses. "There is something I wish to protect." With a resigned sigh he lowered his gaze and released her hand to fall to the bed below. A pulse of warmth ran through him. This girl, had somehow managed to find her way into his heart. Setting high in his eyes along with his mother.

He wanted, no needed to protect this girl.

He just didn't know how. He finally drifted off to sleep as he felt Kagome's breathing deepen signaling that she was asleep. He needed to think things over in the morning.

Golden eyes opened to greet the sunlight as he heard a muffled cough at the doorway. Turning his gaze he glared at his brother. He was ready to get up but he stopped as he remembered that the girl lay on his chest. His strong arms still possessively clung to her body.

" What?" He hissed. He felt the girl above him flinch, and calmed himself down. In return she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

" I just thought you'd like to know that her school called her fathers house and her father told them your number. I guess he knows where you live." He said leaning against the doorframe.

" How?"

" They said he found a number near the phone."

" She is safe here. There is a barrier up remember? He cannot pass through. Only if I will it."

"Right, anyway I told the school she was under the weather and wouldn't be there for a couple of days."

"Why did you think it necessary to wake me just so that you could tell me this?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.  
" Why else? So that you could thank me and kiss my demon ass!" He joked, turning to point at his butt.

" Will you get Kaede to get us both some food." Sesshoumaru said turning his gaze back to the girl, then back to his brothers.

" Yea sure, I think your really starting to warm up to her." He yelled down the hall.

Looking back down at her, only to be met with deep blue eyes staring intently at him. She held a sort of amusement in her shimmering eyes. She finally looked like she was supposed to.

Pushing herself up so that she was just above his face she said " Good morning Sesshoumaru." Her voice was like ice. No emotion what so ever. The light smile he once held faded into a frown. She still was not herself.

" Good morning." He replied.

" How are you?" She asked.

" I should be asking you that question."

" Im…Im okay, it still plagues my mind a lot. I'm really sorry." She said looking away. Sniffing she opened her eyes looking at him she gave him a heart melting smile. " Food." Was the only word she said before she rolled off of him and sat in the bed, waiting for the door to open. When it did Kaede walked in with a big tray with two plates of blueberry pancakes, two cups of orange juice, and a canister of syrup.

"Good morning Kaede-sama!" She smiled.

The old woman seemed shocked and looked over to Sesshoumaru for answers. She got a slight nod. Looking back at the girl she smiled too. "Good morning child! I see you are doing much better. That is good so see. Sesshoumaru must be really taking care of you."

"Yes he has been," Replied Kagome looking back over at his emotionless face. " He came for me and saved my life before I did something awful. He stopped me from killing the rest of my sanity. Thank you M-lord." Kagome said as she bowed her head. "Now. I'm starved where is that food that I smell." She said turning back to a beaming Kaede.

' It looks like she is a keeper my lord. What are you planning to do with her?' Kaede asked

' I…wish to protect her…therefore I have decided.' He was silent for a moment. 'She will become my mate.'

Kaede's face paled and she dropped the tray in her hands onto the floor.

"Hey!" Kagome whined.

"Good Lord!" Kaede said staring at the wall in front of her.

**It's been a long hard road without you by my side**

**Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?**

**You broke my mother's heart you broke your children for life**

**It's not ok but we're all right**

**I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes. **

**But those were just a long lost memory of mine**

**I spent so many years learning how to survive**

**Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive**

**And sometimes I forgive, yeah and this time I'll admit**

**That I miss you, said I miss you**

**It's been a long hard road without you by my side**

**Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?**

**You broke my mother's heart; you broke your children for life**

**It's not ok but we're all right.**

**I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes**

**But those were just a long lost memory of mine**

**I spent so many years learning how to survive**

**Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive**

**And sometimes I forgive, yeah and this time I'll admit**

**That I miss you, said I miss you...hey dad**

Hey all this chapter actually came really easy for me. I think I'm happy. How about you guys? Yes no maybe so? Oh well hey happy Easter! I hate bunnies just to let you guys know. I hate em, I hate em, I hate em! You know a rabid rabbit attacked me. Hehehe. Okay it wasn't 'rabid' it was just really mean and albino. It had red eyes! Oh well. Review.

Q: I hope you have a better live now.

A: Uh…No actually I don't, don't worry yourself over me, I'm not that important!

Q: Do you need a beta reader? If so I'll be your beta reader. –InuKagluver91

A: Uh….hehe what the hells a beta reader I'm sorry but I'm pretty stupid…but uh hey what can you expect I'm only in a thing called the O.M.E.G.A. program, it's like an ESE class but for smart people. Sometimes I wonder how the hell some of the kids got into it! oO

(This one isn't really a question but hey) Q: I read the poll and personally I think death is to good for him. Take away his power and make him the slave. Kagome's slave. Or just leave him stranded on an island of homosexual demons that are stronger than he could ever be.

A: Uh…Im scared. Um well that's one way to deal with Naraku…Although I'm quite sure that's not the way I will be using.

Q: Wow, this story sounds so real, I've read the book and I know that some of these scenes aren't in it, so where do you get your ideas?

A: I guess you could say from real life experiences. My life isn't the best and I'll leave it at that.

Q: Will this be an Inu/Kag story?

A: FOR THE LAST TIME! NO! I CLEARLY MADE IS KNOWN THAT IT WILL BE A SESSH/KAG STORY! ALTHOUGH I WILL PUT INUYASHA IN IT FOR YOU PPLS.

Q: Will Naraku pay for what he's done?

A: I really don't know I think I'm gonna ask you the readers….so.

**POLL**

**Should Naraku pay for his crimes, by death, an almost fatal 'accident', or should he die but not before he takes poor Kagomes life. (She can come back.) Or should Naraku just be forgiven and go on living without punishment for what he's done? **

**Yes/die 3**

**Yes/but he kills Kagome 6**

**Yes/almost die 2**

**No/live happily 1 (What the heck? Okay who gave this person the sugar?)**

**Next chapter: Not enough: **Well it's time for Sesshoumaru to break the news to Kagome. How will she handle it? What will happen to Naraku now that he knows Kagomes whereabouts? And what's with the Swedish dancing tuba players? All your questions will be answered next time on. A child called "It"

Ja Ne- TLSR


	8. Author alert

Hello...This is your faithful authoress, TLSR. I'm alright but not okay. Well, there's not much to say really. Just kind of writing to tell you I'm alright. So uh yea I was looking over some of my reveiws and there are a few that I have questions about.

death is only a phase- What? I dont really understand what you are trying to say. It clearly states that I did not write that part of the story in the disclaimer so what is wrong with that? For all of you reading this, this death is only a phase person wants to report me because she/he is to dumb to not read the discalimers at the begining of the chapters! Yes I know that I didn't write that part! For gods sake I even said I didn't so what is so wrong about that? I think you need to get your eyes checked death. Sorry. Trust me you'll have some pretty angry writers on your hands.

Wind Elf- Hey how are you doing? I don't have your phone number I really tried to call. So if you could call me I can explain the details. I was just wondering if you made it to that realy for life thing on sat. Oh well if you didn't I dont care.

Your faithful authoress.

TLSR


	9. Not enough

A Child called "It" - 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them! I don't own 'October skies'. I don't own Taco bell, Nextel, or subway, and I don't own any of the snippets from other stories they belong to their respective owners. Thank all of you for being so worried! I am okay, not fine but okay. I really appreciated how much you guys care. Thank you for the reviews. Since I have nothing else to do at this damn hospital Im typing on my laptop. So uh don't worry. Im not overworking myself. I enjoy typing so that is why this chapter will be extra long! Enjoy! Death is not a phase you need glasses. Your faithful authoress! TLSR **bows** Oh and about that flame I received. Dude a word of advice, don't mess with a PMSing woman in a wheelchair! GOT IT? Okay now that, that's out of my system. I apologize ahead of time for any brains lost, or horrible grammar. Oh yea, and the hobo.

**Summery:** She felt that she was unworthy of being loved; she was forced to suffer shame. Tears of laughter, devastation, and hope: all create the journey of this girl dubbed "It" and her unforgettable search for love.

**Flashback or scene change  
Thinking ''  
Talking **" "

**_Dream_**  
-

By yours truly: The Last Shadow Rider

-

**Chapter 8: Not enough**

**There's nothing you can say**

**Nothing you can do**

**Nothing in between**

**You know the truth**

**Nothing left to face**

**Nothing left to lose**

**Nothing takes your place**

**When they say you're**

**not that strong**

**Well you're not that weak**

**It's not your fault**

**When you climb up to that hill**

**Up to your place**

**I hope you're well**

**There's nothing left to prove**

**Nothing I won't do**

**Nothing like the pain**

**I feel for you**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Last time**

"Yes he has been," Replied Kagome looking back over at his emotionless face. " He came for me and saved my life before I did something awful. He stopped me from killing the rest of my sanity. Thank you M-lord." Kagome said as she bowed her head. "Now. I'm starved where is that food that I smell." She said turning back to a beaming Kaede.

' It looks like she is a keeper my lord. What are you planning to do with her?' Kaede asked

' I…wish to protect her…therefore I have decided.' He was silent for a moment. 'She will become my mate.'

Kaede's face paled and she dropped the tray in her hands onto the floor.

"Hey!" Kagome whined.

"Good Lord!" Kaede said staring at the wall in front of her.

-

-

-

"Uh? Kaede? Are you okay? You just kind of…dropped my food." She finished the last part in a quiet voice twiddling her thumbs together. Suddenly Kaede jumped up and hugged Kagome frantically. She screamed.

" Thank heavens! Today is the best day of my life! Kagome you are such a un no ii girl!"

"Uh, why am I lucky? I don't have anything to eat."

" Here take Sesshoumaru's. Take a lot, here have some more!" Kaede said scooping up the other tray and dumping it onto Kagome's lap. A sweat drop appeared on top of Kagome's head.

" Anyone mind telling me what's going on?" She said looking for help from Sesshoumaru.

" Nothing you should concern yourself with, you will know in due time."

" Kaede I suggest you go get more pancakes. I am after all hungry too." His face almost looked as though he was pouting. Kagome smiled as she saw that.

At that there was a melodic sound of laughter that reached his ears, it soon turned into an onslaught fit of giggles. Looking over to Kagome she was sitting on the bed holding her sides gasping for air as she shook with joy. At this he raised a delicate questioning eyebrow.

" What is so funny?"

"I-it's hahaha it's just that you-you hahaha your pouting over-over, over a plate of pan-cakes! Hahaha" She was on the bed rolling around clutching her stomach, "Oh! Ouch, my stomach-it-it hurts, hahaha I can't stop l-laughing!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. Turning to Kaede he nodded his head and she left. As soon as she shut the door he turned to the woman. "Kagome…" She stopped looking at him seriously, almost surprised.

'Wow, his voice is so soothing almost like honey, no syrup…for pancakes!' She started laughing again. "Hahaha!"

Loosing his patience he spoke. "Kagome if you don't stop I will not help you in the matter." She continued to laugh ranting about syrup and pancakes. With one quick deep breath he let his mask slip, jumping at her small form. She immediately stopped when she felt him on top of her straddling her hips. She looked up to see his bemused face. His eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement. This was not the Sesshoumaru she knew. "Uh…Sessho-"

Before she could comprehend what was happening the muscles of her stomach flinched and she gasped as he started to tickle her in a very sensitive spot. She wiggled around pleading for him to stop. "Please! HAHAHAAH please Sessho- ah! I can't breath! Oh stop. Uncle, uncle!" She cried as he tortured her stomach with his merciless tickling.

"That should teach you not to laugh at me." He said as he stopped. Now he was staring down at her still sitting on her hips. He smirked when he heard her grumbled reply.

" It's not my fault. You were the one complaining about your pancakes! To think, a great Taiyokai pouting over his pancakes! Sure I could picture the Lord of the East or even the Lord of the South doing that. But you, Demon Lord of the Western Lands! Hell no! I don't think so. It's just so funny!"

"I was not pouting. You should really check your eyesight Kagome." He said playfully.

'Wait playfully? What the hell?' "Uh, Sesshoumaru? What, I mean why are you…acting like-like"

"Like what?" He said leaning in closer to her face. His warm breath fell on her lips and the air got caught in the back of her throat. He smirked and then closed his eyes leaning in to claim her lips.

"Yea Sesshoumaru. _Like what?_" InuYasha said from the doorway. He tried to imitate a girls voice in the last part of his sentence. But failed miserably, it came out more of a high-pitched voice imitating that of Jaken.

Sesshoumaru halted his eyes snapping open and his hair fluttering around Kagomes form as he turned his head towards his brother. His eye's narrowed into an icy glare. Kagome could have sworn that the temperature in the room dropped at least 20 degrees.

"You should not imply anything you know nothing of, InuYasha" He said his name full of venom. " I suggest you leave now before I lose my temper. You are to forget everything you have seen or heard. Got it." The temperature dropped another 10 degrees. Kagome blinked twice when she saw InuYasha start to shake as if he were cold!

"Yea sure no problem Ani. Uh, I'm just going to uh…go…watch…uh, the make-out…Uh I mean go-watch-the-TV!" He said running away covering his eyes. Sesshoumaru was fuming but he soon forgot his worries as he felt the woman beneath him snicker. Looking down he raised his eyebrow.

" Sibling rivalry. Ah I swear they could make a reality show out of you two. It would win so many awards."

" You find my brothers stupid-ness amusing?" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

" No I just. Hey you provoke him on purpose, so ha!"

" You are wrong. I do not do that."

" Before I forget. Sesshoumaru…Could I ask you a favor. I know you've already done to much but it's the last one."

" Nothing is to much. What do you need?"

" Uh well, you see it's my brother. Souta. I'm afraid that Naraku might be hurting him now that I'm not there. I was wondering if he could possibly stay here with me. I mean if it's to much I can always…"

" That's fine."

"Really? Thank you"

He sighed and got off of her, "I'm going into the office today. While you where out I stayed here at the house and worked from my laptop. But there is only so much you can do like that. So You can do what ever you want today, just make sure that Kaede or InuYasha are with you at all times. Understood?" While all this was said he busied himself with going into his closet and coming out in a suit. (AN: Drools) His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his markings and tail seemed to disappear. To say Kagome liked what she saw would be and understatement. She was practically drooling. This however went unnoticed by Sesshoumaru. "Kagome? Kagome are you listening to me?"

"Hu? Oh yea sure I guess I'll just um go bathe and then maybe go watch TV with InuYasha." Sesshoumaru nodded his approval and said "The bath is the kono roka o zutto itta hidarite sanbanme no doa." She nodded and left. After Kagome had shut the door he said, "Be safe." And then he left.

Kagome sank lower into the hot water. She would never of thought that his bathtub was an actual hot spring that the house was built over. Letting out a contempt sigh she opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

The there were two springs one hot one cold they were both in the shape of a half moon/oval. There was no deep end. It was all pretty deep except for the few rocks and underwater sand dunes. There where beautiful deep red steps that led in and out of the water on both ends of the spring, and to the side was a minni waterfall. Around the spring were different types of plants, most of them were bamboo or wildflowers. The pathway to the hot and cold springs was made of a deep green marble. Around them were islands were plants grew. They were placed in a smooth black rock that Kagome guessed was Obsidian. Last but not least there were rice paper screens everywhere.

"Damn Sesshoumaru. You rich pig!" She laughed.

The bath was really quite uneventful from there on. Kagome got out and dried herself. Slipping on a dark green American Idiot shirt, and black parachute pants that Kaede brought her she walked towards the sound of a TV.

" Hey InuYasha." She said as she sat down on the couch with her knees at her chest, next to him. "What are you watching?"

" Uh…There's not really anything good on. But right now I'm watching spike TV. Some stupid Japanese game show. Here" He said handing her the television remote.

"Boring…stupid…stupid…what the heck?" She asked as she flipped through the channels stopping on P.B.S. On the screen was an Orchestra. Out in front of the Orchestra were eleven men each sitting on aluminum folding chairs, the kind you would buy at a dollar store. They whore green suspenders with intricate designs, a white under shirt, socks that reached their knees and a hat with a feather. Each had a brass Tuba ranging in size and shape. They sat blowing into the instrument while their faces turned a bright red. Kagome had to laugh at how stupid humans could get. Why somebody would want to watch this was beyond her.

" So…are you okay now?" InuYasha asked taking back the changer and flipping to the TV guide channel, watching as the shows scrolled by on a blue screen.

" I guess…I, it's really hard to talk about his right now." She said hugging her knees closer to her chest while looking at the floor.

" Okay. Uh hey why don't we go get something to eat for lunch today?"

" Maybe in an hour I just ate two hours ago. But like what would we eat?"

" What ever you want I guess, I'll pretty much eat anything."

" Ice cream?" She asked looking at him.

" Ice cream? For lunch? Uh…"

" You said you would eat anything, and I want ice-cream! Don't tabemono ni urushi"

"Well I really didn't think you would say something like that. I was looking for things along the line of like, Taco bell, seafood, or like subway. You know? Ice cream is uh…well its. It's Kusoimaimashii Brilliant!" He finished scratching his head.

"I told you."

"So we'll go get Ice-cream. Later." He finished. The two continued to look at the TV guide until they finally picked out 'October skies.' They began to watch it and got to the part where Homer had to work for his dad's coal mining company, when InuYasha's silver Nextel cell-phone began to ring. He jumped at first not expecting it but then reached down to flip it open after a couple rings.

"Mushi, Mushi. Hello?"

Kagome got up at that moment and headed towards the doorway. She turned and mouthed, 'I'll be back.' After he nodded she left.

"Where is she?" Came Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Well hello to you too, you really need to work on your introductions on the phone."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer him so he replied.

"Uh, I think she's in her room."

"You think?"

"Well she left the room when you called so…Sumimasen, I mean I assumed she went there because well, ah never mind."

"You will accompany her to lunch with me. I just got out of a conference about a small oil company becoming one of our suppliers. That man is so stubborn, he is asking too much. I'm about ready to drop him and look for a new supplier." There was a long pause.

"Kagome and I already had plans for lunch."

"Oh really…" His voice seemed uninterested. InuYasha could almost picture him stifling a yawn.

"Yea she wants Ice-cream."

"Ice-cream for lunch?"

"That's exactly what I said." InuYasha laughed.

"You will meet me at the Blue Pagoda for lunch in thirty minutes. I have someone with me that she would like to see. Then after we eat we might go to one of those ice-cream parlors."

"Baskin Robins?" He volunteered.

He received no answer because Sesshoumaru had already hung up.

"Great…KAGOME." He yelled.

"Yes?" She said rounding the corner. She had brushed her hair into a ponytail with her silver strands hanging in her face. A black jacket and a pair of black buckle up knee boots.

"My brother wants us to meet him for lunch. Then we're going to go get Ice-cream."

"Great." She sighed.

"You want any coffee?" He said pouring a cup for himself in a mug to take in the car.

"No."

The two were driving down the high way towards the Blue Pagoda in Sesshoumaru's prized BMW. He had the motorcycle. Kagome squealed as she sat behind the wheel. After a few choice words, death threats, and pinky promise InuYasha finally let her drive. He seemed very unhappy about the whole thing. A song blared on the radio. Kagome sang the chorus along with Simple plan.

'_Tell me what's wrong with society? When everywhere _

_I look I see. Young girls trying to be on TV, and won't stop_

_Till they've reached their dreams. Diet pills, surgery. Photo _

_Shop pictures in magazines telling them how they should be._

_It doesn't make sense to me._

All the while Kagome was pounding her foot on the floor of the car to the music, and with her free hand hit her thigh like a drum keeping perfect beat with the song.

_Is everybody going crazy? Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on, what's going on? _

_If you open your eyes you'll see that something is wrong._

I guess things are not how they used to be. There's no more 

'_normal' families. Parents act like enemies, making kids feel _

_like it's world war three. No one cares, no ones there. I guess_

_we're all just to damn busy. And money's are first priority it _

_doesn't make sense to me._

Kagome closed her eyes and sang her heart out with the chorus. This was a song she could relate to.

_Is everybody going crazy? Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on, what's going on? _

_If you open your eyes you'll see that something is wrong._

_Is everybody going crazy? Is everybody going crazy?_

Tell me what's wrong with society? When everywhere

I look I see. Rich guys driving big SUV's, while kids are

Starving in the streets. No one cares. No one likes to share.

I guess life's unfair.

_Is everybody-'_

"HEY! Ittai nani shitenda?" Kagome yelled as the radio was abruptly turned off. "I liked that song!"

"Keep you eyes open! And Slow down your going to fast, you won't be able to stop if that car in front of you does."

"Yes mother." She said slowing down to 65 mph.

" Ha, ha, ha." He dry laughed crossing his arms. " You don't understand that if this thing gets even a scratch I'm dead."

" Jama shinaide! I'll be careful. God you should trust me a little more." She said taking one hand of the wheel to pat his back, and another to run through her hair. The car swerved dangerously close to oncoming traffic. She laughed when he screamed and then pulled the car back over.

" Don't do that!" He shrieked.

" Blah! Blah!"

" I mean it Kagome don't mess around."

" Oh common I'm just playing with you. Don't worry."

" Just don't do that. Please."

"Fine." Kagome mumbled. Suddenly the car hit a bump and InuYasha's coffee bounced into the air and landed on Kagome's lap.

"YOW!" She slammed her leg down on the floor of the car and in the process hit the brakes. The car skidded to a stop suddenly, and the car behind them swerved to miss them. When it passed them InuYasha let out a deep breath. Just then the sound of tires and crunching metal reached their ears. The car seemed to jerk forward a good 3-4 feet.

" Oh shit." Kagome said, her eyes the size of baseballs.

'Where the hell are those two?' He thought glancing at his watch. 'They're an hour late!' His face turned into a scowl. Something was up.

"Um Sesshoumaru…do you know where my sister could be?" Souta asked.

Shaking his head he leaned back in his chair taking a sip of his sweetened iced tea. He glanced up at the TV that hung above the bar in the corner of the restaurant. The news was on.

" And now we go strait to our traffic report with Kinaki misaim. Kinaki how is the afternoon rush doing?"

" Well there is some major jams in the down town area. A six-car pile up occurred about an hour ago and police are still trying to get that cleaned up. It seems a Black BWM suddenly stopped causing the car behind it to hit it, and so on, and so on."

" Kinaki can you tell us if anyone was hurt?"

" Well the driver of the BMW'S head was bleeding, they however took her to the hospital just in case. The passenger in the BMW passed out when the airbags came out, but other than that it wasn't that bad. I can't say the same for the cars though. …" Sesshoumaru glared at the screen, as it showed live footage being taken from a helicopter. That was his car…and if what they said was true, Kagome had some explaining to do. Along with his half-whit brother who let her drive. There was going to be hell to pay.

"Souta come with me I know where your sister is." He quickly stood up paid for his drink and left.

"WHAT THE HELL WE'RE YOU THINKING?" He screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW! SHE SAID SHE WOULD BE CAREFUL! I BELIEVED HER. WHY AREN'T YOU SCREAMING AT HER?"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE THE IRRISPOSIBLE ONE THAT LET HER DRIVE."

"OH! SO NOW IT'S ALL MY FAULT SHE CRASHED THE CAR!" He yelled back.

" That's not the point. You should've known better."

The voices faded as Kagome walked towards the living room. Walking past the door where her brother lay sleeping. She didn't know what to do anymore. It seemed all she ever did was something bad. She wished her mother were here right now, she'd know what to do. Kagome then thought back to a memory of the day when she ran away from home. Her mother had said something to her that she would never forget.

'Flashback'

_My Mommy goes into the office with the police officer. The policeman closes the door. I wish I could hear what they're saying. I'm sure it's about me and how I'm always in trouble with Naraku .I'm only relieved that _he_ didn't come, but somehow I know that _he _would dare never risk exposing himself to anyone of authority. I know he always uses Mom for her dirty work. He controls my mother-the same way he controls everyone else. Above all, I know he must hide the secret. No one must know about what happens behind closed doors. But I know he's losing control. I try to think what this means. To survive, I must think ahead._

_Minutes later the door from the office creaks. Mother steps out from the room, shaking the policeman's hand. The officer approaches me. He bends down. "Kagome, it was just a small misunderstanding. Your mother here tells me that you became angry when your step-dad didn't let you ride your bike. You didn't need to run away for something like that. So, you go home with your mother now, and you two work this thing out. Your mother here says he's worried sick over you." He then changes his voice as he points a finger at me. "And don't you ever put your parents through that again. I hope you've learned your lesson."_

_I stand in front of the officer in total disbelief. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Ride my bike? I don't even have a bike! I've never even ridden on one before! I want to spin around and see if he is talking to some other kid. From behind, Mother looks down at me. Her eyes are blank. I realize that this is just another one of Naraku's cover stories. It figures._

_My mind becomes foggy. All I can hear inside my head is, " how lucky you are…how lucky you are…how lucky you are…" over and over again. I shudder when mother slams the door to the driver's side of the station wagon and rests her head against the wheel. _

" _God, Kagome. Do you know what this means? Naraku's going to be mad. He might do something to you. I don't want him to hurt you anymore. I wish I could just leave him." She began._

" _Then why don't you?" I ask._

" _It's not that simple. I'm scared sweetie. I'm scared that her might hurt us if we do try to leave right now. You won't understand right now, I think you're too young. But, your father doesn't love me sweetie. He goes out at night to see other women. I don't know why I'm still around. Maybe it's because I have a lot of money. But Kagome I promise you, I swear to you that we will be free from him one day. You and I will go far, far away from here and never see him again. You can be a normal girl, with a normal life. Sweetie, don't let him get to you. I know this is hard to understand but one day I won't be here. I don't know when that will be. It could be a year, it could be tomorrow. When I'm gone I want you to always remember I'm with you. If you ever need my help I'll be there. Just ask. Even if you can't see me, I'll do what I can to help."_

" Mom…if you're there please. I need help, I need a sign anything." Tears welled in her eyes. " I need you here right now. Why can't I do anything right. Please" She said looking up at the ceiling. Just then the TV turned on by itself. A commercial was on about available jobs in the city. Looking at the list she smiled when she came acrossed a familiar one.

"Thanks mom." She smiled. There the screen read.

'Tashio Corps. Looking for new secretaries. Job's available. Must be trained and interviewed. Call 1-800-354-7934, for appointment.' 'Only I don't need to schedule an appointment.' Kagome grinned changing the channel as Sesshoumaru walked in. He had his hands in his hair. He walked over and sat down. Gazing at the screen in front of him, a blank expression on his face.

" I'm really sorry Sesshoumaru. Sumimasen" 'Take the bait!' Her mind screamed.

" It's okay. I'll just have it repaired." He answered.

"Uh I was kind of hoping that you would let me try to…I don't know help out with something to make me feel a little better. You know I'm pretty good at filing, and typing."

" Perhaps." He said looking off into nowhere in particular.

" You wouldn't have to pay me or anything." Kagome said lifting her head to look at him, surprisingly he was staring at her. Their eyes meeting and holding.

" Now that I'm thinking about it. I could use your help. How would you like to be my secretary?" He asked.

'YES!' "Really?" She asked smiling.

" You sure you can stand it?"

" Yes. I'm sure."

" Good, you will start tomorrow. I'll wake you up. Kaede will have to go with you to get proper cloths though." He said eyeing my outfit.

" What's wrong with Green Day?" She pouted.

" I don't want to discus this. You are acting like a baby."

" Am not." Kagome then stuck out her tongue for good measure. She was greeted with him rolling his eyes, as sighing.

" Fine, fine, just one question. What happened to your other secretary?"

" She quit because a certain assistant of mine likes to grope people, and another is gay."

" Why don't you just get rid of them?"

" Because they don't bother me."

" Figures." She said getting up and walking towards the door.

" Where are you going?" He stated.

" With Kaede shopping. Problem?" Kagome answered. She was greeted with silence. " Okay then. Bye Sesshie." She laughed as she exited the room when she heard him growl at the new nickname she had bestowed on him. This was going to be fun…or so she thought.

**Nothing left to hide **

**Nothing left to fear **

**I am always here**

**What you want**

**What you lost**

**What you had**

**What is gone is over**

**What you've got**

**What you love**

**What you need is real**

**If it's not enough**

**It's not enough**

**It's not enough I'm sorry**

**If it's not enough**

**It's not enough**

Ani- Brother

Ittai nani shitenda?- What the hell are you doing?

Sumimasen- Sorry

Jama Shinaide- Fuck off!

Kono roka o zutto itta hidarite sanbanme no doa- third door on the left of this corridor.

Kusoimaimashii- Fucking

Tabemono ni urushi- to be a fussy eater

Un no ii- lucky

**READ ME:** Hello everyone…how was the chapter? Good, bad? Should I even continue? Hey I have written an other story. Well, sort of. It's only the first chapter, er uh prelude. It's a DBZ and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. Don't ask why…I don't even watch DBZ… or Yu Yu…'. Oh well…if you want you can read it. Yes it starts out a little dark, just a little bit. There are no rape scenes and it's got HIEI! Cough Sorry. Anyway, I would like to know what you think. So please go check it out. Its called Living is just a phase. No I didn't Death is just a phase, my friend actually suggested it, so thank you Chelsea…Dear death, I'm still mad at you for not reading that disclaimer and then threatening to report me just because you didn't read the disclaimer…isn't that what they are there for? To say that you don't own something? Damn I really have to wonder how old you are. Oh well…bye.

I'm sorry but I have held off long enough. What 3 chapters? Oh well I had to make a comment about this review. I have bolded my favorite part.

**Crutches the Magic Hippie**- Naraku needs to die a horrible death, but should almost kill Kagome. ALMOST, as in leave alive, but injured. It would make the plot so much better. Fluffy would care so much, that he would kill him, and make his death slow and painful. **Update soon, of else I will rip out your left leg and replace it with celery. YES, celery. Don't ask why, just do...**

Well Crutches, first things first, I love your uh Spikey cap of Doom. It's original! I like MD too but oh well enough about what I like. That was um a little scary. No offence but celery? I wont ask why I just uh…right. My left leg, you know I kind of need that for walking. But go right ahead I think it would be…err…umm…_'neat'_ yea neat to have a leg made out of celery! You go Girl! COMMON FREAKS UNITE! Ehem…sorry.

Q: (AN: Im not going to say…Im too embarrassed) this was from -**Wind elf**

A: I uh…yea…that was really stupid. Look guys Im really sorry! I didn't even realize it until you told me! Im so sorry. You see I was

AIMing and writing at the same time! I really thought it was right. I am so embarrassed because I actually can speak Japanese that is really bad. I uh…okay I'll go and hit my head now. Bye. Im so ashamed

Q: Will Kagome ever be herself again? -**Unicorns whisper**

A: Uh…let me ask you something, would you ever be the same again? I would think not. One of my friend's dad is in prison because he raped her! She is not the same. I guess that is what really motivated me to do this story. That and the idea that tempted my mind for years!

Q:FALME how could you do that... ... easily I understand... do you like torturing your characters? – **Sesshomaru13**

A: Uh…I don't own those characters remember? Look as I said before all flames will be laughed at. I really do laugh at this kind of stuff. I find it amusing. No I do not like to torture my characters I don't own InuYasha. Happy?

Q: You must tell me were you got these songs! They're freaking awesome man! –**Sesshoumarusmate4life**

A: Uh…I just like these songs, I listen to em all the time on the radio and I own a couple of CD's like Green day, Evanescence, oh and Our lady peace! But uh yea I just use songs that come to mind when I'm writing. I hope that helps. Oh in case I haven't said this before, I THINK AVRIL LAVINGE IS A TOTAL POSER! that'll be all.

Q: I hope you have a better life now. – **TigerPrincess1**

A: Uh…No actually I don't, don't worry yourself over me, I'm not that important!

Q: Do you need a beta reader? If so I'll be your beta reader. **–InuKagluver91**

A: Uh…hehe, what the hells a beta reader I'm sorry but I'm pretty stupid…but uh hey what can you expect I'm only in a thing called the O.M.E.G.A. program, it's like an ESE class but for smart people. Sometimes I wonder how the hell some of the kids got into it! oO

(This one isn't really a question but hey) Q: I read the poll and personally I think death is to good for him. Take away his power and make him the slave, Kagome's slave. Or just leave him stranded on an island of homosexual demons that are stronger than he could ever be. – **Also InuKagluver91**

A: Uh…Im scared. Um well that's one way to deal with Naraku…Although I'm quite sure that's not the way I will be using.

POLL 

**Should Naraku pay for his crimes, by death, an almost fatal 'accident', or should he die but not before he takes poor Kagomes life. (She can come back.) Or should Naraku just be forgiven and go on living without punishment for what he's done? **

**Yes/die 3**

**Yes/but he kills Kagome 6**

**Yes/almost die 2**

**No/live happily 1 (What the heck? Okay who gave this person the sugar?)**

**Next chapter: With you: **Kagome's first job! Why the hell is she wearing a skirt? Sesshoumaru likes to give her more work than she can handle and see her suffer. How can he be so evil? Why is Miroku making loads of money when InuYasha is making half of what he gets? And what's with Jakotsu? Isn't he gay? Find out next time on a Child called "It"

Ja Ne- TLSR


	10. Author alert

**A Child called "It"**  
-  
-  
Authoress alert by yours truly **TLSR **-  
-  
-  
Hello readers,  
I bet you all are wondering why I'm not Updating...Because you didn't do what I asked. I politely asked you to reveiw for this story and for the other story I am currently writing. Thanks to everyone that did reveiw. I will post your names or something...Anyway, POST REVEIWS OR ESLE! I will post the next chapter if you do. I don't care if you absolutly hate my other story, as long as you review for it then I will post a chapter in this story whivh you like or else you wouldn't have read this far. 

** TLSR**


	11. Crawling

**A Child called "It"**

**-**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them! Okay I know I said this chapter would be something else but…I changed my mind about the song I used. So don't kill me, or else my brilliant mind won't be able to type anymore of this story. I am also celebrating because I hit 60 reviews. Finally! (Zim Gir…Self-destruct! Gir FINALLY!) So…PARTY! COMON EVERYONE LET'S PAR-TAY! Music blasts in the background

**IMPORTANT READ OR DIE! NO SERIOUSLY READ THIS**

**I will be deleting the author's notes before I post my next chapter! So don't freak when you see that**

**Im missing some chapters! Oh yea REVIEW DAMNIT! I WILL UPDATE FASTER! Okay **

I bet you all are wondering why I didn't update right? Simple, deep breath. YOU DIDN'T REVIEW! I waited one week for this story. And one week for the other one. Well, some of you did. I would like to thank all of you who did bows. But I only got like 5 reviews. Comon people I know you can do better than that. The more reviews, the faster I update. And another part as to why it took 2 weeks instead of one. Simple, I politely asked you if you could read my OTHER story and tell me what you thought…I got one review aside from my friends who I asked to review. That is pathetic. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR BOTH STORIES! Even if you don't like the story review, it will make me update faster. I will list and congratulate all those who did review! Without me asking…

**Thorn DragonballZ**

**TigerPrincess1**

**Kagomesiun**

**Sailor Universe darkness**

**Gothic-ember**

**Fox Xantos**

**Crutches the magic hippie**

**Aelxiusmoon2010**

**CONGRADUTALTIONS!**

**-**

**Summery:** She felt that she was unworthy of being loved; she was forced to suffer shame. Tears of laughter, devastation, and hope: all create the journey of this girl dubbed "It" and her unforgettable search for love.

**Flashback or scene change  
Thinking ''  
Talking **" "

**_Dream_**  
-

_**By yours truly: The Last Shadow Rider**_

-

**Chapter 9: Crawling**

**Crawling in my skin**

**These wounds they will not heal**

**Fear is how I fall**

**Confusing what is real**

**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface**

**Consuming confusing**

**This lack of self-control I fear is never ending**

**Controlling I can't seem**

**To find myself again**

**My walls are closing in**

**(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)**

**I've felt this way before**

**So insecure**

**Crawling in my skin**

**These wounds they will not heal**

**Fear is how I fall**

**Confusing what is real**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Last time** " What's wrong with Green Day?" She pouted.

" I don't want to discus this. You are acting like a baby."

" Am not." Kagome then stuck out her tongue for good measure. She was greeted with him rolling his eyes, as sighing.

" Fine, fine, just one question. What happened to your other secretary?"

" She quit because a certain assistant of mine likes to grope people, and another is gay."

" Why don't you just get rid of them?"

" Because they don't bother me."

" Figures." She said getting up and walking towards the door.

" Where are you going?" He stated.

" With Kaede shopping. Problem?" Kagome answered. She was greeted with silence. " Okay then. Bye Sesshie." She laughed as she exited the room when she heard him growl at the new nickname she had bestowed on him. This was going to be fun…or so she thought.

**MAKE SURE YOU READ THE IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOVE. I MEAN IT!**

"Oh! But it's pink!" Kagome whined as Kaede held out a pink skirt for her inspection. " I already told you, I'm not going to wear anything, light except for white. None of that blue, pink, or yellow. It has to be brown, black, red, or white. And NO lace!" She said counting off the colors on her fingers, and stomping her foot for good measure. Kaede just sighed.

"Ye must really try harder to look civilized." Kaede said picking a black pullover blouse off the rack.

" Yes mom. What more do you want? I even dyed my white hair black for you! That's a lot! You can at least give me that much." Kagome complained. Kaede however chose not to listen and continued.

" Now go try this on before I change my mind." Kaede handed the many different outfits she had picked out to Kagome, ushering her to the fitting rooms. After hours of bickering and arguing over weather the shirt in question really had frilly lace on the sleeves they finally had 10 different outfits for her to wear to work. They had also bought three pairs of pajamas from Hot Topic. Kaede had almost fainted when Kagome dragged her in. Along with that they had a couple of new cloths for Kagome. Kaede also insisted that Kagome get her hair stripped of the black color she had previously dyed it, so that her true beauty showed. Kagome finally agreed after Kaede promised her that she would buy her lunch if she got her hair done. The bill was put on Sesshoumaru's credit card. Kagome was determined that she would pay him back, even though Kaede insisted that Sesshoumaru would not like that.

"It's getting rather late child, maybe we should head home, Kaede yawned as she reached into her pocket to get the keys to the car. She glanced over at Kagome to receive and answer.

"Hai, Kaede-Sama." Kagome said stumbling up as she tried to balance all the bags in her arms. Circling back around Kagome, Kaede headed towards the mall exit. Pushing open the doors their ears were met with the sound of water.

It was pouring down rain. Which came in patterns, pounding on pedestrian's umbrellas one moment then letting up the next.

When the rain did quiet down the wind took over pulling people back and forth. A thunderstorm had rolled in, Kagome could

hear the faint rumbling in the distance. That rumbling would only turn into an onslaught of cracks and loud noises as the storm

got closer. And it would, because the storm was moving south towards the city.

Kagome stopped, looking up at the sky, the rain pelting her face. Soft thumps could be heard as the droplets came in

contact with her face cooling her skin. She loved when it rained but terribly hated thunder. It scared her to no end.

"Hurry Child, ye will catch sick if ye don't walk faster." Kaede's voice called out over the pounding.

"I'm coming Kaede-sama." Kagome huffed as she was interrupted. Walking briskly to catch up with the old priestess. As Kagome crossed the street a black car, with its lights turned out, turned the corner. It stopped as if waiting for something, then the lights flashed on and it charged at Kagomes, rubber burning and tires squealing. Kagome looked up as if she were a deer in the headlights unable to move in fear.

"RUN CHILD! RUN!" Kaede screamed as she turned to see what was happening, finally noticing the car. Seeing that Kagome was not moving she dropped the bags and started hauling ass to the terror stricken girl.

Kaede realized that she would never make it in time so she jumped; using the curb, and hurling herself into the air she tackled Kagome to the ground, rolling away, just as the car flew past. The sickening sound of bones cracking hung in the air. Kaede yelled out as her shoulder met the concrete, snapping it at the collarbone. She turned pale and began to tremble, her arm twisted in an uncomfortable position. Finally coming to her senses Kagome looked over at the old woman laying helplessly on the sidewalk. The driver stopped realizing that they had not hit their target. It soon started to zoom away waiting for the next time it could get the girl alone. Kagome looked up after it and could have sworn she saw Naraku behind the steering wheel. She shuddered, wanting to cry out. A moan from beside her made once again turn her attention to Kaede.

"Kaede are you okay?" She asked her reaching out to touch her arm.

"Nay Child! Ye mustn't touch it!" She said shooing her hand away from her body with her other hand.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Aye…" She tensed up in pain. "Carry me back to the house, I'll have the doctor there look at it. These old bones can't heal themselves anymore. It's a wonder I can even heal others." She answered.

Kagome nodded and gently picked her up heading to the car.

"Leave the car here, just take the bags and go." Kagome nodded following her new orders. Picking up the bag and walking around the building soon jumping up and out of sight.

"And that's when I came back here and one of your servants took her from me to see the doctor. What was his name? Totosai?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "That is not important. Did you see who was behind the wheel?"

Kagome hesitated and winced. Bringing her left arm up to rubber her other arm she took a deep breath. "I-I don't really know…I mean I saw the driver but I don't know if who I saw was really him."

"Him? Who was this person? Is it…" He trailed off looking at her eyes.

"Anata ga nani o itte iru no ka wakarimasen." She cried. Sesshoumaru gripped her arms harder.

"Who was he?"

"Naraku…" She whispered.

The room filled with silence. Kagome began to hiccup sobs as she remembered all the bad memories that she had been locking away for the past 24 hours. They flooded back like a tsunami, quickly rushing in and claiming what was left of her mind. Pulling it away like it had never been there.

"I suggest you go to bed now. I expect you to go to work with me in the morning."

"In the morning? What about school? You said-"

"I am aware of what I said. However. Your school has allowed you to take online courses when you have the time. I insist that you go to bed." He said sternly.

She looked as if she were about to cry again. Sighing he answered in a gentle tone.

" Kaede will be well cared for. You need not worry. It is not your fault."

Kagome opened her mouth to shout her feelings. 'Not my fault? Not my fault? If I weren't here than none of this would have happened!' She thought.

Sesshoumaru raised his hand to signal her not to speak. "Go." His voice floated acrossed the room, it was so…so, gentle. It was like an angel. Yet it was so full of emotion that it made her shiver. She nodded and left before she did something she would regret, still in a daze.

"AHHH!" The mound of covers shrieked again as lightning crackled outside the window, creating a loud boom.

Kagome started to cry and covered her ears with the pillows, closing her eyes. Her small hands held onto a pink

round glowing object that shown brightly. The Shikon No Tama. The only problem was Kagome had no clue what it was. Could her day be any worse? She hated her life. Hated it. She wanted to die, really! Yet she lived on. She didn't

know why or how she managed, but the fact was that she did. Why did it have to be so complicated? So many problems. Her

heart felt like it had a weight on it. Her whole chest felt that way. Like she was being eaten from the inside out.

"BOOM!" Another streak of lightning crashed outside. Not being able to stand it anymore Kagome fell out of bed, clinging to her comforter, and ran towards the door. Flinging it open she did not hesitate to run towards the door with a light underneath the frame. Reaching out for the handle another crash made her stop immediately and drop to the ground weeping.

She sat there crumpled to the ground sobbing uncontrollably into her fists. She hated lightning. It brought back to many bad memories. Why? Because when it rained Naraku would get bored, so he either went out with one of his whores, or he beat Kagome. It always seemed that the beatings grew more intense during thunderstorms. He would play a game. A game in which he would strike her bare back with what ever he could find, mostly broken wine bottles or a bike chain, when ever lightning sounded, rattling the house. It still haunted her. Most things still did. Pain and hiding was all she had ever known. She was just now experiencing freedom.

"BOOM!" She cringed again and cried out falling limp against the door. Tears ran down her face. Suddenly the door moved causing her to fall on the floor. She wept but opened her eyes. Glancing forwards Kagome saw a pair of bare feet.

Sesshoumaru looked up from the screen of his laptop, which reflected a Solitaire screen, as he heard a soft thump at the door. His eyes narrowed as he listened…nothing. Putting the thought aside he went back to his screen. A few moments passed and he heard a yelp and the sounds of someone crying. This was very strange. Getting up and silently walking towards the door he pressed his ear against the frame. He could hear the crying better now. Reaching down and twisting the knob he opened it slightly. Peering out he saw a lump of blankets lying on the floor. Opening the door wider he watched as the demoness fell onto the floor sobbing. He was clearly confused. Fearing the worst he bent down slightly shaking her. He pulled his hand away as she whimpered.

"No…please stop it. Make it stop."

"Kagome. It's me."

Her head moved and her silky hair fell around her face creating a halo around her pale tear stricken face. Her wide eyes were the clearest blue he had ever seen, his breath almost caught in his throat at the brokenness that shone back at him. Almost. She looked so innocent and helpless. Bringing herself to rest on her knees she stared back at his face, as if pleading.

"BOOM!" She let out a small cry and in one swift fluid motion leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and burring her head in his chest. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He was taken aback by this act. He never thought that anyone would seek comfort in him, the ice prince. Hell, he didn't think that anyone would touch him so intimately. She acted like he was a good friend and like she had known him for years.

He almost smirked as he realized just what she was scared of. She acted like such a baby at some times.

"Kagome." In response her grip tightened. "Will you let go?" She shook her head no against his chest.

"Why not?" It was a stupid question; he didn't even know why he asked it. He already knew the answer. He figured that he pitied her and would try to comfort her. That is if he could find it in him to do so.

"Thunder…"Was all she said until another loud crash echoed through the house. She flinched once more.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "You won't let go then?" She shook her head.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" She nodded yes.

"Can you go to your room alone?"

No.

"Do you want me to bring you to your room?"

No.

"Do you…" He paused to think, this woman drove him crazy sometimes. Yet, he chose to put up with her just to see what weird and strange things she would do next. She never ceased to amaze him.

"Do you want to go to sleep with me?"

Lifting her head, she looked up at his eyes. Her lips slightly parted. Hair ruffled. She seemed to think, nibbling on the bottom of her lip contemplating her answer in her head. Slowly she closed her eyes and nodded yes.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Closing his eyes too, he could feel a headache coming on. "You can come, but first I need to go to the kitchen and get something to drink. Kaede usually brings it to me but she is unable to. You can stay here or come with me."

Kagome let go of him and began to back up, getting ready to stand when another boom echoed over the land. Yelping she reattached herself to Sesshoumaru's person.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Bringing one hand behind her head firmly holding her head against his chest, but not tight enough to hurt her, and bringing the other under her body to the small of her back, pressing that against him as well. He swung her up and into his arms, holding her bridal style, and proceeded towards the kitchen.

Kagome sat, in Sesshoumaru's lap. Comfy and cozy. His left arm was draped around her waist and the other held his tea. Kagome held her big mug of Tea with both hands. It was supposed to help you sleep.

Looking at her reflection in the nearby window she noticed how protective Sesshoumaru looked. Almost like a husband felt for his wife. Or in her case a Mate. She shook her head pushing those silly thoughts out.

'Sesshoumaru would rather gag himself with InuYasha's dirty underwear.' She thought almost smiling. She finished off her tea and set it down on the table. Then she sunk back into Sesshoumaru closing her eyes. Since the kitchen was so far in the house the loud noise was muffled as lightning struck. The only window was the one she had looked out and that shone out into a small garden, which had a glass roof overhead. Kagome let her thoughts consume her so much that she didn't notice when Sesshoumaru set down his cup and began to pick her up again.

"Sesshoumaru…" She was met with silence so she continued. "I think I can walk now." She finished looking up at his face to make sure he understood. He looked down at her face, locking eyes. Finally he nodded and set her down, pulling her close to his side, so that one arm was around her while her body stood against his left side, and began to walk.

The two demons walked into the mighty lords room, one clutching to the other. Lightning flashed out side his window causing Kagome to flinch and burry her head in his warm embrace.

"Which side are you going to sleep on?"

"It doesn't matter."

Sesshoumaru then shrugged and tossing back to covers crawled into the bed. He held the covers up in the air waiting for Kagome to crawl in. He did not have to wait long. Soon she lay on his bare chest, her cheek resting against his flesh. One hand rested on his chest while the other played with his hair. Her hand twirled and played with the silver tresses that belonged to Sesshoumaru. Staring at it intently. Every now and then lightning would strike and she would flinch, but the storm seemed to be reseeding. That was good.

"Do you know why I hate thunder so much?"

The movement of Sesshoumaru's hand at his side was the only indication that he was awake and listening.

"Naraku would always whip me during thunder storms. He would hit my back in time with the thunder. One time he used a leather belt that had been dipped in scolding hot water and alcohol."

Sesshoumaru's grip tightened around her waist as she said that.

"I really haven't gotten a chance to properly thank you for what you have done. I know that I haven't been the best guest in the world. Hell I wrecked your car." Kagome pushed herself up against him so that she could see his face. "But I guess what I'm trying to say is…" She was silenced with a finger.

"You do not need to apologize. Now go to sleep." She nodded. Laying her head back down so that he cheek once again rested on his chest.

" Nan demo. Goodnight Sesshoumaru." She said finally closing her eyes drifting into an uneasy sleep.

The early morning sky was grey and damp, as the rain clouds could be seen far off in the distance, but still the birds rose as they do every morning. When the sun slowly rolled over the peak casting its rays onto the rose colored sky with their sweet song. The stars began to slowly fade as the grey curtain above the earth became streaked with blue coming from the east. The sun was merrily waking every living creature from its nights rest, bringing the world to life once again.

As the night slowly started to fade and the warm sun started to creep into the darkened room. Blue birds hopped from branch to branch of the cherry tree located outside the balcony window. The two occupants stirred.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome greeted as she pushed back to covers and stepped onto the floor. Her face void of emotion, and her eyes still puffy. Sesshoumaru nodded looking back at the mirror to fix his tie. Damn ties. He absolutely hated wearing one. But everyone else insisted it was part business.

"Choshoku?" Kagome asked. Her stomach growling.

"You can go see what's down in the kitchen…" Kagome started towards the door but was stopped. "As soon as you get dressed and are ready to leave, then if you have time you can go. We are leaving in an hour." She frowned but agreed. Opening the door she slipped down the hallway towards her room. Halfway towards her room she remembered that she had left her blanket in his room, she stopped to turn back but then thought other wise. Bringing her hand up to wipe her sleep filled eyes she felt a smooth cold object brush up against her cheek. Looking at her wrist she smiled as she saw the pink jewel shining brightly at her, the small chain attached to it was wrapped around her wrist a few times holding it in place.

"Hello." She said. It seemed to glow brighter in response. She almost laughed at it. A talking jewel. She had always thought nothing of it. Hell if magical swords and demons existed what was to say that a talking jewel didn't? Brushing that thought away she continued towards her room.

Swiftly opening shutting the door behind him, Sesshoumaru picked up his brief case and headed down stairs.

Pushing back the kitchen door he set his brief case down next to the high stool and quietly took a seat. He looked up seeing none other than Kaede herself humming softly to herself as she tended to the eggs. After a moment Kaede turned around and set down a plate of yellow scrambled eggs with ketchup on the side and a cup of coffee. She was using only one arm seeing as the other one was in a cast.

"Hello Sesshoumaru. How is everything going?"

"Fine…you?" He said looking at her arm.

"Oh…" She said batting her arm at him. "It's fine. A bit of Totosai's magic fixed the stubborn thing right up. How is Kagome?" She said pulling up a stool to sit in front of him.

"I'm fine Kaede-sama." Kagome fake smiled walking in the door. Kaede turned around in her seat and picked up another plate for her. Kagome started to chow down immediately.

" Shuldt ve bwe weaving?" Kagome asked tiny bits of eggs spraying out of her mouth as she spoke.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. She then swallowed and repeated herself. "Shouldn't we be leaving?"

"We will…we will. Have patience. We still have a half-hour." He said reassuringly, acting as nice as possible in front of Kaede, for she would surely scold him later and he was not in the mood for her yelling.

Ignoring Sesshoumaru's reassurance Kagome still felt the need to leave. She didn't know why, she just did. It was like something in the back of her head was screaming 'Some thing bad is going to happen!' Sighing Kagome impatiently slammed her head onto the countertop, each time making a loud thudding noise. Kaede winced.

"Child, ye really shouldn't do that. One could hurt themselves doing that." She said.

"I know…but it helps with the annoying voices in my head."

Kaede and Sesshoumaru looked at each other questionably. Just then InuYasha decided to make his entrance.

"Morning everyone. Mornin' Kags. Oh hey Kaede! And…brother…" He finished in a grumble.

"Morning Inu."

"Stop barking InuYasha."

"…"

"So Kags," InuYasha started as he sat down on her other side. "First day of work hu? Are you gonna hide your marks with a spell till ya get there? I know Sesshoumaru over there does." He said pointing at his brother.

" Uh…I well…I really don't know how to put up a concealment spell that great." She smiled.

" That's okay child. I can do that for ye." Kaede said smiling and lifting her good arm in the air to touch Kagomes cheek. Soon all the markings disappeared from her face leaving a normal human looking face, save for the eyes and pointed ears, which were hidden beneath her hair, which had now turned dark brown.

"Once we enter the building you are allowed to remove the spell. Most of my employees are demons, or humans that are very intelligent and know about us demons existence." Sesshoumaru said sipping his coffee.

"Hai." Kagome nodded. "Can we go now?"

"Shortly."

Kagome grumbled and sunk down in her chair growling. InuYasha reached over and began rubbing circles on her shoulders, earning a growl from Sesshoumaru. Kagome yawned and smacked both of them on the head. "Stop acting like three year olds." She said looking at InuYasha. He just gave her a cheesy smile.

Sesshoumaru then stood up. "I believe we can go now. So let's head to my car."

She nodded and stood, looking back at InuYasha she asked, "What about him? Isn't he coming?"

"He will. When he feels like it. He works on floor 15 so he doesn't have to show up as early as me."

"Right. And what floor do you work on?" She asked walking out of the room. Following straight behind him as he opened a door on his left leading into the car garage. He flicked on the lights to reveal his black BMW in all its glory. The car looked like it had just been bought, not a scratch. She cautiously smiled as she opened the door, a look of pure embarrassment on her face. Gently she sat down next to him and shut the door.

"The top floor. 32." He answered in a bored tone, as he put the keys in the ignition and started the car. Not bothering to put his seat belt on, seeing as if he were in an accident he would survive. And it wasn't like he couldn't pay a fine if he got pulled over. Kagome just nodded along.

"I need to make a quick stop before we get there. If you don't mind." Sesshoumaru stated in a matter of fact tone as he twisted around to watch were he was going as he backed out of the driveway.

"Okay." She said settling down in her seat a worried expression on her face.

Kagome watched as long winding rows of sakura blossoms drifted past her window. A cherry tree every now and then. Birds playfully danced in and out of the branches, playing tag or follow the leader. She almost smiled when she saw two birds stop and start to nuzzle each other. Soon she was pulled out of her musings, when the car stopped, and Sesshoumaru honked the horn. Minutes passed and still Kagome had no idea what he was honking for. Soon the front door of the house to her right opened and out came two smiling child, one with long black hair, and the other with fiery red hair. They bounded over to the car and got in.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Sesshoumaru-sama!" The two squeaked as the crawled in the back and buckled their seat belts.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Rin-chan, Shippo-kun." He answered putting the car back into neutral. Kagome shot him a puzzled look. He sighed knowing her would have to explain. Man this woman really knew how to control other with out a clue as to what she was doing.

"Shippo and Rin are one of my most trusted employees children. He is divorced so his only visitation rights are every other weekday, such as today. He works on my level so he can't pick them up seeing as he lives on the other side of the city. I pick them up for him on my way to work. They're very well behaved."

"Awww. Sesshoumaru has a soft spot?" She smirked. He growled in response. Their little feud stopped when they were interrupted by giggles coming from the seat behind them. Kagome turned around in her seat putting up a fake smile.

"Hello. Im Kagome. Who are you?"

"Silly lady Sesshoumaru-sama already told you. But incase you forgot, Rin's name is Rin."

"And I'm Shippo, Im a year older than my little sister Im 7!" He said holding up 6 fingers.

"Wow. You're a big one aren't you?" She laughed at their poor Math and Grammar skills. She wanted children just like that. Irresistibly cute.

Shippo nodded his head puffing out his chest. Rin just swatted at him and told him not to be mean.

The building was huge. There was no mistake that Sesshoumaru was a pretty rich guy. Especially if he owned the Western lands in demon terms and owned a company like his. She had guessed from his huge house that he was pretty wealthy but she hadn't imagined this! The best part was, she got to work at the top! Yep life was changing for the better. Or so she thought.

Walking in side the big doors holding Rin and Shippo's hands, Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru, silently asking if she could remove the concealment spell. Even though it was helpful, it was so damn itchy! He slightly nodded, removing his own. She looked forwards smiling as she felt the tingle of magic slowly disappear.

Rin squeezed her hand looking up at her. Kagome looked down to listen to her. Bending down on one knee she waited as Rin pushed aside her long white hair and cupped her small hand. She leaned in and whispered, "Shippo and I think you're really pretty." Looking over at Shippo he nodded also. She saw that Shippo had shed his disguise and was now a beaming Kitsune; she still wondered what Rin looked like. Kagome smiled, straitening back up.

"Thank you, you two." She smiled clasping a hold of their hands and leading them towards the spot where Sesshoumaru had stopped to wait. This must not have been a regular occurrence because when he had stopped and turned to wait slight gasps could be heard.

Kagome soon found herself in a private elevator that was only opened by a key card, Sesshoumaru and the two kids beside her. Sesshoumaru had told her that she would get her key card later that day. Upon the doors opening Kagome gasped stepping off. It was simply beautiful.

"Wa." Kagome breathed looking around the corridor. The kids being accustomed to this place immediately let go of Kagome's hands and ran ahead to see their dad. Sesshoumaru however waited patiently for her.

The tile was a grey/blue design with small mosaics every few feet. Mostly those of dog demons in their true form. Most consisted of a large white dog and blue crescent moon in the background. The scenery differed from one to the next.

Various living plants with flowers with almost intoxicating smells adorned the walkway. On the walls were an assortment of paintings showing peaceful scenes in one and bloody battles in the next. At the end of the corridor lay two large mahogany doors with a red rug leading up to it, which the children had pulled open and entered. Above the door, hanging on the light blue wall, was a painting of Sesshoumaru dressed in a white kimono with red flowers on the sleeves and armor acrossed his chest. His tail lay on his shoulder. Kagome concluded that that panting was very old.

"This is my office. I usually spend most my time at my desk rarely do I leave. That is what you are here for. To take my calls, run my errands, and bring me what ever pops into my head." He said in a bored tone straitening his tie, and sitting down at his desk. "Your office is in there. The only door is through my office." He added pointing at a door to his left.

"So basically I'm your slave?"

"Tadashii. Let's see it just about time for…" He was cut off as the doors to his office swung open, and in bounded Rin and Shippo. "Rin and Shippo to go to the day care. They have finished visiting with their father. You should take them."

Kagome nodded and took hold of the children's hands.

"I also want some tea…Green tea. Then I have some papers to type and calls to make." Kagome nodded once again.

"Shall we? You want to get away from the grumpy old man right?" Kagome asked as she smiled at Sesshoumaru. He just quirked and eyebrow in response. 'Sexy.' Kagome thought, turning back around to leave.

"Kagome-sama. Can we say goodbye to our dad?" Shippo said as they stepped out of the office.

"Sure…where is he?"

A deep masculine chuckle came from behind her and she instantly turned around. A fiery red head man a good two feet taller than Kagome herself stood with his hands in his pockets.

"What I don't get a hug?"

"Daddy!"

"Dad!"

He bent down on one knee brining both hands around and embracing them. He whispered something in each of their ears, which Kagome almost missed. "I love you." Those three words…those three simple words made Kagome's heart clench. Her father had never told her that he loved her, never. It was always negativity. She hated to say it but she envied those two children for what they had. Love.

"Ms. Higurashi?" He asked looking up from his children.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Just call me dad. Everyone else does, well except for Mr. Tashio, he calls me by my real name. Moretsu." He bowed. "I noticed that you are an Inu-yokai. Am I right Ms. Higurashi?"

"Kagome…just Kagome. And yes…I guess now I can see where Shippo gets his looks. What about Rin? Did she get her looks from her mom?"

"Actually I adopted Rin, after my wife passed away 5 years ago."

"Oh, Im so sorry about bringing it up. I know how it is to lose a loved one."

"Don't worry about it." He said waving his hand. "Go on now."

"…And we paint, and sometimes we bake cookies. And we play, and jump, and sing, and sleep." Shippo counted on his fingers as he named all the things that he did at his day-care.

"Don't forget jump rope. And all the magic shows you put on for the three year olds." Rin added, watching the numbers on the elevator flash. Finally the door dinged and they all stepped off.

A woman with dark hair and red eyes rushed passed Kagome knocking into her and almost sent her flying. She

mumbled her excuse and stepped on the elevator cursing at herself for being late. Kagome smiled. Always count on missing something important.

The woman looked up at Kagome and narrowed her eyes. A strange scent reached Kagomes nose it felt so warm and comforting, yet underneath it you could smell malice and hate. Kagome felt like lying down and never waking up.

"Follow us Kagome-sama! Rin knows the way!" She yelled clasping her hand and running towards two glass doors. Kagome's eyes snapped open. Her instincts flared to life. Something was defiantly wrong. However she pushed aside the silly thought of something wrong about a children's program. Hesitantly she walked into the room.

Colorful designs danced acrossed the walls, fabrics strung together to imitate a rainbow hung from the ceiling. She smiled thinking how foolish she had been to think something wrong was happening in here.

"Come on Kagome let me show you where Rin and Shippo stays so you can come play with us. It's way in the back." Shippo took hold of her hand and dragged her to the back of the room they were currently in and opened a door. Going down a hallway, turning a corner and then finally opening a door.

"Wow you guys are really back here hu?"

"Yep."

Kagome reached for the doorknob. When a scream reached her ears.

"Kagome-sama. I smell smoke." Shippo said looking back the way he had walked from. Kagome looked at the frightened kids and frowned when she began to get dizzy. The feeling she had gotten when around that lady suddenly came back, causing Kagome to lose her balance.

"Kagome-sama! Rins scared!" She cried clutching to her leg as she looked down the hallway to see a wall of fire spreading closer. Already cloth and wooden posts nailed to the ceiling began to fall. One peace of burning wood fell on Kagome's leg pinning the poisoned demoness to the floor. That was the last she saw before her world went black

After the fire alarm had sounded Sesshoumaru had checked with the front desk to locate where the fire was and how bad it was. He was told the location and that one of the workers had seen through the smoke two small children and an adult lying on the floor beside them. That was all he needed to know. Before he could blink he was out his office door and down the stairs. Bursting onto the children's floor he looked to his left at the water demons frantically spraying water on the fire. He nodded at them to continue as he leapt into the flames. He sniffed the air. He smelt smoke, and wood, and burning plastic, but another scent caught his nose, vanilla. He quickly followed the scent to a door and busting it open he came to a hallway. He could hear a crying child and soon found what he was looking for. There on the floor lay a motionless Kagome. The ball of fur beside her seemed to be giving off an energy that he soon realized was foxfire.

"Shippo."

The crying lump of flesh looked up at him. "Im sorry, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Your gonna be alright now see?" He said picking up the human child and slinging her over his shoulder. He reached out for the Kitsune.

"I-I- She just stopped breathing!" He cried out the foxfire finally giving out as he fell down on the ground crying.

"No…" Sesshoumaru said eyes wide. He turned to see the lifeless Kagome. "No…"He whispered tears stinging at his eyes.

**Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me**

**Distracting reacting**

**Against my will I stand beside my own reflection**

**It's haunting how I can't seem...**

**To find myself again**

**My walls are closing in**

**(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)**

**I've felt this way before**

**So insecure**

**Crawling in my skin**

**These wounds they will not heal**

**Fear is how I fall**

**Confusing what is real**

**Crawling in my skin**

**These wounds they will not heal**

**Fear is how I fall**

**Confusing, confusing what is real**

**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface**

**Consuming confusing**

**This lack of self-control I fear is never ending**

**Controlling, confusing what is real.**

**Japanese Translations **

Nan demo- what ever

Anata ga nani o itte iru no ka wakarimasen- I don't know what your talking about.

Ohayo Gozaimasu- good morning

Choshoku- breakfast

Wa- Wow

Tadashii- Right

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**POLL**

**Should Naraku pay for his crimes, by death, an almost fatal 'accident', or should he die but not before he takes poor Kagomes life. (She can come back.) Or should Naraku just be forgiven and go on living without punishment for what he's done? **

**I think it's safe to say that Kagome is going to die in the end.**

**Yes/die 4**

**Yes/but he kills Kagome 27**

**Yes/almost die 6**

**No/live happily 2 **

**Next chapter**: Sango? Miroku? Is Kagome going to make it? Will Sesshoumaru make it out alive? What will happen if the firefighters get there and see all the demons? Find out next time on A Child Called "It"

Ja Ne- TLSR


	12. Somewhere only we know

**A Child called "It"**

_One's life is forever changed after living through the eyes of A Child Called "It." _

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Hey all…it's me TLSR. And all I can say is Whoa…I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. As a special thank you or something…I don't know if you would call it 'special' but as a treat as in I don't do this often I have put together a poem about this story. I would like to thank everyone for the ideas! THANKS! It will be at the bottom of the page. I own so you take I sue! I also don't own that hobo over there in the corner, eating a hot dog. Points at empty corner Oh and the Short poem in the story…I don't own that either…nope I just thought that it would be cool to have It in there. Okay! See ya! Ja Ne

**-**

**Summery:** She felt that she was unworthy of being loved, she was forced to suffer shame. Tears of laughter, devastation, and hope, all create the journey of this girl dubbed "It" and her unforgettable search for love.

**Flashback or scene change  
Thinking ''  
Talking **" "

**_Dream_**  
-

_**By yours truly: The Last Shadow Rider**_

**Chapter 10: Somewhere Only We Know **

**-**

**-**

**I walked across an empty land**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete **

**Oh simple thing where have you gone**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**-**

**I came across a fallen tree**

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

**Is this the place we used to love?**

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

**-**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**THE WORDS IN ITALICS ARE WHAT IS GOING ON IN KAGOME'S DREAMS. JUST TO MAKE THAT CLEAR!**

**-**

**-**

**Last time**

"Shippo."

The crying lump of flesh looked up at him. "Im sorry, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Your gonna be alright now see?" He said picking up the human child and slinging her over his shoulder. He reached out for the Kitsune.

"I-I- She just stopped breathing!" He cried out the foxfire finally giving out as he fell down on the ground crying.

"No…" Sesshoumaru said eyes wide. He turned to see the lifeless Kagome. "No…"He whispered tears stinging at his eyes.

_About a month before I entered the fifth grade, I came to believe that for me, there was no God._

_As I sat alone in the garage, or read to myself in the near darkness of my parents' bedroom, I came to realize that I would live like this for the remainder of my life. No. That wasn't right, it's just that God would leave me like this. I believed that I was alone in my struggle and that my battle was one of survival._

_By the time I had decided that there was no God, I had totally disconnected myself from all physical pain. Whenever Naraku struck me, it was as if he were taking his aggressions out on a rag doll. Inside, my emotions swirled back and forth between fear and intense anger. But outside, I was a robot, rarely revealing my emotions; only when I thought it would please Naraku and would work to my advantage. I held in my tears, refusing to cry because I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of my defeat._

_At night I no longer dreamed, nor did I let my imagination work during the day. The once vibrant escapes of watching myself fly through the clouds in bright blue costumes were now a thing of the past. When I fell asleep, my soul became consumed in a black void. I no longer awoke in the mornings refreshed; I was tired and told myself that I had one day less to live in this world. I shuffled through my chores, dreading every moment of everyday. With no dreams, I found that words like hope and faith were only letters, randomly put together into something, meaning-less words only for fairy tales._

_-_

_**The pain will never go away;**_

_**The wound will never heal.**_

_**The evil that was done to you**_

_**Is now your eyes, your heart. **_

_**The black will never turn to gray;**_

_**The blood will not congeal.**_

_**The violence is never through;**_

**_The past does not depart._ **

"She can't be dead…are you sure that you were just imagining things?" Sesshoumaru yelled over the fire. He quickly bent over the limp body of Kagome to check for signs of breathing.

It was there…but barely, as if she were almost dead. Her heart rate however seemed normal. Something was amiss. Sesshoumaru was pulled out of his musings as a nearby beam began to fall.

Scooping up Kagome and the two children he ran. Knocking through some burning drywall he collapsed as he fell into a hallway. It was not on fire though. 'Strange.' He thought noticing that the fire seemed to be contained to only that particular area. Fire trucks sirens wailed out side.

Everyone in the building had been alerted to put his or her concealment spell on as soon as the fire was announced. His people knew the procedures. Standing up Sesshoumaru carried the girl and kids to a nearby stairwell. Following the stairs down he watched as the Tokyo fire department rushed up the stairs to contain the fire.

Finally reaching the tenth floor, which he deemed safe, he laid Kagome on the floor, while he took a breather.

"You two go down to the lobby, you'll have to take the stairs because the elevators are not working. Your father should be down there already. I will take care of the Miko."

Rin and Shippo nodded, running further down to the lobby. Sesshoumaru watched them disappear around the corner. Switching his attention back to the girl in front of him he let out a long breath.

"You, girl, are more trouble then you are worth. Just consider yourself lucky." He whispered to no one in particular.

'_Why am I keeping her around? Is it because I find her amusing?'_

'_No. She is not amusing anymore. She destroys to many things.' _His inner demon replied.

'_Is it because I like her?'_

'_No. I do find her attractive but that is just a silly emotion.' _The inner demon once again spoke.

'_Is it because you need a heir?' _

'_No I-'_ His brain stopped and rewound itself. _Need a heir? _Yes of course that was it. He needed a mate. But did he want to keep her around?

'_Not if all this keeps up.' _He told himself, thinking about how long it would take to rebuild the children's floor.

All he really needed was a heir. Screw the mate. Love was for the weak, and Sesshoumaru Inutashio was not weak!

"I get what I want and then your gone." He said to her, feeling a little bit of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He honestly did not want to hurt her. Gods she had been through way too much already. But he could find a place for her. Maybe set her up with her own home. He'd even give her time with their son.

'_And what if it's a daughter?'_

'_Then we'll try again.' _He reasoned with himself. It made perfect sense to him. But to anyone else he would sound like a maniac that was on medication. Definitely not the kind you'd want kissing your baby on the head or autographing your tee shirt for you. Definitely not. Once again picking her up he put on their concealment spell and headed down to the lobby.

Upon entering most of his employees bowed their head respectfully. Using his eyesight he made his way to the lobby's secretary desk.

'What was her name again?' He asked himself. Looking at her nametag he cleared his throat. "Sango. Will you please call for my car?"

"Looking up from bashing one of Sesshoumaru's co-workers on the head Miroku. Sango smiled. Yes of coarse Mr. Inutashio! I'd be happy." She smiled once again, and hit the recovering Miroku on the head just as he was getting up, causing him to fall back on the ground.

'Women.' He thought rolling his eyes.

_I had begun clearing the dishes from the table at a feverish pace, when Naraku called me into the kitchen. I bowed my head as he began to babble his time limits to me. "You have 20 minutes! One minute, one second more, and you go hungry again! Is that understood?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Look at me when Im talking to you!" He snapped._

_Obeying his command, I slowly raised my head. As my head came up, I saw a 3-year-old Souta, who could barely comprehend what was happening, he was standing on the steps with a sorrowful look on his face. The harsh tone of Naraku's voice didn't seem to bother him._

"_Do you hear me?" Naraku slurred. Obviously drunk. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" As I looked at him, Naraku snatched a carving knife from the counter top and screamed, "If you don't finish on time, I'm going to kill you!"_

_His words had no effect on me. He'd said the same thing before. I was desperate to meet his time limits. I wanted so much to have something to eat. I dreaded going to sleep tonight. _

_Something looked wrong. Very wrong! I strained to focus my eyes on Naraku. He had begun to wave the knife in his right hand. Again, I was not overly frightened. He had done this before too. "Eyes." I told myself. "Look at his eyes!" I did, and they seemed normal for him half glazed over. But my instincts told me there was something more. I didn't think he would hit me, but my body began to tense anyway. His whole body began to weave back and forth. For a moment I thought he was going to fall. A sharp pain erupted just above my stomach. I tried to remain standing, but my legs gave out, and my world turned black._

_As I regained consciousness, I felt a warm sensation flowing from my chest; it took me a few seconds to realize where I was. I sat propped up on the toilet. I turned towards Souta who began chanting, "Kagome's gonna die. Kagome's going to die." I moved my eyes towards my stomach. On his knees, Naraku was hastily applying a thick wad of gauze to a place on my stomach where dark red blood pumped out. I tried to say something. I knew it was an accident. I wanted Naraku to know that I forgave him, but I felt too faint to speak. My head slumped forward again and again as I tried to hold it up. I lost track of time as I returned to darkness._

_-_

_**Time will merely make you whole,**_

_**Consuming what you are:**_

_**Part sufferer, part comforter,**_

_**Part victim, part new song; **_

"Now Rin…tell me again. What exactly did happen?" Kaede asked the little girl.

"The lady made Kagome sick!"

"As in Poison?"

" Tadashii…I mean guess so…Will she be alright?" The little girl asked, unaware of the seriousness of this issue.

"Yes Rin, she will be fine, thanks to you. You have helped her a lot." Totosai said ruffling her hair. "Now go get some rest." He said nodding towards the door.

"Yes."

Totosai sighed when the door shut. Things were looking bad. Even though he knew she was not breathing because of poison he didn't know what kind of poison it was, and therefore wouldn't be able to cure her quickly. _'Damn it all!'_

"Totosai…How is she?" Came Sesshoumaru's cold voice.

"Not well M-lord…not well…She has been poisoned."

"And why can't you simply cure it?" He asked sounding a bit agitated.

"I do not know what kind of poison it is…I have a hunch it is the thing giving her the dead like appearance, even though she is quite alive. Her breathing has just steadied to almost un-sensible rate. However her vitals are looking fine." He said looking at the small box that displayed Kagome's heart rate, and body temperature.

"Hm…" Was all Sesshoumaru said.

"I have the underlying suspicion that the poison was generated by a demon. I don't know too many humans that would want her dead. If anything it could have been her father." Kaede helped.

"No. The fox child reported it to be a girl. The surveillance tapes did not get anything." Sesshoumaru said becoming annoyed.

"Maybe he could help us with the identity?" Totosai asked.

"Perhaps."

"She had really weird red eyes and she smelled like death and, I don't know if this makes any sense but, the wind."

"The wind? You mean like an elemental demon?" Totosai awed.

"No she wasn't a demon she was like…like the-…wind." He said again.

Sesshoumaru sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "That's impossible. It's not possible for a wind element to poison someone with a demonic poison."

"But it is possible for an Elemental Demon such as A Wind Demon to become their element, which in this case is the Wind. Who can then in turn take on the scent and looks of a regular Wind Element by turning to Human form directly from the Element, instead of reverting to Demon form. I have seen this before. It is very rare but is possible. It takes years of practice to get it right." Totosai spoke up from Kagome's bed.

"Demon's can do that?" Shippo asked in awe.

"Yes but only Elemental Demons." Kaede answered.

"So now that we know the problem…what's the solution?"

"The solution is either an antidote, or a quick blood transfusion to give her body enough blood cells to fight of the poison. However the antidote is…how can I say this…hard to come-by."

"What's a Blood Trans-formation?"

"A Blood _Transfusion._ Is when you share your blood with someone else." Totosai corrected Shippo.

"I'd share my blood with her. Will it hurt?" Shippo asked walking over to Kagomes bed. His question was answered with Totosai laughing.

"No! No my child you won't be able to." He composed himself. " No. She needs blood from that of a demon of the same race, if not her body will reject it."

"But when Rin had one she needed to get blood called AB. Why not just a regular human?"

"Because humans are different than us Demons. Humans have different kinds of blood, where as Demons blood is essentially the same, within their race of coarse. For example if a hanyou with a Panther demon mom and a Tiger Demon dad needed blood he or she would need blood from another Hanyou with the same blood. So that's why you can't give her blood."

"Then who will?" Shippo said cocking his head to the side.

"I will be." Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"I should have known." Kaede smiled. "I'll go get the needed supplies. Excuse me." She said leaving to go to the medical storage room. "Shippo please come with me. Why don't you go play with Rin and Souta?"

"Alright Kaede-baba. Get better Kagome."

After the door shut Totosai turned to Sesshoumaru. "You really do care for her don't you?"

Sesshoumaru seemed agitated for a moment but the emotion quickly left his face. "I have vowed to not let anything happen to her while she is under my care. She is the last of her kind, therefore very valuable, and should be treated as such."

"What do you think the council will do when you see them in a week?"

"I can't say for sure. I will probably tell them that she will become my mate without questions. I discovered her, therefore I should be able to lay claims to her."

Silence filled the room for a moment. Totosai began to dab Kagome's head with a damp washcloth to help with the sweat. She was very pale and shaking. Totosai spoke up. "I hope you don't mind me asking but…why would you want to mate her? I know she's the last of her kind but she seems to be more trouble than she's worth. And you haven't been exactly all too friendly. You're beginning to sound like she's your possession. Do you two even _like_ each other?"

"I have my reasons, for now we will focus on her well being. Not my interests or Sex life with said person."

"Ah…so you do like her? Ne?" Totosai was met with a glare. He fidgeted and looked away.

"I will mate her because I do not want my off spring to be half blood. My empire will be ruled by a pure blood, who will think clearly. Once I get that I do not care what happens to her."

"Not all half bloods are bad…I _am _a half blood. I am doing just fine."

"Totosai…are you trying to get me to _not_ mate her? Because if you are it's useless." He said angrily his voice dripping with venom.

"No My Lord I simply don't want to see Kagome-sama get hurt. It seems to me that all you care about is-"

"Stop." Sesshoumaru said. Totosai regarded this but then continued. Knowing he would be in trouble.

" All you care about is getting a pure blooded heir. For Kami's sake Sesshoumaru! This girl can't take that much. She's been through too much already. Excuse my rudeness My Lord but, you are-"

"Totosai my patience is wearing thin…." Totosai still continued knowing it had to be said.

"You are only thinking about yourself. You care nothing for the well being of other people. You claim to be the one to have rescued her, but all you did was bring her from one hell hole to another!"

"Get…Out…" Sesshoumaru growled.

"But Milord I need to look after-"

"OUT!" He roared.

"Yes My Lord." Totosai said bowing and leaving the room.

"Send Kaede in with the materials. I do not want to see your face until it is absolutely required that I do."

"Yes My Lord." Totosai said shutting the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took heavy breaths to regain his calmness. After doing so he looked up at the sleeping Demoness.

'_Is this what you want?' _His mind asked.

'_Of course it is…why wouldn't I want a powerful mate?'_

'_Because you'd be hurting the girl.'_

'_She would be looked after.'_

'_But don't you love her?'_

'_No.'_

'_Don't lie to me. What about all those times before? When you showed that you cared. Like in the fire…you cried for her. Now don't you tell me that you don't care.'_

'_I **don't** care. That's the point.'_

'_Look at us! We're acting like Jackasses!'_

'_That may be your perspective, I merely look at it as preserving myself, and my companies well being.'_

'_We are a cold person Sesshoumaru. A cruel, cold person.'_

"Now the Medicine I gave you should be kicking in soon. It will make you sleep. I'm gonna go to the washroom to clean up and will be back soon." Kaede said leaving.

Sighing and turning to look at Kagome, Sesshoumaru instinctively wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her close. Closing his eyes and breathing in her scent he once again looked at her face.

'So beautiful.' He thought. 'To bad she'll be gone soon.' He said to himself, thinking about his earlier decision.

"Get better Miko…" He whispered closing his eyes. Soon he unknowingly had his head nestled in her hair, sleeping.

The blackness of night slowly rolled in, covering the blues and reds of the day. Stars started to appear as the inky blackness became greater. Thunderclouds rolled in on the coast, causing the wildlife to become unnerved. As the night aged the Milky Way started to appear in the heavens. Inside the cold, dark walls of The Inutashio mansion all was peaceful. Everyone slept. Everyone that is except for two old servants. Totosai and Kaede. They sat, talking about their lords behavior.

"He is just going to throw her out afterwards!" Kaede said raising her voice to a harsh whisper.

"That is what he told me."

"But what about Kagome? And their child? Has the man gone insane!" She shrieked, throwing her hands in the air. "Sesshoumaru good lord what on earth is wrong with the man? Has he no sense at all?"

"Now Kaede, he probably has a good reason."

"Good reason my butt. Totosai, we cannot let this happen. And you know it to so don't give me any trouble. We both know what we have to do. Those two cannot separate. I can see how he looks at her. He loves her, and I know that is as rare as a blue moon."

"I understand perfectly. Now what's the plan?"

_Outside I could hear the sounds of Naraku, Kikyou, and Souta approaching the car. I quickly wiped my tears and returned to the inner safety of my hardened shell. As Naraku drove out of the McDonalds parking lot, he glanced back at me and sneered, "You are all mine. Too bad your mother's not here to protect you." I knew all my defenses were useless. I wasn't going to survive. I knew he was going to kill me, if not today, tomorrow. With that said I wished Naraku would have mercy and kill me quickly._

_As Souta wolfed down his hamburger, without him knowing I clasped my hands together, bent my head down, closed my eyes and prayed with all my heart. When the station wagon turned into the driveway, I felt that my time had come. Before I opened the car door, I bowed my head and with all my heart, I whispered, "…and deliver me from evil."_

"_Amen."_

_-_

_**Part mother of an angry soul,**_

_**Part child of despair,**_

_**Part witness and part conqueror**_

_**Of all that did you wrong.**_

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**-**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**-**

**So if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**So why don't we go**

**-**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Japanese Translations **

**-**

Nan demo- what ever

Tadashii- Right

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**-**

_**A Child Called "It"**_

_**-**_

_Lying on my bed._

_Trying to forget the things he said._

_Now I'm always on the run._

_I don't think I'll ever know the true meaning of fun._

_How did it end up this way?_

_Not knowing if I'll live another day…_

_Where does my life lay?_

_Will any of this ever pay?_

_Why can't I find the meaning of love?_

_Did I do something to anger those above?_

_Now that he's here_

_Sometimes I believe I've forgotten my fear_

_Even though tears still stain my face…_

_I keep it plastered with a normal grace_

_I wonder what it might have been like_

_If I had put up more of a fight._

_What if I had learned more about myself?_

_The powers I contain as like my wealth._

_Now I am the last of my kind…_

_I am as rare as beauty divine._

_Sometimes I still feel alone,_

_Working my way through a forest of stone_

_Why can't I melt your icy heart into a fire?_

_One burning deep with warmth and desire._

_I'll always sink into your warm embrace,_

_As your gentle hands cup my face._

_Bright warm lights chase a stormy sky…_

_As I see my troubles and wave 'goodbye',_

_And I realize that it doesn't matter one bit,_

_That I've been dubbed 'A child called "It"'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

So…You like? Yes? No? Oh well…………………..REVIEW! Remember it makes me update faster…let's see if we can get 100. Then I'll do something really special! I have been asked what songs or bands I will be using in the future…well…how's Goldfinger, The used, Good Charlotte, Sum-41, Bowling for soup, Nickleback, Rancid, Not by choice, and the All American Rejects…If you have any songs that you think would sound great let me know. I haven't really picked out the Songs; I just listen to the Radio. So if you have any ideas please give me a shout or a review, if you like it better that way.

**-**

**POLL**

**Should Naraku pay for his crimes, by death, an almost fatal 'accident', or should he die but not before he takes poor Kagomes life. (She can come back.) Or should Naraku just be forgiven and go on living without punishment for what he's done? **

**-**

**-**

**Yes/die 7**

**Yes/but he kills Kagome 30**

**Yes/almost die 20**

**No/live happily 5 **

**-**

Ja Ne- TLSR


	13. Field Of Innocence

- A Child called "It" 

-

One's life is forever changed after living through the eyes of A Child Called "It" - 

-

-

**Disclaimer:** Me no own so you no sue…I do not own InuYasha nor do I own the Hobo's and their Hobo-ness. I have been asked to lay off of the Japanese translations so I will for now…. but don't think you can get rid of me that easily! Buwhaa! Oh and…..well sorry about the long wait….I have a good reason. You see…..I live in Florida and we had to prepare for Hurricane Dennis, and Wilma, and Katrina, and all the others….like uh alpha beta gamma delta…..you get the point! So then my computer crashed because it got hit by lightning. After that I had to retype everything on another computer…But I couldn't post it because that computer didn't have the internet and then I went on vacation for 2 weeks…. and of coarse I got grounded from the computer, my mother went as far as to lock it up. She said it was for my own good and because I still live with them I have to blah blah blah. And then with all this holiday crap I just didn't have time. And I had a MAJOR writers block. Im so sorry! You understand don't you? Um, Sorry? **Angry mob attacks** PLEASE! PLEASE! IM BEGGING YOU! DON'T KILL ME! **Cries** **cough** Okay onto the chapter….I hope you enjoy it, I know I did. Oh and if you would like to review.

**- **0.o

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Summery:** She felt that she was unworthy of being loved; she was forced to suffer shame. Tears of laughter, devastation, and hope: all create the journey of this girl dubbed "It" and her unforgettable search for love.

-  
**Flashback or scene change  
Thinking ''  
Talking **" "

**_Dream_**  
-

-

By yours truly: The Last Shadow Rider

-

-  
-

-

-

**Chapter 11: Field Of Innocence**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I still remember the world**

**From the eyes of a child**

**Slowly those feelings**

**Were clouded by what I know now**

**Where has my heart gone?**

**An uneven trade for the real world**

**Oh I...I want to go back to**

**Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**

**I still remember the sun**

**Always warm on my back**

**Somehow it seems colder now**

**Where has my heart gone?**

**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**

**Oh I... I want to go back to**

**Believing in everything**

**-**

**-**

**Last time**

-

The blackness of night slowly rolled in, covering the blues and reds of the day. Stars started to appear as the inky blackness became greater. Thunderclouds rolled in on the coast, causing the wildlife to become unnerved. As the night aged the Milky Way started to appear in the heavens. Inside the cold, dark walls of The Inutashio mansion all was peaceful. Everyone slept. Everyone that is except for two old servants. Totosai and Kaede. They sat, talking about their lords' behavior.

"He is just going to throw her out afterwards!" Kaede said raising her voice to a harsh whisper.

"That is what he told me."

"But what about Kagome? And their child? Has the man gone insane!" She shrieked, throwing her hands in the air. "Sesshoumaru good lord what on earth is wrong with the man? Has he no sense at all?"

"Now Kaede, he probably has a good reason."

"Good reason my butt. Totosai, we cannot let this happen. And you know it to so don't give me any trouble. We both know what we have to do. Those two cannot separate. I can see how he looks at her. He loves her, and I know that is as rare as a blue moon."

"I understand perfectly. Now what's the plan?"

_Outside I could hear the sounds of Naraku, Kikyou, and Souta approaching the car. I quickly wiped my tears and returned to the inner safety of my hardened shell. As Naraku drove out of the McDonalds parking lot, he glanced back at me and sneered, "You are all mine. Too bad your mother's not here to protect you." I knew all my defenses were useless. I wasn't going to survive. I knew he was going to kill me, if not today, tomorrow. With that said I wished Naraku would have mercy and kill me quickly._

_As Souta wolfed down his hamburger, without him knowing I clasped my hands together, bent my head down, closed my eyes and prayed with all my heart. When the station wagon turned into the driveway, I felt that my time had come. Before I opened the car door, I bowed my head and with all my heart, I whispered, "…and deliver me from evil."_

"_Amen."_

-

The early morning sun glittered in through the windows, casting its rays upon the room's bed. Slowly, slowly, Kagome opened her eyes. They hurt like hell. And the swirling colors didn't help either. She blinked a few times but the blurry designs still stayed. Closing her eyes again she brought her arm up to rub them. They were sore and covered in that icky yellow stuff that had by now dried on her eyes causing them to crack and make even more discomfort. Her whole body felt like it was numb. Like she had spent three days bent over and touching her toes in a walk-in freezer. Her head pounded making a 'thump' 'thump' sound ring in her ears. Gods she hated the mornings.

Slowly and stiffly, Kagome sat up. Immediately she regretted it. Holding her head as the blood rushed back in, she opened her eyes to see that the room had finally stopped spinning. Not remembering what had happened Kagome jumped to the first conclusion her brain could muster. 'How much did I drink to get a hangover this bad?'

Yawning loudly and leaning back on her arms, Kagome looked around the room she was in. Blinking twice she furrowed her eyebrows when she realized that she was not in her own room.

'The hell?' She thought.

Looking around the room she racked her brain trying to come up with some sane answer. Her eyes met a desk and chair, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Next came a closet door, it was tightly shut. Finally her eyes rested upon an old oak dresser. Lying on top was Tensaiga. Kagome's eyes widened…this was Sesshoumaru's room!

* * *

Dull golden eyes stared down at a cup of brown rich coffee. A silver spoon slowly stirred in a circle, causing the lovely aroma to lift into the air. It smelled wondrous…. Addicting little shit. The eyes closed in favor of the dark cover than that of the brightly lit room.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath resting his head in his unoccupied hand. He opened his eyes again and began to trace the outline of random objects strategically placed throughout the kitchen. A shelve first, then a door, then a window. Add a few sharp objects and a blender to the list and waalaa you'll get one hell of an exciting day.

The sound of the door opening and closing brought Sesshoumaru out of his musings. The soft pit-pat of Kaede's slippers made their way to the table he was currently occupying. Looking up at her he watched her take a seat.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama. Did ye sleep well?"

His eyes turned towards her. A frown on his face. "That really should not be any of your concern."

Kaede had a hearty laugh. "Oh…Sesshoumaru…Stop acting like such a child. I know ye…I raised ye!"

Sesshoumaru grunted. Turning his head to the side with a scowl still on his face. "Then I guess you would know how I slept…seeing you raised me."

Kaede rolled her eyes. Pushing herself up to stand she walked around the table to the kitchen. "Would ye like any breakfast Sesshoumaru-sama?" She opened the refrigerator and picked up a bag of raisin bread.

"Toast will be sufficient." Nodding she popped a piece for him and her into the toaster.

"How is Kagome?" Kaede didn't bother to turn around. Sesshoumaru was in the middle of taking a sip of coffee but stopped and set it down. A soft clink was heard as the glass hit the glass. "Totosai spoke with you didn't he?"

"Ay that he did. But I think…" Kaede stopped.

"What do you think?" Sesshoumaru listened intently.

The toast popped and she put it on a plate. Turnning around she set it in front of Sesshoumaru. Looking him directly in the eyes she spoke. "I think you are making a big mistake."

Sesshoumaru looked at her with no emotion, but that soon changed to a mask of indifference. "I do not care what you think."

Kaede sat down. "That may be true but, at least let me say that I think you are making a big

mistake. You enjoy Kagome's company, do you not?" He nodded slowly. "And you would say that you would try to give her anything she asked for and protect her from others, right?" He once again nodded.

"So by definition you two are friends... good friends. Now I may be speckulating but isn't it hard for you to make friends. Ever since you were little being nice to others wasn't one of your best qualities. You know as well as I do if you break that girls heart you won't only loose her friendship, but everyone else's friendship that cares about her, which may I remind you makes or breaks your company."

Sesshoumaru seemed to consider this.

"But do you know what I think? I think you're afraid…"

"This Sesshoumaru is not afraid. A girl would never scare this Sesshoumaru." He spat.

" Pride. Your afraid of brusing your pride. By mating you think others will see that as a weakness." She took a sip of Sesshoumaru's coffee as he sat and pondered this.

"Back in the Fuedal Era that may have been okay for your dad. But not now in this day and age. Because in reality, your doing what you've tried so hard not to do. People frown upon using others like a heartless bastard, Sesshoumaru. They don't like it. They believe in love. You know as well as I do that once this gets into the headlines billions of people around the world will look at it and say 'He doesn't have a heart.' That is when they will call you weak." She swiftly stood and walked out of the kitchen." You don't have to mate her. Just don't break her."

Sesshoumaru sat in complete silence starring at the spot, where moments before, Kaede had sat. Her words sunk in like that of the ocean swallowing a ship into it's icey depths. His head hurt and his stomach ached. She was right…and he knew it.

Kaede closed the doors behind her, turning around she came face to face with Totosai. She smiled. "I told you he would listen to me. It may not seem it, but, he values my word more than anyone else's."

Totosai grinned. "It must be the mother in you." That earned him a thwap on the head.

* * *

Kagome's breathe stopped and she broke out into a thick sweat.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" She looked down at her self. All she was wearing were her under garments. Holding her head she began to panic. Things began to pass through her mind like' what had happened? Why did her arms hurt so badly? Why couldn't she remember anything?' or how about 'Where was Sesshoumaru.'

She looked up; all confusion was replaced with a different kind of puzzlement. Where _was _Sesshoumaru? Just then the door opened revealing Totosai.

"Good morning Kagome. I take it you feel better now?"

"Feel better? Was I sick?" Being sick certainly would account for the headache and back pains, but not the burning arms. She subconsciously rubbed her arms.

"You were poisoned by a Wind Witch. I gave you a blood transfusion to keep you alive.

Ok so that explained the arms. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

He laughed. "In the Kitchen." Walking over to the bed he sat on the edge. "You know, he was worried sick about you. It might not have been easy to see it, but the only time he'd left was this morning about 15 minutes ago. He held you while you slept and chased away the nightmares."

Kagome blushed. "He did?" She was breathless; surely Totosai was speaking of someone else named Sesshoumaru.

"He cares deeply for you Kagome. You may not notice it, but ever since you came here he's changed."

"Please I'm sure you're just saying that."

"Think what you will but I do mean it when I say he's different." Totosai smiled. A coughing noise was heard at the door. Totosai looked up. Kaede stood at the doorframe shaking her head.

"Oh Totosai. Shoo…Shoo…Kagome needs her bath" Kaede waved him out of the room and then went over to Kagome. "Do ye feel like a nice bath? I have one drawn for ye."

"Yes. That sounds wonderful." She smiled.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in his den typing away on his laptop. The little dings and whooshes made by AIM screens rung from the rather large speakers. Believe it or not chat rooms were a very efficient way of doing business.

A knock at his door made him look up. "Come in." He took off his reading glasses and set them aside. He didn't need them, they just made him look more professional (AN: Or hotter…licks lips.)

Kagome's black and white head appeared around the door, accented with blue hoody and green baggy pants. "Can I talk to you?" She asked innocently.

He sighed, but nodded nonetheless, motioning to a seat. Kagome happily took it. Smiling all the while. She sat smiling, Sesshoumaru looked at her for a while expecting her to talk. When a whole minute passed he turned back to the computer screen. "Well?" He didn't even bother to look at her.

She shifted in her seat and pulled the over sized hoody over her hands. "I just want to say thank you."

"Is that all?" He mentally smirked knowing it never was, the girl was like and open book sometimes, this was one of those times.

"For everything. I know I haven't been the best guest in the world. And I know I've probably caused so much trouble. I've probably cost you a fortune in money too….so I just want to say I'm really sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry. Believe it or not I think I enjoy having someone stay here that isn't uptight. Besides, what's the use of having a big house when there's no one to admire it? "

"I'll take that as a compliment and not as a rude joke about my wealth." Kagome said under her breath.

Sesshoumaru looked back at her with his eyebrow raised. "I can assure you I was not joking. I meant every word. Now I want you to tell me who put you up to this."

"What?" She looked up quickly. The strain in her voice made it apparent that she was lying.

"Oh please. I know you, apologizing about little stuff isn't really your thing. Was is Kaede or Totosai?"

Kagome looked down at her feet, biting her lip. "Both of them…Well Kaede did, she told me it was Totosai's idea though." She mumbled, but quickly looked up at him. "But I'm sorry. It's just they reminded me that I wanted to tell you I was sorry. I mean I guess if sorry wasn't good enough I could always say-"

"Kagome."

"-And you remember that time when I said that I didn't want-"

"Kagome!"

She stopped. "Yes?"

"You're babbling...stop saying your sorry, I get it."

"Ok I'm sorry." Her eye's widened and she clasped her hands over her mouth. Blushing in embarrassment she smiled in apology.

Sesshoumaru mentally smirked, rolling his eyes. "I can tell you're bored…you have nothing else better to do than to bother me," He stopped to think. "I tell you what. Give me 10 more minutes and then I'll come and get you in your room. We'll go out and do something."

"But don't you have to…you know with all your work and all."

"It's the weekend," he seemed to ponder something in his mind. "Besides I think I deserve a break after this week. Going back to the office without one might turn fatal for some unsuspecting bystanders."

"I can't wait to go back and see Rin." Kagome smiled remembering the small girl. "And Shippo too of coarse. They're so adorable!"

"I don't know if I want you working at the office anymore."

Kagome looked at him surprised. "Why not?"

"Think about it Kagome," His tone turned serious, he looked her square in the eye and continued. "Your unveiling is next week. No one knows you exist yet. No one except Naraku. If he knew where to find you that means there are some traitors working among my company. It's not safe."

Kagome seemed to consider this. "But how can I repay you if you don't let me work?"

Sesshoumaru looked puzzled. His brows furrowed and he blinked a few times. "Repay me? Is that what this is all about? Kagome, you needn't repay me for anything."

"But the car!"

"It's fine. The car is replaced and everything's good."

"But it must have cost a fortune! At least let me pay you back for the repairs."

"Kagome it's okay. It's not like it caused a hole in my pockets. I have a lot of money and it was nothing. My weekly earnings are probably more than you could make in a month."

"At least let me repay you some how. If not with money maybe…" She trailed off.

"Fine. You can repay me by letting me spend more money on you."

"But Sesshoumaru I can't-!"

"You can and you will. Now go get dressed we're going out and that's final." Kagome's lips puckered in anger as she let out a deep breath. Sesshoumaru raised and eyebrow. "Well?"

"Only if you let me do something else too. Until I repay you I'm officially in debt to you."

"Alright," He paused. "Now go get ready."

Her head slumped forward and her shoulders fell in defeat. "Fine."

"That's better."

* * *

The fine wine glass made of crystal and gold was set down on the tabletop. A delicate clawed hand removed his grip from around the neck slowly pulling it back towards his lap. Picking up the cloth napkin he wiped his mouth.

"Soon…the time to destroy her is very soon." The man spoke. His voice was deep and chilling, it dripped with malice. "And then nothing will stand in our way."

"How do you know she'll come?" Asked a female voice.

"Patience Kikyou, Patience. I have the one thing that keeps her sane."

"And what on earth could that be Naraku?"

"Her brother of course." He laughed.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Iesu, Rex admirabilis**

**Et triumphator nobilis,**

**Dulcedo ineffabilis,**

**Totus desiderabilis.**

**Where has my heart gone?**

**An uneven trade for the real world**

**Oh I... I want to go back to**

**Believing in everything**

**Away.**

**Where has my heart gone?**

**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**

**Oh I... I want to go back to**

**Believing in everything**

**I still remember…**

After rant: I just want to say Im sorry for not updating in like 8 months. I had a major case of writers block. But I'm good now…I can't wait to see how many reviews I can get. I'm hoping to get to 200 by chapter12ish. But as always I LOVE REVEIWS. Although you guys are probably really mad. Hey guess what? Somebody dies in the next chapter although I won't tell you who dies. Heh…I'm evil. Buwahhhh. ☺

**POLL**

Should Naraku pay for his crimes, by death, an almost fatal 'accident', or should he die but not before he takes poor Kagomes life. (She can come back.) Or should Naraku just be forgiven and go on living without punishment for what he's done?

Yes/die 24

Yes/but he kills Kagome 59

Yes/almost die 39

No/live happily 8

**Ok. So I know a couple of you are pretty mad about the whole Kagome dyeing thing. So I will give you a little hint to the ending…Kagome will not die, but she will be killed along with Naraku. Good luck figuring that one out!**

**-**

**-**

**Next Time: **Breaking the habit: Souta. Kagome's one last reminder of her happy life with her mother and brother. It all starts with a phone call of help from Souta and ends with a death. Who's? Find out next time on A Child Called "It".

Ja Ne- TLSR


	14. hold

**-**

**-**

**Hey…. I think I'm going to put this story on hold for a while. This story and all the others on this account. I have gotten some very awful and nasty reviews and I know the noble thing would be to keep writing….but I think I need to sort out my priorities…I'll be back. It's just going to take a while. Im sorry if I've caused any inconvenience. **

**-Lyoko**


End file.
